MORTIFICACION
by Pupee
Summary: La vida de una joven maestra se ve complicada al entrar al mundo de los Andrew. Por empecinarse en hacer de casamentera, Candy insiste en manipular el destino de sus amigos sin saber que a la vez terminaría privando a uno de sus seres mas queridos de la felicidad de un amor correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Mortificación

Después de un día estresante y agotador, Teresa se dirigió hacia su colina favorita para relajarse un poco. Su costumbre era leer, y luego tomarse una siesta, pero los acontecimientos del día no le ivan a permitir hacer nada que no fuera chocar la cabeza contra el tronco del que estaba recostada.

Hacia varios meses que había comenzado a trabajar en el Hogar de Pony como maestra y nunca había tenido un día como el de hoy. Por lo general, Teresa era una maestra muy hábil y capaz, pero esta vez era nada mas y nada menos que la Sra. Candice Andrew que iba a venir a visitar la escuela y Teresa estaba muy emocionada, porque ella la admiraba profundamente. Durante los días precedentes Teresa había decorado el salon de clase con esmero y les había hablado a los niños de lo importante que seria esta visita, pues la persona gracias a la cual podían vivir y aprender en el Hogar de Pony vendría a visitarlos y tendrían que demostrar su agradecimiento a tan gran patrocinadora.

Lo que Teresa no se esperaba era que durante la tan esperada visita de la Sra. Andrew, también iba a acompañarla su esposo.

-No puedo creer que me haya comportado como una tremenda ESTUPIDA delante del Sr. Andrew!- Se decía entre dientes a si misma mientras se daba contra el tronco del gran árbol de la colina de Pony.

Lo que paso fue que mientras los niños estaban cantando una canción que habían practicado especialmente para la Sra. Andrew, a uno de los niños le dio por salir corriendo con los pantalones por la rodilla. Ante las carcajadas de todos, Teresa salió corriendo detrás del chiquillo y en la corredera se tropezó frente a frente con el Sr. Andrew que traía en los hombros al chiquillo correton con las nalgas afuera…A su vez, Teresa cayo de espaldas al tropezar con el Sr. Andrew, como si hubiese chocado con una pared.

En fracción de segundos apareció a su lado el Dr. Russell, el cual ya estaba chequeando los signos vitales de Teresa. Esta parecía como que veía pajaritos volar alrededor de su cabeza. El doctor la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, seguido por los señores Andrew.

Pero la mortificación de Teresa apenas comenzaba. Cuando Teresa volvió en si, tanto el doctor como los señores Andrew comenzaron a hablar con ella:

"Srta. Audrey, se siente bien?" preguntaron casi al unísono, pero a la única persona en quien ella se enfoco fue en el Sr. Andrew. Teresa no podia articular ni una sola palabra delante de ese hombre.

-Será mejor que te tomes este vaso de agua- interrumpió el Dr. Russell mientras se interponía en el campo visual de Teresa. Ella acepto pues de repente su garganta estaba completamente seca. Cuando termino de beberse el agua, el señor Andrew expreso con mucha dulzura y pesar -Srta. Audrey lamento mucho haberla hecho caer, lo siento, perdoneme…

Al escuchar su voz Teresa dejo caer el vaso al piso, el cual se hizo añicos -Srta. Audrey!? esta usted bien!?- pero por mas que ella trataba de hablar, ni una palabra le salía… ahora la vergüenza se mostraba en su rostro.

-Yo creo que lo que la Srta. Audrey necesita es descansar.- Planteo la Sra. Andrew- No se preocupe Srta. Audrey, todo quedo de maravilla…- y con eso tomo las manos de su esposo para indicarle que deberían de retirarse -Nos vemos durante la cena?- Teresa asintió, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por no posar la mirada en el esposo, que ahora estaba de pie, y por ser tan alto no era difícil evitar mirarlo a la cara.

Mientras el doctor recogía los cristales rotos, Teresa se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una camita muy chica para su estatura y se sentía incomoda. Cuando trato de ponerse en pie el doctor comenzó a hablarle

-Ten cuidado, creo que tienes una contusión.

-Esta camita es muy chica…-se quejo Teresa

¿Puedes hablar? ¡Es un milagro!- Exclamo el doctor con un poco de sarcasmo

Teresa sentía que a veces el Dr. Russell podía ver a través de ella, como si le pudiera leer la mente - Ay Dios mío… será que el se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que me puse por el Sr. Andrew? ¿Se habra dado cuenta la Señora Andrew? ¡Que horror! No me voy a quedar aquí para averiguarlo… tengo que salir de aquí en cuanto antes…"-pensó mientras trataba de escabullirse

-¡Espera! ¿A donde crees que vas? Aun no te he dado de alta- replico el doctor

-Stephen… estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi…me tengo que ir…

-Yo te aviso cuando estés bien. Ven, guardaras reposo en mi cama- le dijo el doctor mientras la dirigía hacia el cuarto de el, que estaba junto a la enfermería. Teresa estaba todavía aturdida por el incidente y se dejaba llevar, pero luego se detuvo.

- No. Estoy bien, déjame ir

-Mira, o te acuestas aquí, o te llevo en brazos a tu cuarto. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que andes sola por ahi, sabiendo que puedes perder las fuerzas en cualquier momento…-le advirtió burlonamente.

Teresa estaba colorada de vergüenza y de rabia, porque sabia que no la iba a dejar en paz con eso. Pero accedió a recostarse en su cama para luego escaparse en cuanto el diera la espalda.

"Quédate ahí tranquila que te voy a traer un te, para que te calmes. Lo necesitaras para la cena" le dijo guiñandole un ojo y salió sin dejarla decir nada.

"Maldición" pensó Teresa

El cuarto del doctor estaba sumamente organizado. "Jamas había visto una cama tan bien arreglada! y a mi se me pasan días sin arreglar la mía..." pensó un poco avergonzada Teresa. Como pudo, se levanto a llevar a cabo su plan de escape. En cuestión de minutos Teresa ya se había escapado por una ventana…

Mientras repasaba en su mente los vergonzosos sucesos del día, el doctor apareció de la nada con una canasta de picnic. Teresa trato de no parecer sorprendida. Sin decir una palabra, el doctor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servir te para los dos.

Teresa decidió romper el silencio - Gracias- Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad agrego: -Comienza a hablar de una buena vez Stephen

-Que!?- Respondió fingiendo inocencia

-No te hagas, tu tienes cara de que quieres decirme algo que me va a molestar, así que comienza a hablar para salir de eso… ya he tenido un día bastante duro…

El doctor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas antes de hablar -Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

-Pero quieres decirlo! Anda y dilo de una buena vez…-exclamo Teresa en un suspiro como quien se ha resignado a recibir su sentencia

El doctor se volvió a reír y agrego- De acuerdo, te voy a dar mi diagnostico: tu Kryptonita anda por ahí, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que no pierdas tus poderes 'Supermujer'

-Ay ya callate!- grito Teresa

-Ahora quieres que me calle!?" exclamo entre risas

Teresa se apretaba los temples mientras decía -Mira Stephen, si tu abres la boca durante la cena con este asunto…yo- te -voy -a….

-Que vas a hacer? Como piensas cerrar mi boca? la reto

-Stephen!- exclamo Teresa mientras le daba un manotazo por el brazo.

-Ouch! Porque los hombres son tan duros? casi me rompo en dos con el Sr. Andrew y tu tienes como una roca en ese brazo…

Como de la nada se comenzó a escuchar una risita que trataba de ser reprimida -jijijijijijiji

-Shhhhhhhhhh

-Que? Quien?-Teresa y el doctor miraron de donde provenía la risita y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a los Señores Andrew trepados en la cima del árbol en el cual estaban recostados!

Teresa rezaba en silencio para que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se la tragara viva. En un instante los Señores Andrew estaban debajo del árbol con ellos.

-Disculpen la interrupción, no era nuestra intención, debimos haberles dicho que estábamos aquí- explico el Sr. Andrew- Pero es que Candy no me dejaba…

Teresa estaba muda nuevamente.

-Yo sabia que estaban aquí- contesto el doctor con una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba a Teresa, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo para ver si aparecía una grieta por donde esconderse. Lo miro mortificada mientras se posicionaba detrás de el para no verles la cara a los Andrew.

"Yo me estaba riendo porque ustedes dos están enam…" comenzó a decir la Sra. Andrew antes de ser interrumpida por su esposo, que le tapo la boca.

-Albert! Déjame decirles!-Se quejo Candy mientras liberaba su boca de su gran mano.

-No! Deja que ellos se den cuenta por si mismos-Susurro Albert entre dientes

-Pero… a mi me hubiera gustado que alguien me lo dijera cuando tu y yo…-Se quejo Candy

-Candy! NO- exclamo el esposo y le volvió a tapar la boca

Teresa y el doctor estaban perplejos. De pronto se oyó la voz de un niño -Srta. Audrey! Srta. Audrey! Sammy lo volvió a hacer, esta corriendo desnudo por toda la casa!.

Teresa sintió un gran alivio -El deber me llama!- exhalo y se puso de camino inmediatamente, mas huyendo de la incomoda situación que otra cosa. El doctor la tomo de una muñeca -Porque no se queda usted aquí y yo voy a resolver ese asunto.

-NO! es mejor que yo vaya- replico Teresa casi desesperada

-Esta bien, vaya a salvar al mundo, Super Mujer…- susurro el doctor con una sonrisa de lado cuando Teresa se iba .

"Doctor Russell" contesto ella con la entonación de quien dice "Si- sigues- te- mato"

Esta bien…-Contesto el doctor con los brazos alzados como que se rinde-Mejor te dejo tranquila. Cuando me llamas "Doctor" se que estoy en graves problemas…-El doctor la siguió con la mirada por un momento y luego se voltio para enfrentar la mirada picara de la Sra. Andrew

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti te gusta ella…. expreso Candy con mucha picardía

-Candy, déjalo tranquilo…-murmuro Albert

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando- Contesto el doctor mientras esquivaba la mirada y se le subían los colores a la cara.

-Candy…Mira lo incomodo que esta…-le reprocho amorosamente Albert

-Vamos Albert, déjame ayudarlos un poco… Ellos solo necesitan un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

-Es que… veras… ella acaba de salir de una relación … tiene el corazón roto y…es complicado…-balbuceo el doctor que ahora se veía como un adolescente.

-Amigo-Intervino Albert poniendo una mano en su hombro- Yo he estado en esa misma situación, tenemos que hablar…

-Escuchalo Stephen, el hombre tiene experiencia…" agrego la Sra. Andrew mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Teresa con un plan en mente.

A Teresa le puso los nervios de punta el encuentro que acababa de tener en la colina de Pony. Sabia muy bien lo que había querido decir la Sra. Andrew pues no era la primera vez que alguien insinuaba lo mismo. La diferencia ahora era que no podia ser con su jefa tan ruda como lo era con los que se atrevían a insinuar que había algo entre ella y el doctor -Ya no tengo corazón para enamorarme...- pensó- lo entregue y termino destrozado... Es una estupidez enamorarse...


	2. Chapter 2

**La Cena Con Los Jefes**

A la hora de la cena Teresa trataba de inventar la mejor excusa que podía para evitar estar presente, cuando de repente oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- contesto ella tratando de sonar muy enferma

-La cena esta lista y solo faltas tu-anuncio el doctor desde e umbral de la puerta

-No me siento bien…excusame con los Sres. Andrew, pero no podré estar en la cena.

El doctor se asomo a la paciente ocupando su espacio personal al tocar su frente y tomar su pulso.

-Como es que este hombre se me acerca así nomas?-pensó Teresa mientras el corazón traicionaba su plan de no parecer perturbada. Luego el se coloco el estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Para Teresa esta era una practica un tanto incomoda porque el frío aparato era presionado sobre su pecho, y aunque confiaba en la profesionalidad del doctor ella lo miraba tratando de descifrar que estaba pensando el cuando hacia eso, pero en la cara del doctor no era posible encontrar un rastro de picardía. Aunque por dentro el libraba una batalla cada vez que estaba tan cerca de ella.

-Pamplinas! Estas mas sana que yo. Levantate de ahí y ven a cenar con nosotros.- replico el doctor mientras guardaba el aparato.

-Pero es que estoy muy débil…

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu corazón…

-Stephen por favor, te lo ruego, no me hagas ir a esa cena, te lo suplico.- Dijo ella con ojos suplicantes y las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando

-Mira: los jefes van a discutir asuntos importantes durante la cena y es vital que estés ahí.

-Pues toma apuntes con tu horrible letra y me dejas saber después!-exclamo enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Ah si!? Pues se lo explicas tu misma a la Sra. Andrew. Ya quiero verle la cara cuando tu le expliques el motivo de tu 'debilidad'… o quieres que se lo explique yo?

-NOOO!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Teresa se puso de pie-Te juro que me la vas a pagar…-murmuro entre dientes mientras se preparaba para ir al comedor. El doctor sonrío mientras le ofrecía su brazo para escoltarla al comedor. En respuesta ella lo empujo en broma.

-Perdonen el retraso-murmuro Teresa al entrar al comedor y cerciorarse de que de verdad estaban esperando por ella.

-No se preocupe Srta. Audrey- contesto el Sr. Andrew con su acostumbrada cortesia.

A Teresa se le quito el apetito inmediatamente, mientras el doctor la miraba furtivamente. Estaba agradecida de quedar sentada de una manera que no tenia que verle la cara al Sr. Andrew porque al ser el doctor tan alto y estar sentados entre los dos, le bloqueaba la vista.

-Albert… quiero decirles…. comenzó la Sra. Andrew mientras miraba a Teresa y a Stephen, el le dijo que no con los ojos.

-Decirles que Candy?- pregunto la Hermana Maria

-Que estamos planeando expandir el Hogar de Pony!-interpuso el Sr. Andrew

-Otra vez!?

-Si, Candy y yo estábamos pensando que deberíamos contratar mas personal para satisfacer las necesidades de los niños que tenemos así como la de los que están por venir.

-Personal?-pregunto el doctor sabiendo exactamente a lo que originalmente estaba aludiendo la Sra. Andrew

-Contrataremos a una enfermera y enviaremos a un aspirante a maestro.

Aunque Teresa no tenia ni la menor intención de participar en la conversación, no pudo evitar intervenir -un…maestro?

-Si, alguien que te ayude con los niños, sobretodo con nuestro pequeño exhibicionista- contesto la Sra. Andrew mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua de lado.

El doctor puso la cara sombría.

-Un maestro? un hombre?... Me voy a quedar sin trabajo?- pregunto Teresa tristemente

-No! Porque piensas así?- exclamo la Sra. Andrew

-Por supuesto que tengo que pensar así! Es obvio que si un maestro va a trabajar aquí, la que sobra soy yo…- contesto tristemente Teresa

-Permitame explicarle Srta. Audrey-continuo la Sra. Andrew- este hombre va a ser su ayudante, no a la inversa

Teresa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras fantaseaba sobre como iba a supervisar a un hombre. -Lo tratare con mano dura- Pensó. Al notar su satisfacción el doctor comento -Cuidado que no se te vaya a subir el poder a la cabeza! Pobre hombre…ya siento lastima por el!- pero en realidad lo que sentía era celos y eso cualquiera lo podía notar.

-Teresa, tienes que ser mas respetuosa con los hombres, si sigues así nunca te vas a casar! Ya tienes 21 años y deberías de pensar en formar tu propia familia…-Le aconsejo la Hermana Maria con mucha dulzura sin darse cuenta que su comentario era como una daga que le desgarraba el corazón. Su expresión se nubló lo cual no paso desapercibido ante los demás.

Teresa no había tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres de su vida; su padre la había abandonado cuando era muy pequeña, y el hombre con el que estuvo a punto de casarse la dejo porque amaba a otra persona. Pero esto solo se lo había confiado al doctor.

-Yo los respeto tanto como ellos me respetan a mi -Contesto Teresa recordando la vez que se fue de golpes con un rudo vaquero

El doctor, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente comenzó a comentar entre risas -Ya de por si podemos sacar de la lista de prospectos a los vaqueros del rancho Cartwright

-Que? Hay algún vaquero interesado en la Srta. Audrey?- pregunto la Sra. Andrew con mucho interés y curiosidad

-Stephen…no…por favor

-Permitanme contarles -comenzó a relatar el doctor con mucho placer, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar un cuento de hadas- Un día la señorita Audrey llevo a los niños de excursión al rancho Cartwright, cuando de repente…

-Doctor Russell! por favor no continue….-le suplico Teresa

-…De repente…- continuo el doctor sin hacerle caso- la señorita Audrey se ha dado cuenta de que nuestro querido Sammy se había apartado del grupo, así que fue a buscarlo por los establos. Después de un rato decidí ir a ver lo que estaba pasando y…

-Basta….Stephen, no-sigas.

-…Y cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a la Srta. Audrey a los puños con un vaquero!

La Hermana Maria movía la cabeza de lado a lado en desaprobación, la Sra. Andrew se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida, el Sr. Andrew estaba inmutable, y el doctor no paraba de reirse.

-Pero que paso!?- Pregunto la Sra. Andrew con ansiedad

-Lo que paso fue…-comenzó Teresa a explicar muerta de la vergüenza - el hombre ese le estaba gritando a mi niño (solo yo puedo regañar a mis niños ), eso me puso furiosa y comencé a agredirlo verbalmente. Mientras mas acalorada se volvía la discusión, mas lascivo se volvía el hombre! No podía creer que ese hombre me estuviera hablando tan inapropiadamente delante de un niño! De repente el se acerco y trato de tocarme, o me toco, no se…-Teresa cerro instintivamente los puños mientras ponía cara de repulsión, como si estuviera reviviendo el suceso - después todo se volvió negro y no supe mas de mi hasta que Stephen me quito al infeliz para que no lo siguiera golpeando…

-Pero como!?- Pregunto la Sra. Andrew muy sorprendida

-Cuando los encontré trate de controlarla- agrego el doctor muy divertido- pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había hecho al infeliz, la verdad que me dio miedo….el pobre estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal y yo no quería correr la misma suerte si trataba de detenerla… no tienen idea de lo fuerte que es esta mujer!

-Pero como lo derribaste?- Insistia la Sra. Andrew

-Candy….- contesto Albert con una mirada que lo explicaba todo mientras instintivamente cerraba sus piernas y se sentaba mas derecho.

-Oooooohh ya ENTIENDO!… Bien hecho Srta. Audrey!- Exclamo la Sra. Andrew con alegría -y que paso con el hombre después?

-Quedo lleno de moretones, y creo que no podrá tener hijos…-bromeo el doctor

-A mi no me parece nada gracioso- interrumpió la Hermana Maria con el ceño fruncido -ese hombre podría haberte hecho mucho daño Teresa, debiste haber llamado al doctor…

-Es que eso de damisela en peligro no me queda

-Créanme que después de que me entere de lo que había hecho entonces era yo el que lo quería moler a golpes… solo porque la rata termino siendo mi paciente no le pude romper la cara, por eso del 'Juramento de Hipocrates'- agrego el doctor con tono serio

-Ahora entiendo porque la llamas 'Súper Mujer' -agrego la Sra. Andrew

-Ah si!, por eso también...-contesto pícaramente el doctor mientras Teresa le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa

-Pero que paso con el vaquero?-Insistía la Sra. Andrew

-Después del incidente se enamoro perdidamente de la Srta. Audrey - contesto la Hermana Maria -Hasta me ha pedido su mano en matrimonio!

-No saben lo mucho que lo he despreciado, pero mientras mas lo rechazo, mas me acosa…

-Lo que pasa es -explico la Sra. Andrew- que a los hombres mientras mas mal los tratas mas te desean.

-Hey!- exclamaron en protesta al unísono los hombres en la mesa

-Pero es la pura verdad!

-Y como hago para provocar lo contrario?- Pregunto Teresa con mucho interés

-Dile cosas como 'te quiero como a un hermano' y si es mayor 'te veo como a un padre' o si no, el clásico 'seamos amigos'- comento el Sr. Andrew mientras miraba con una sonrisa de lado a su esposa.

Al doctor no le estaba gustando el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando -Vamos Albert, Que cosas dices? No me le pongas ideas en la cabeza a Teresa.- Y con eso decidió cambiar el tema -Y después de saber todo esto están seguros de que van a mandar a ese pobre hombre a trabajar con la Srta. Audrey?

-Ay pero si casi se me olvida decirles quien es que va a venir!-exclamo emocionada la Sra. Andrew, -Pero antes quiero decirle Srta. Audrey:No se de por vencida. En esta vida hay que besar muchos sapos para encontrar a un príncipe -propuso mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo e intercambiaban una dulce mirada. La Hermana Maria fingía no estar escandalizada mientras se concentraba en su cena. Teresa sentía la mirada penetrante del doctor, y estaba sudando, en un cuarto con aire acondicionado. - Ademas mi Anthony es todo un caballero y será un excelente ayudante-concluyo la Sra. Andrew con orgullo

-Quien es Anthony?- pregunto Teresa

-Anthony viene para acá!?- preguntaron la Hermana Maria y el doctor al unisono

-Si! No es genial?- exclamo la Sra. Andrew emocionada- Anthony quiere ser maestro y antes de entrar a la universidad quiere adquirir un poco de experiencia en el campo de la educación. Estoy segura de que la Srta. Audrey será una excelente mentora para mi Anthony…

-Quien es Anthony?- volvió a preguntar Teresa

-Que bueno que viene Anthony! -Exclamo alegre la Hermana Maria- hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo! Será un placer tenerlo aquí. Que contenta me puso esa noticia Candy, Hace tiempo que no veo a tus hijos…

-Hijo?!- pensó Teresa- "El hijo de los Andrew va a ser mi ayudante?! Oh Dios… pero si yo pierdo el juicio nada mas de ver al Sr. Andrew, ya me imagino como me voy a poner cuando esté trabajando con el hijo!?

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, también el doctor había perdido el apetito y el humor -Candy, Albert, se van a quedar esta noche?

-No podemos, deje a los chicos con sus primos Cornwell y yo se lo fuerte que puede ser lidiar con ellos, así que quiero volver esta noche antes de que vuelvan locos a sus tíos.-contesto ella

-Entonces podríamos conversar antes de que se vayan?

-Por supuesto


	3. Chapter 3

**SI NO ME IMPORTARA**

-Y Stephen, a ti quiero decirte que no desistas, muy pronto ella se va a dar cuenta de lo que esta pasando, de hecho, seguramente ya ella lo sabe y…-Albert la interrumpió poniéndole un pedazo de pastel en la boca -Ya probaste el pastel de chocolate? Esta delicioso!

Teresa y la Hermana Maria se miraron como si Candy estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Antes de que ellas reaccionaran el doctor se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a su despacho -Bueno! Ha sido un largo día. Me voy a retirar, por favor amigos, despidanse de mi antes de marcharse.

Teresa, que hacia rato que estaba buscando la manera de escabullirse, aprovecho para escaparse de la incomoda situación en la que estaba -Yo también me voy a retirar…gracias por la deliciosa cena. Ha sido un placer conocerlos Sres. Andrew...

-Llamame Candy. El placer es nuestro.

Dias mas tarde, Teresa supervisaba a los niños mientras jugaban en el patio de atrás. Recientemente los Andrew habían mandado a instalar algunos juegos que causaron sensación entre los niños. Los mas populares eran los columpios y la resbaladera. A Sammy se le había ocurrido tirarse de cabeza por la resbaladera y termino raspandose los brazos.

-Srta. Audrey!-gritaron los niños, y esta de inmediato fue a recoger al niño que estaba llorando y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

De inmediato Teresa se dirigió hacia la enfermería pero cuando llego, el doctor no estaba, así que comenzó a atender las heridas del niño, tal como el doctor le había enseñado. De repente, una voz condescendiente la interrumpió

-Que cree que esta haciendo!?-dijo una joven acercandose a Teresa

-Que crees tu que estoy haciendo?-le contesto bruscamente a su vez Teresa

-Deje que yo lo haga, para eso estoy aquí. Yo soy la enfermera de aquí, y usted claramente no esta entrenada para atender estas heridas.-Teresa tuvo que apartarse del niño para evitar que la enfermera la empujara. -Puede retirarse, yo me encargo- decía la muchacha mientras deshacía y tiraba en la basura los vendajes que Teresa había hecho.

Cuando Sammy escucho eso de que su maestra lo iba a dejar solo con la severa desconocida, se echo a llorar -No te preocupes mi amor, yo no voy para NINGUN lado.

La enfermera la miro fulminantemente y Teresa le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. En el instante en que Teresa penso en el paradero del doctor, este entro por la puerta

-Ah! ya veo que se conocieron, te estaba buscando Teresa para presentarte a la Srta. Margaret Mayfield, mi nueva enfermera. -y dirigiendose a la enfermera- Srta. Mayfield, le presento a la maestra del Hogar de Pony, la Srta. Teresa Audrey.

-...Acaso dijo "mi nueva enfermera"?...-Pensó Teresa -Como veras, ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos- respondió secamente

-Doctor, este paciente fue traído con múltiples laceraciones en ambos brazos y en las manos y acabo de desinfectar y vendar las heridas -contesto la joven con un tono profesional pero mas amable del que Teresa había recibido.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo con esos vendajes,- contesto admirado pensando que los hacia hasta mejor que el- creo que no va a haber mas juegos para ti por hoy Sammy- dijo el doctor mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chiquillo

Teresa tomo al niño en brazos y salió rumbo al patio sin decir palabra. El doctor encontró raro su comportamiento hacia la nueva enfermera. Por alguna razón el tenia la idea de que las dos se iban a llevar muy bien, ya que la joven enfermera, a pesar de ser muy formal, era muy amable.

Cuando Teresa entro al salón de clase no se esperaba aquella visión que la aguardaba… Casi se le cae el niño que llevaba en el brazo cuando vio al hermoso joven que estaba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados en el fondo del salón. Aunque ella nunca había visto al joven, sabia exactamente quien era.

-Srta. Audrey!, Srta. Audrey! Quien es ese hombre?- preguntaron curiosamente los niños al mismo tiempo

Ella lo miro mientras el avanzaba hacia el frente del salón de clase -Permitanme presentarme: mi nombre es William Anthony Andrew y estoy aquí para asistir a la Srta. Audrey en todo lo que necesite para ayudarlos a ustedes.

Todos los niños comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al mismo tiempo

-Cuantos a~os tienes?

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Vas a ser nuestro nuevo maestro?

-Porque eres tan alto?

-Cual es tu color favorito?

-Te gusta mi nuevo vestido?

Teresa comenzó a tocar el xilófono como se~al de que todos deberían de encontrar su asiento y guardar silencio

-Señorito Andrew…

-Por favor no me llame así! Llamame Tony- contesto con una hermosa sonrisa

-Solo si me llamas Teresa

-Trato

-Sabes? Cuando tu madre me contó que ibas a venir, creí que estaba bromeando…-comento Teresa mientras se dirigía hacia el fondo del salón - la verdad es que no se que hacer contigo ahora…no estoy preparada para ti.

-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla, no para que me mantenga entretenido. No se preocupe por mi. Permitame tomar a este niño de entre sus brazos para que pueda ense~ar - le dijo el apuesto joven mientras trataba de tomar al niño.

-Buena suerte con eso…murmuro Teresa mientras Sammy se aferraba mas y mas al cuello de su maestra

-Oye chico, sabes lo que tengo aquí?- dijo el gallardo muchacho sacando una especie de medallón de su bolsillo con forma de águila, una A en el centro de esta,y una campanilla que despertó la curiosidad del chiquillo.

-Es una insignia muy especial. No todo el mundo la puede tener. Te gustaría jugar con esta?-el chico extendió la mano

-Que te parece si vienes conmigo y jugamos todo lo que quieras con la insignia de mi familia?-y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, el niño extendió los bracitos para que Anthony lo tomara en sus brazos.

-Gracias. Eres un encantador de niños…-susurro Teresa mientras se preparaba para dar su lección.

Horas mas tarde Teresa fue a refugiarse en su lugar favorito; la colina de Pony. Echada en la hierba se dejo vencer por el cansancio hasta que quedo profundamente dormida. Mientras dormía sintió que algo le rozaba la cara y se fue despertando lentamente para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, así que se incorporo rápidamente

-Pero que carajos...? Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?!-Gruño Teresa con el corazón a mil.

-No, solo unos minutos. Perdona que te haya despertado, pero te veías tan adorable mientras dormías…parecías una niña.

-Si tienes algún instinto de preservación no vuelvas a hacer eso... -le advirtió severamente- Ademas...yo soy mayor que tu.

-No lo creo- Desafio el joven

-Tu eres un adolescente

-Y tu no?

-No, yo ya estoy en mis veinte

-De ninguna manera

-Pues si

-Pues no te creo

-Porque te iba a mentir sobre mi edad? Y si lo fuera a hacer, lo mas lógico seria decir que soy mas joven, no?

-William Anthony Andrew!- Se escucha a lo lejos

-Doctor Russell!

-Pero mira lo grande que estas, ya casi me alcanzas! Cuantos a~os tienes?

-17... casi cumplo los 18

-Si, pero eso es el a~o que viene, no?, yo se que acabas de tener un cumples~os, tu madre me contó todo sobre eso

-De acuerdo... acabo de cumplir 17 a~os -acepto como derrotado el joven

Teresa se puso a reír.

-Por cierto, cuantos a~os tiene la señorita Audrey?

-No es de buen gusto preguntarle la edad a una dama- replico el doctor

-Es que no me creo que esta en sus veinte…

-Si tanto lo desea saber, **Señorito** Andrew, tengo 21 a~os.

-Ah si? Sabes como se que soy mayor que tu?

-Como?

-Por mi madurez mental…

-Sabes como se que soy mayor que tu?- Lo desafío Teresa-porque soy mujer y las mujeres son mas maduras que los hombres sin importar la edad que tengan-replico Teresa mirando al doctor fijamente

-Hey!-se quejaron al unísono los hombres, pero antes de que pudieran replicar,los interrumpió la enfermera.

-Doctor, ya todo esta listo, necesita que haga algo mas por usted?

-No, todo esta bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Le gustaría acompañarnos por un momento?- Invito con un gesto para que tomara asiento en la hierba.

-Bueno…- Acepto vacilante

Después de que todos estaban acomodados en la hierba, el doctor pregunto -Y como esta Sammy?

-No lo vas a creer, pero Tony fue capaz de desprenderlo de mis brazos y pude ense~ar por el resto del día!

-Bien hecho Tony! Estoy sorprendido por tu habilidad con los niños. Veras, Sammy esta muy apegado a Teresa y no hay manera de desprenderlo de ella cuando se pone así…

-Creo que mas bien le están haciendo un mal a ese niño al fomentar sus caprichos. Que pasara cuando lo adopten? Se ira prendido del cuello de la maestra?-interpuso la enfermera

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted- contesto Teresa seriamente- Su corta vida ha sido muy dura y si yo puedo hacer algo para reponer el da~o del que fue víctima no me pesa llevarlo prendido de mi cuello todo el tiempo que sea necesario

-La Srta. Mayfield trae a colación un buen punto. Que va a pasar cuando adopten a Sammy? Yo creo que el esta muy apegado a ti Teresa.- Intervino el doctor, sorprendido por la actitud de Teresa hacia la enfermera.

Teresa no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de separase de Sammy porque ella también se había apegado a el y no sabia que haría si algún día el fuera adoptado.

-Y… si yo… lo adoptara…?

-Lo harías? Sin estar casada?-pregunto Anthony

-Porque no? Yo crecí en una familia sin padre y soy una adulta contribuyente al bien de la sociedad.- dijo con mucho orgullo

-Si usted toma esa decisión, cuente con todo mi apoyo- ofreció Anthony- a menos que a su novio no le moleste…- Dijo haciendo un gesto que daba a entender que se refería al doctor.

-Yo…no tengo…novio

-No!?, lo siento, asumía que usted y el doctor…- contesto Anthony mientras miraba confundido al doctor- mama me dijo...

-Es que tu madre prácticamente ya nos tiene casados- agrego el doctor tranquilamente mientras observaba la reacción de Teresa.

Teresa puso los ojos en blanco

-Yo detesto cuando mama se pone a hacer eso… a mi me tiene loco con eso de que ya casi estoy en edad de casarme, que voy a ser el patriarca de la familia Andrew, que tengo que tener muchos hijos para que no se borre el apellido de los Andrew de la faz de la tierra…

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Que pesado que te quieran hacer casar con cualquiera que se te pare al lado, no?- suspiro Teresa

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi madre, pero lamento decirte que ella no va a descansar hasta que ella baile en la boda de ustedes dos… de todas formas, si pudieras elegir tu misma, cual seria tu tipo?- pregunto Anthony como si le estuviera preguntando su color favorito

Teresa abrió los ojos como dos platos ante la falta de prudencia de Anthony, a quien apenas conocía y parecía demasiado interesado en los gustos de ella.

-Eso, te lo puedo contestar yo, veras…-comenzó el doctor

-Stephen no!- grito Teresa mientras gateaba hasta donde se encontraba sentado el doctor

-A Teresa le gustan los hombres altos, rubios, con ojos azules…

-Callate!- grito Teresa mientras se abalanzaba hacia el doctor para taparle la boca, pero se lanzo con tanta fuerza hacia el, que los dos terminaron acostados en la hierba, ella con medio cuerpo encima de el.

Mientras tanto sus espectadores no sabían ni para donde mirar. La enfermera se veia escandalizada por la conducta de la maestra y el adolescente los miraba perplejo pues no se esperaba semejante conducta de parte del doctor, a quien si consideraba un adulto.

-No lo digas Stephen!-sentia la sonrisa del doctor en su mano

-Veras, Teresa esta loca por… -dijo el doctor contra la mano que ahora lo quería sofocar.

- Entonces yo no cuento solo porque tengo los ojos verdes?

El doctor lamió la mano que le tapaba la boca y replico -Eso, y el hecho de que eres un adolescente…

-UGGGGG, Me lamiste la mano!-Exclamo Teresa mientras se limpiaba con el brazo del doctor

-Baya comportamiento el de ustedes! No puedo esperar a convertirme en adulto para alcanzar tal grado de madurez...

-Yo me voy a retirar… -comento la enfermera que se estaba sintiendo muy incomoda por el comportamiento de Teresa y la coquetería descarada de los caballeros.

-Y a ella que le pasa?-pregunto Anthony

-Es muy formal, necesita mas tiempo para acostumbrarse a nosotros.

-Yo creo que la Srta. formalidad no esta acostumbrada a gente como yo…

-Como así?

-Como lo puedo explicar...veras, las chicas como ella viven pretendiendo que les tienen miedo a los hombres, cuando en realidad yo me atrevo a apostar que ella se moría por estar en mi lugar hace poco. Yo por otro lado, me siento muy a gusto alrededor de los hombres...-Anthony se sorprendió- Espera... eso no suena bien...lo que quiero decir es que como me críe con tres hermanos, estar rodeada de chicos es lo mas natural para mi.-explico sonrojada

-Le voy a decir algo sobre las 'damas' con las que tengo que lidiar -expreso Anthony con cara de disgusto -son de lo peor! No hacen mas que insinuarse descaradamente, aun hasta a los hombres casados! No tienes idea de como mi padre es asediado por estas clase de "damas", aun en mi presencia!

-Créeme que Teresa si tiene idea…-bromeo el doctor

-Vas a seguir? En serio Stephen, tienes que dejar de bromear de esa forma, sobretodo delante de Anthony…Esta tontería puede prestarse a malos entendidos y yo me moriría de la vergüenza si algún comentario malintencionado llegara a oídos de su familia

-No te preocupes Teresa, yo no le voy a decir a mi padre que estas loca por el- contesto Anthony solemnemente para después echarse a reír pícaramente , disfrutando de la mortificación de Teresa.

-Ya tuve suficiente abuso de parte de ustedes! Me marcho…-replico Teresa muy enojada mientras emprendía el descenso hacia el hogar de Pony

-Espera!

-Disculpame!

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer

-Es que te ves tan bonita cuando estas enojada…

-Siempre te ves bonita, pero…

-Ya basta ustedes dos! Estoy muy enojada con ustedes, sobretodo con usted doctor Russell

-Pero el también…

-El es un chico y esa clase de comportamiento es de esperarse de el, pero tu estas supuesto a ser el adulto entre nosotros y no haces mas que atormentarme…Porque lo haces Stephen? Acaso estas celoso?-grito Teresa con rabia y casi fuera de si.

Los hombres pararon de golpe, perplejos

-Si te digo porque lo hago, dejarías de estar tan enojada conmigo?-expreso el doctor en un susurro sabiendo que lo mejor para el era mantener la distancia, pues el cuerpo de Teresa estaba en posición de pelea y estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-La verdad que no me importan tus infantiles razones para comportarte así. No quiero ni verte la cara!-y con eso dio media vuelta y siguió rumbo a su cuarto mientras murmuraba entre dientes- Yo me paso todo el día rodeada de niños y cuando creo que puedo tener una conversación con un adulto me encuentro con el niño mas grande que he conocido en mi vida…!

A la hora de la cena, por mas que Anthony trato de convencerla para que fuera al comedor con los demás , Teresa rehuso con vehemencia a salir de su cuarto, de manera que Anthony acabo trayendo la cena de ambos al cuarto de Teresa. -El doctor Russell esta muy apenado por lo que paso…

Como respuesta Teresa se metió un bocado, tratando de actuar como si no le importara. Pero en realidad estaba dolida porque nunca había discutido así con el doctor y no sabia como reparar la amistad después de haberlo puesto entre la espada y la pared. Ella sabia muy bien que el doctor tenia sentimientos por ella y había trabajado duro para evitar que esos sentimientos afloraran, ya que ella no sentía que tenia corazón para amar a nadie mas. Tampoco consideraba ético mezclarse amorosamente con alguien con quien trabajaba. Y por ultimo, lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era un amigo, no un novio que al final, ella estaba segura de que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón. Ahora esa amistad se veía amenazada por su imprudente pregunta "Acaso estas celoso?"

-Que estaba pensando?! No, es que NO estaba pensando. Me deje llevar por la rabia y ahora se que el va a querer contestar mi estúpida pregunta…No quiero verle la cara solo para evitar esa conversación…-pensaba Teresa cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar una canción que ella conocía muy bien…

**If I didn't care more than words can say**

(Si no me importara mas de lo que las palabras pueden expresar)

**If I didn't care would I feel this way?**

(Si no me importara me sentiria así?)

**If this isn't love then why do I thrill?**

(Si esto no es amor entonces porque me emociono?)

**And what makes my head go 'round and 'round**

(Y que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y vueltas)

**While my heart stands still?**

(mientras mi corazón se queda quieto)

**If I didn't care would it be the same?**

(si no me importara seria lo mismo?)

**Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?**

(comenzarían y terminarían cada una de mis oraciones con tu nombre?)

**And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?**

(y estaría seguro de este amor mas allá de toda comparación?)

**Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?**

(seria todo esto verdad si no me importaras?)

**If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say. If I didn't**

(Si no me importara niña de miel, mas de lo que las palabras pueden expresar.)

**care baby, would I feel this way? Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so**

(Si no me importaras bebe, me sentiría así? Cari~o si esto no es amor, entonces porque me emociono tanto así?)

**much? What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round while my heart just stands**

**still so much ?**

( Que es lo que hace mi cabeza girar y girar mientras

mi corazón se queda tan quieto? )

Writer: SCHWARTZ, JEAN / AGER, MILTON / YOUNG, JOE  
>Copyright: Lyrics © WarnerChappell Music, Inc., CARLIN AMERICA INC

-Oh-oh...estoy en problemas...


	4. Chapter 4

LESION

La canción la transporto al invierno pasado, cuando se la pasaron ella y el doctor escuchando música, cantado sus canciones favoritas y hasta bailando en el consultorio medico. Esa canción tenia un significado especial para Teresa cuando estuvo comprometida porque fueron palabras que ella genuinamente sentía por su ex prometido, a quien en su corazón le dedicaba la canción cada vez que la escuchaba. Pero esta vez era a ella a quien estaban dirigidas esas palabras y no podía evitar sentirse afectada por el gesto.

Nunca le habían dedicado una canción, pero no entendía si el lo hizo porque sabia que a ella le gustaba la canción o si estaba tratando de decirle aquello que había estado tratando de impedir desde hace tiempo… - Dios! en que lío me he metido…

Esa noche se le hizo bien difícil conciliar el sueño. No sabia como iba a darle la cara a nadie en el Hogar de Pony después de los eventos que la llevaron a encerrarse en su cuarto desde el atardecer del día anterior. Solo de una cosa estaba segura: no iba a permitir que Stephen se le declarara, lo evitaría a como de lugar.

Al amanecer se levanto con un plan en mente: encontrar a Anthony.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor escucho un par de voces conocidas. Teresa respiro profundo, se armo de valor y entro cabizbaja. Aunque evitaba tener contacto visual con los empleados que estaban en el comedor, percibía que todas las miradas estaban en ella. Sentía como si las luces del escenario estuvieran sobre ella y todos esperaban a que ella hiciera algo.

En vez de sentarse en el lugar en el que siempre acostumbraba, al lado del doctor, opto por sentarse al lado de Anthony, quedando este entre Teresa y el doctor. Las voces en el comedor quedaron mudas cuando entro Teresa y todos seguían mirándola cuando Anthony decidió romper el silencio, primero silbando la melodía de la canción en cuestión, y luego tarareandola.

- …si no me importara..- que canción tan pegajosa! No se me sale de la cabeza… Que dices Tere?

-Digo que no he tenido mi café todavía, así que no me hagas matarte- advirtió Teresa con voz tétrica

Anthony estallo en carcajadas

-Puedo hablar contigo?- dijeron Teresa y Stephen al mismo tiempo, solo que Teresa se dirigía a Anthony y Stephen se dirigía a Teresa.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar-le contesto rápidamente al doctor-y tu- dirigiendose a Anthony mientras lo halaba por el cuello de la camisa- ven conmigo un momento por favor.

-Oh-oh….Estoy en problemas?- replico mientras se dejaba llevar por Teresa un poco reacio.

-Se puede saber que tu crees que esta haciendo?- Le pregunto Teresa cuando salieron afuera

-No se a que te refieres- expreso Anthony con fingida inocencia

-Uno: basta, dos: necesito que me hagas un favor

-Y que puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero que no me dejes a solas con Stephen.

-Porque?!

-Tengo mis razones, solo dime si puedes ayudarme- lo miro suplicante

-De acuerdo, pero…

-Que pasa?

-No quiero meterme en problemas con el doctor…

-Y porque te meterías en problemas con el?!

-Es que… veras: es evidente que le gustas y no quiero traspasar su territorio

-Que?! Y desde cuando yo soy el 'territorio' de nadie?! -contesto ofendida

-Es el código entre caballeros… Te lo explicare en términos que puedas entender: Como te sentirías si una chica se acerca mucho al chico que te gusta?

Teresa estallo en carcajadas

-Se puede saber que es tan divertido?

-Lo que dices es absurdo!

-Y porque?!

-Tu eres adorable- contesto Teresa muy divertida mientras poniendose de puntitas le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño.

-No entiendo…

-Y porque Stephen se iba a poner territorial contigo?-Teresa comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor

-Hey espera!-comenzó a seguirla- Puede que no tenga los ojos azules de papa pero yo también tengo mis encantos… - dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Eso no se puede negar… yo estoy absolutamente segura de que puedes tener a tus pies a cualquier chica de tu **EDAD.**

Ya habían llegado al comedor

-Edad?! Hablas en serio? Mis padres tienen una diferencia de edad de 11 años!

-No es lo mismo…

-Cierto, no es lo mismo, nosotros solo nos llevamos 4 años.

-Pero tu no quieres que yo vaya a parar a la cárcel, o si?

-Eso solo aplica a los hombres

-ANTHONY! Un mes atrás tenias 16 años! 16 años! Tienes idea de lo que le puede pasar a una maestra que se envuelve con un chico de edad escolar?!

Anthony abrió la boca para replicar pero luego decidió quedarse tranquilo. Stephen comía en silencio y se sentía satisfecho e incomodo a la vez por la naturaleza de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente de el. Teresa se moría por incluir a Stephen en la conversación pues se sentía rara al no hablarle. Esta era una buena oportunidad para que ambos bromearan con Anthony. Aunque estaban sentados en la misma mesa sentía que lo extrañaba. Teresa rompió el silencio:

-Estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunto a Anthony

-No- su orgullo de hombre visiblemente herido

-Si lo estas. Por favor… no te enojes conmigo… Perdoname… -expreso mientras halaba suavemente uno de sus rubios rizos. Este toque no paso desapercibido por los que estaban en el comedor, causando que algunas cejas se arquearan y que los ojos grises del doctor se tornaran mas oscuros- Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos y que todo sea igual que antes…- concluyo Teresa

-Estas hablando conmigo o con…?- pregunto Anthony confundido.

-A quien le sirva el zapato que se lo ponga…

Con eso apareció la Hermana Maria

-Buenos días! Que bueno que los encuentro aquí a todos. Acabo de enterarme de que la temperatura va a estar muy caliente hoy así que propongo que lleven a los niños al lago para que se mantengan refrescados.

Horas mas tarde los adultos encargados estaban a orillas del lago mas cercano supervisando a los niños mientras se divertían en el agua. Por mas que Teresa trataba de concentrarse en su libro, no lo lograba así que decidió observar a la hermosa criatura que estaba tendido a su lado, sin camisa y con unas gafas oscuras. Ya que parecía dormido Teresa se animo a contemplarlo y se fijo en sus pecas.

-Te gusta lo que ves?

-Ponte una camisa, quieres?- Contesto un poco abochornada al ser descubierta mirándolo

-Que?! No puedes resistirme…?

-Exacto- replico Teresa mientras le quitaba las gafas para ponérsela ella. Luego le paso su camiseta- Yo solo soy un ser humano, no estoy hecha de piedra, sabes?

-Quien diría que la Srta. Audrey podría verse afectada por un chiquillo como yo?- murmuro entre dientes mientras se ponía la camiseta- no entiendo porqué me tratas como a un niño...si soy tan alto como el doctor Russell!- se quejo

-En realidad soy mas alto que tu -objeto rápidamente el doctor, que se encontraba cerca y estaba al pendiente de todo.

-Y que son un par de pulgadas?-

-Aveces un par de pulgadas son todo lo que cuenta…

En ese instante Teresa exploto de la risa. En varias ocasiones Stephen le había dicho bromeando que la risa de Teresa era una mezcla entre la risa de una bruja malvada y un animal herido. Su risa llenaba el aire. Ahora estaba rodando por el suelo mientras Anthony miraba confuso al doctor

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Anthony pensando que se estaba burlando de el

-pul-ga-das!… pul-gadas…- contesto Teresa entre sollozos y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

El doctor, que conocía la mentalidad de Teresa entendió de inmediato el chiste y miro a Anthony con complicidad. Poco después Anthony cayo en cuenta y estaba atónito y fascinado de que Teresa tuviera la mente así.

-Ah si?! Pues tienen que tomar en cuenta que como todavía soy un adolescente, como tanto le gusta destacar a la Srta. Audrey, todavía me queda MUCHO por crecer…

-Antes de que saquen las reglas- interrumpió Teresa- Donde esta Sammy?

Todos se dispersaron para buscarlo. Teresa por su parte, se adentro en una area boscosa.

-Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!

-Hola preciosa…

Teresa quien salió en búsqueda del niño solo con el traje de baño puesto se sintió vulnerable cuando se encontró con el vaquero que siempre la asediaba. Este la miraba con ojos lujuriosos mientras ella instintivamente trataba de cubrirse lo mas que podía.

-No te acerques…

-Que agradable verte con tan poca ropa…-le dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo con descaro -Porque no vienes aquí y te muestro como pasar un buen rato muñeca…

Mientras ella retrocedía el se acercaba mas y mas. De pronto Teresa comenzó a imaginarse lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento y quedo paralizada de terror.

-Eso es… quédate tranquila- le dijo aproximandose un poco mas

-Te dije que no te acerques a mi!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Creo que la señorita ha sido bastante clara, pero si no entiendes entonces yo te lo puedo explicar- expreso Anthony quien parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Y este quien es?

-Soy el que te va a romper la cara si no te largas por donde mismo viniste…-contesto tomado posición de pelea

-Así que aparte del doctorcito, que siempre esta a tu lado, también estas con este chiquillo?! Eres insaciable!

-No le permitiré que le hable así a la señorita!- exclamo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a la boca

Al ver que los hombres comenzaron a pelear Teresa tuvo el impulso de meterse para proteger a Anthony pero lo que paso fue que se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía y cayo con todo el peso de su cuerpo en el hombro derecho.

-STEPHEN!- clamo Teresa con un grito desgarrador que le helo el corazón al hombre al escucharlo.

Cuando llego al lugar de donde lo habían llamado entendió en seguida lo que estaba pasando. Ya Anthony y su guardia de seguridad tenían al vaquero subyugado, mientras Teresa estaba tendida en el suelo sujetando su hombro derecho.

Tuvo que librar una batalla dentro de si para no atacar al vaquero primero pero sabia que su prioridad era atender a Teresa, quien gemía de dolor. De mas estaba decir que el paseo ya había llegado a su fin.

De vuelta en el consultorio del Hogar de Pony, Stephen deposito el cuerpo de Teresa en la pequeña camita donde examinaba a sus jóvenes pacientes, mientras la enfermera se encargaba de preparar las cosas que el doctor necesitaba. Al examinarla, el doctor ordeno a todos que salieran del consultorio y cuando estuvo solo con ella, se acerco y mirándola a los ojos le explico:

-Teresa, tienes el hombro dislocado. Hay dos cosas que van a pasar ahora: Tengo que exponer el área y encajarlo en su lugar. Esto… te va a doler…mucho.

Después de sopesar la situación, ella consiguió levantar la mirada y le contesto -Confío en ti...

El doctor procedió a cortar el tirante de su traje de ba~o. El sonrojo de Teresa se había extendido por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan avergonzada como si la estuviera desnudando por completo. No entendía si temblaba por el dolor o por el toque de sus manos. No sabia para donde mirar, y de repente noto que también las manos del doctor temblaban.

Stephen nunca se había puesto nervioso mientras atendía un paciente. Había hecho ese procedimiento muchas veces antes, pero esta vez las emociones del momento le nublaban el juicio medico. Ahora entendía lo que le decían en la universidad sobre atender a seres queridos; no se puede ser objetivo cuando se trata de alguien a quien amas.

Respiro profundo para calmarse un poco y con un movimiento volvió a restituir el hueso a su lugar correspondiente.

Casi de inmediato Teresa comenzó a sentirse un poco mas aliviada. El doctor camino hacia la puerta, llamo a la enfermera y después de darle una lista de instrucciones, salió con prisa. Teresa se encontró esto extraño y con desilusión, se dejo atender por la enfermera que tan mal le caía.

Horas mas tarde Teresa se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo con Anthony _Romeo y Julieta_ para Sammy . A Teresa le encantaba leer porciones de las obras de Shakespeare con Anthony porque este tenia un ligero acento británico, ya que el había llevado a cabo sus estudios de secundaria en Londres. El acento le daba un toque de autenticidad a la lectura mientras se turnaban para leer, el los roles masculinos y ella los femeninos.

El desaparecido Sammy había estado jugando a las escondidas cuando Stephen, Teresa y Anthony comenzaron a llamarlo. Como se creyó que los grandes también estaban jugando a encontrarlo, el pequeño se deleitaba en permanecer oculto. Pero cuando vio que su adorada maestra había resultado herida, salió de su escondite para, según el, ayudar al doctor Russell a curarla. Después de mucho alboroto tratando de ver a Teresa, esta acepto verlo para que se calmara. Aunque la enfermera insistía en llevar a cabo las ordenes del doctor de que Teresa no debía movilizarse, esta la ignoro sentando al niño en sus piernas y para cuando le habían leído el primer acto de _Romeo y Julieta, _ya el pequeño estaba rendido en sus brazos. Un carraspeo los interrumpió

-Stephen!

-Donde has estado? ,Que paso contigo? ,Mira como estas!-lo bombardearon ambos

-Anthony, me permites conversar a solas con la Srta. Audrey?

Anthony dudo por un momento, recordando que Teresa le había pedido que no la dejara sola con el. Teresa lo miraba suplicante , sabia exactamente lo que venia.

-Vamos Romeo, te prometo que sere breve…

-Por supuesto- dijo Anthony sin poner resistencia alguna. Teresa lo miraba con reproche- es muy persuasivo el doctor!- dijo y con eso se marcho con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Estoy perdida…-penso Teresa


	5. Chapter 5

**IN FLAGRANTI**

-Como te sientes?- Pregunto el doctor al sentarse a su lado

-Estoy bien…-contesto nerviosa- Donde has estado?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estés bien... Ya no debes preocuparte por ese acosador…

-Stephen?! Que hiciste? ...No me digas que…

-Estaba ajustando una cuenta…

A Teresa se le encogió el corazón. - Stephen…

-Se que has estado tratando de evitarme pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo…

-No! No hay nada de que hablar… olvidate de eso

-Es que tienes toda la razón

-No, yo no debí…si pudiera tragarme las palabras te juro que lo haría…

-Pero es cierto todo lo que dices; me he comportado como un chiquillo y lo he hecho porque estoy MUY celoso…

Teresa se quedo inmóvil fijando su mirada en la chimenea que estaba en frente de ella mientras apretaba al niño que dormía en su regazo.

-Me he comportado así porque quisiera ser yo quien te haga perder la voz, las fuerzas ,el apetito…-Todas esas cosas eran exactamente las que estaba sintiendo Teresa en ese instante.- No se si te das cuenta de cuanto te... quiero. Antes éramos inseparables y me resulta doloroso tenerte tan cerca y a la vez sentirte tan lejos…Me siento… desplazado-dijo el doctor con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos grises que parecían un cielo nublado

Teresa de repente sintió el impulso se abrazarlo, pero tenia al niño en brazos y lo único que logro fue lastimarse el hombro. Cuando Stephen se acerco para quitarle al niño de los brazos, brazos en los que el mismo quería estar, pensó el, Teresa se dio cuenta de que tenia la cara magullada a golpes y sintió unas ganas enormes de cuidar de el así como tantas veces el había cuidado de ella.

Después de un rato deliberando cual debería ser su próximo paso y sin entender bien lo que hacia, se dirigió al consultorio del doctor y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la escena que se estaba desarrollando ahí. Lo que Teresa vio fue que la enfermera sujetaba la cara del doctor entre sus dos manos mientras posaba un beso en sus labios. De la sorpresa Teresa dejo caer el libro que llevaba como pretexto para ir a hablar con el doctor y tanto la enfermera como el doctor se separaron sorprendidos.

Lo que Teresa no vio fue que todo esto fue iniciado por la enfermera, quien insistió en atenderlo, y como parte del tratamiento, beso al doctor, aprovechando que había cerrado los ojos por un instante para imaginar que seria mejor si fuera Teresa quien lo atendiera, de manera que la enfermera lo tomo desprevenido. Teresa salió corriendo y el doctor salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Por mas que el doctor le rogaba que le permitiera explicar, no hubo quien la hiciera abrir la puerta.

Durante los siguientes días Teresa ignoraba al doctor como si este no existiera. A su vez ella y Anthony se habían vuelto inseparables. Muchas veces se les veía leyendo del mismo libro (sus autores favoritos eran Shakespeare y William Faulkner) para luego discutir la lectura hasta agotar todos los temas al respecto.

Un día Anthony la sorprendió con un regalo. Todo comenzó una tarde en la que Teresa sentía la necesidad de escuchar música, así como se siente la necesidad de respirar.

-Quisiera escuchar música- suspiro

-Si quieres le pido prestado el radio al doctor Russ…

-Absolutamente no!-lo interrumpió Teresa- Después de la ultima vez que trataron de tomar el radio sin permiso Teresa no quedo con ganas de tener nada que ver con ese radio...

Lo que había pasado un par de días antes fue:

-Hey!...tengo una idea: Que te parece si tomamos el radio de Stephen "prestado" para escuchar un poco de música mientras el esta completando su turno en la Clínica Feliz...-propuso Teresa

-Porque no llamamos al doctor y se lo pedimos prestado?

-Y donde esta la diversión en hacer eso? Ademas no quiero que sepa que necesito su radio...

-Algún día me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-De acuerdo...-expiro exageradamente Anthony poniendo los ojos en blanco- Como planeas conseguir el radio?

-Fácil: Como la única manera de entrar al cuarto del Dr. es a través de la enfermería y la enfermera esa esta de turno ahora, que te parece si tu distraes a la enfermera mientras yo me trepo por la ventana trasera del cuarto del doctor y tomo el radio...

-Y como voy a distraerla?!

-Ay Tony...Como que como la vas a distraer?! Aprende a usar toda esa belleza que Dios te dio! Tu simplemente te paras enfrente de ella, respiras, y ya!

Anthony se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Y a ti que te pasa?!

-Tu crees que...tu cress que yo... soy atractivo?- Dijo el joven sonrojandose aun mas

-Estas en serio? Te estas burlando de mi?! -Teresa no podia creer que Anthony, quien era habitualmente asediado por las chicas, fuera en realidad tan tímido. -Y para el colmo vengo yo a decirle estas cosas- Pensó- Esteeeeeee... lo que quiero decir es que... Maldición Tony! Que quieres que te diga?!

-Olvidalo -Dijo el poniendose de pie -Ire a respirar cerca de la enfermera para ver si eso funciona con ella- Expreso burlonamente

Tal y como Teresa esperaba, la enfermera estaba embobada con Anthony, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el doctor iba a ser relevado mas temprano ese día y la observaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión divertida, como salía por la ventana de su cuarto con el radio en brazos. La reacción de Teresa al verse pillada fue poner el radio en el suelo y huir corriendo!

Momentos mas tarde Anthony y Teresa rodaban por el piso de la risa que les causo su intento de conseguir el radio clandestinamente.

-No sabes lo mucho que me sorprendí cuando vi al doctor entrar al consultorio con el radio en las manos!-dijo entre risas Anthony- Por cierto, me dijo que te dijera que si querías el radio que te resultaría mas cómodo entrar y salir por la puerta del cuarto...-Entonces fue que se le ocurrió regalarle uno.

Cuando Teresa descubrió el regalo encima de su cama desarreglada, salió corriendo a buscar a Anthony con la intención de darle un fuerte abrazo. Cuando lo encontró casi lo tumba al suelo del apretón que le dio.

-Gracias Tony!, ven vamos a usarlo de inmediato.-Y se lo llevo tomado de la mano mientras los que estaban allí presente los seguían con la mirada.

El doctor se puso de pie y se retiro visiblemente molesto. Quedaron en el patio algunos empleados que comenzaron a murmurar como Teresa tenia al heredero de los Andrew comiendo de su mano.

Teresa se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un placer organizar su cuarto mientras escuchaba música.

-Uffff Este cuarto esta peor que el mío!- Bromeo Anthony

-…Mis hermanos son unos cerdos y como yo era la única niña a mi me tocaba recoger tras ellos… No me gusta hacer las cosas por obligación , prefiero hacerlo cuando me entran ganas, como ahora

-Esa manera que tienes de poner las palabras...- replico Anthony con picardía mientras esquivaba un cojín que Teresa le tiro a la cabeza.

-William Anthony Andrew! Que manera es esa de hablarle a una dama?!- exclamo Teresa fingiendo indignación para luego explotarse de la risa -ahora levantate de ahí que solo me falta arreglar la cama.

-Te doy una mano

-Tu vas a ser un excelente esposo algún día, sabes?-Comento Teresa mientras doblaban una sabana entre los dos- Todavía me resulta increíble que sepas cocinar tan bien!-Expreso recordando que ambos se habían escabullido en varias ocasiones en la cocina para preparar meriendas a altas horas de la noche.

Anthony quería decirle algo gracioso sobre estarse entrenando para ser el esposo de ella, que era incapaz de mantener su cuarto ordenado ni tampoco le gustaba cocinar, pero se contuvo porque sabia que cuando se ponía de coqueto con ella, esta terminaba recalcandole que era un menor de edad, lo cual le molestaba mas de lo que quería demostrar. -Tu me recomendarías?

-Claro! De hecho...yo tengo una sobrina...

-Una sobrina...-Expreso como a quien le están ofreciendo un premio de consolación -Y cuando me la vas a presentar?...

-Cuando tenga tu edad

-Y cuando va a ser eso?

-Dentro de 7 a~os

-Queeeee!? La persona que tu me estas proponiendo para que sea mi esposa es...una niña?!

Teresa no podia dejar de reirse de la expresión de Anthony-Por eso vas a tener que esperar para poder presentártela

-Por favor...no te burles de mi...

-Vamos Tony, no te desanimes, el tiempo pasa volando...-Continuo bromeando Teresa

Cuando terminaron de ordenar el cuarto Anthony declaro -Estoy aburrido…Te gustaría ir al pueblo conmigo?

-No me gusta ir al pueblo... contigo -se quejo Teresa

-Porque?!

-Tu sabes porque…-se refería a que tenia que enfrentarse a una oleada de chicas que caían como moscas a los pies de Anthony cada vez que andaban por el pueblo. Teresa se avergonzaba del comportamiento de las chicas, que buscaban cualquier oportunidad para insinuarsele al muchacho. También le incomodaba ser detestada por estas chicas, ya que si las miradas mataran, ella ya estuviera seis metros bajo tierra.

-Vamos.. por favor. Así de paso podremos pasar por la Clínica Feliz, para que te chequee el doctor Martin. -Ya que Teresa se rehusaba a ser atendida por el doctor Russell, opto por ir a ver al doctor Martin una vez por semana.

-Esta bien…

Después de ir a ver al doctor Martin, concordaron en ir al cine a ver _Gold Diggers_. Cuando termino la película casi se tropezaron de frente con una pareja que iba entrando.

-Doctor Russell! Srta. Mayfield! Que coincidencia verlos por aqui!- Exclamo Anthony educadamente

-Es un pueblo pequeño… - murmuro la enfermera, que aferraba al brazo que el doctor trataba de liberar, mientras miraba desafiante a Teresa.

-MUY pequeño- replico Teresa cuyos ojos se enfocaron exclusivamente en como la enfermera iba del brazo del doctor.

-Y que vieron?- Pregunto el doctor para aliviar la tension del momento

-Es una película vieja- contesto Anthony- se llama _Gold Diggers_ (Literalmente "Buscadora de oro" es una frase peyorativa que se refiere a una mujer que sólo sale con hombres ricos con la única intención de explotar sus riquezas.)

-Y le gusto esa película Srta. Audrey?- pregunto la enfermera con mala intención

-Que es lo que me quiere decir?- pregunto Teresa dando un paso hacia ella

-Nada, solo quería saber si la recomienda-contesto la enfermera dando un paso atrás un poco nerviosa

-Pues yo creo que tu estas tratando de decirme algo y me gustaría que te animes a decírmelo en la cara -dijo Teresa parándose frente a ella. La enfermera retrocedió un poco mas. Los hombres estaban pasmados, sabían que las chicas estaban a punto de pelearse pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover un dedo para evitarlo

-Creo..que seria…mejor si entráramos … antes de que comience la próxima tanda-balbuceo la enfermera mientras halaba el brazo del estupefacto doctor y con eso optaron por entrar al cine.

Teresa estaba furiosa. Anthony no sabia como calmarla -No se que hacer! Dime que hacer!

-Sabes que quiero hacer?! Quiero meterme en ese cine y partirle la cara a esa zorra! Acaso no viste como me miro?! y lo que estaba insinuando…

-Créeme que me encantaría verlas peleando...-expreso imaginando la escena con picardía

-Anthony! Yo nunca he podido entender que hace tan excitante ver a dos chicas peleando!

-Tienes que ser un chico para entenderlo…-contesto el joven con sagacidad - Sabes lo que podemos hacer para calmar los ánimos?

-Tengo miedo de tu respuesta…

-Alguna vez haz tomado alcohol?

-Por supuesto! Como crees que sobreviví mis a~os de universidad? y tu… haz tomado?!

-Claro! Como crees que sobreviví mis a~os en el real colegio San Pablo?

Cuando entraron los primeros rayos del sol la claridad que inundaba el lugar obligo a Teresa a abrir los ojos todavía pesados por el sue~o. Le tomo unos largos minutos ubicarse, pues no reconocía aquel lugar como su cuarto. Lo que no tardo en reconocer fue la cabeza de rizos rubios que tenia recostada en el hombro con los brazos fuertemente entrelazados alrededor de su cintura.

-Ay Dios mío…! Que he hecho?!-exclamo llevando las manos a la cara -Tony…Tony…-susurraba mientras trataba de desencadenarse de sus brazos sin éxito.

-Tony! despierta por favor...- le decía cada vez con mas angustia y desesperación. -Tony…-Teresa estaba llorando- despiértate, despiértate, despiértate!- grito sacudiendo

El bello durmiente se despertó lentamente y no se le veía bien. Alzo los ojos para ver la cara desesperada de Teresa que todavía trataba de liberarse de el. -Tony suel-ta-me.

El joven la soltó renuentemente, como si no confiara en ella -Dormimos juntos?-pregunto con una sonrisa so~adora

-Lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte de ahí antes de que…Hermana Maria!

-Ustedes dos, en mi despacho,tenemos que hablar…

Después de haber sido regañados, los jóvenes trataron de explicar lo que paso solo para ser interrumpidos por la monja que estaba muy indignada con ellos. -Ahorren las explicaciones para el Sr. Andrew, que viene de camino

-Usted llamo a papa?!

La monja les explico que alguien del Hogar de Pony había llamado anónimamente tanto al Sr. Andrew como a la familia de Teresa. -Por cierto Teresa, uno de tus hermanos acaba de llamar para averiguar como llegar aquí y me aseguro que ya estaba de camino.

-Oh no! Que horror!- pensó Teresa considerando seriamente la posibilidad de huir antes de que llegaran los visitantes

-Hermana Maria, tiene que creernos, entre nosotros no paso nada…-Trataba de explicar el joven quien estaba agonizando del dolor de cabeza

-Mira, creo que lo mejor es que se recuperen de la resaca que tienen, vayan a darse un ba~o y coman algo para que estén en forma cuando lleguen las visitas

Anthony quería hacer un chiste sobre lo de darse un ba~o con Teresa pero sabia bien que no era el mejor momento. No entendía porque era una gran cosa que se hayan quedado dormidos -Desde cuando dormir es un pecado? -pensó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. -Pero si papa saco tiempo de su ocupado horario para lidiar personalmente con este asunto entonces ha de ser serio, no?

Momentos mas tarde se dirigió al cuarto de Teresa para darle ánimos.

-Tere… Pero que estas haciendo?!

-Mira Anthony, será mejor que salgas de mi cuarto… lo ultimo que necesito es que tu padre y mi hermano nos encuentren aquí solos-dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de par en par, para luego continuar empacando con prisa

-Porque deberíamos de dejar de actuar como siempre lo hemos hecho? Si cambiamos la manera de tratarnos y/o te escapas, como pretendes hacer, no crees que eso nos va a hacer ver culpables?

-Tienes razón, pero me aterra la idea de tener que darle la cara a tu padre y lidiar con cualquiera de mis hermanos que se aparezca por aquí. No, yo no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar que tu padre me eche o que mi hermano me saque a rastras… Adiós Tony- Replico Teresa tomando su peque~a valija para luego dejar caer al suelo todo su contenido al ver al Sr. Andrew parado en el umbral de su cuarto

-Tony tiene razón señorita, por favor, permitame conversar con ustedes dos.

-Teresa? Que te pasa? Estas bien?- preguntaba Anthony mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus pertenencias. Teresa permaneció inmóvil, pálida, y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Los estaré esperando en la oficina de la Hermana Maria- dijo el Sr. Andrew serenamente, mientras Anthony halaba a Teresa por una muñeca para que se moviera.


	6. Chapter 6

**VISITANTES**

-Hay algo que quieran contarme?

-Sencillo papa: nos quedamos dormidos. Punto . Fin de la historia- contesto Anthony relajadamente. Teresa estaba muda.

-La Hermana Maria me informo que ustedes habían tomado y amanecieron… abrazados?

-Yo no la estaba abrazando, la estaba sujetando para que no se fuera.

Su padre lo miro sin entender -Puedes explicarte mejor?

-Es que ella quería ir a "hablar" con la Srta. Mayfield, excepto que no era "hablar" la palabra que usaba- luego mirando a Teresa le susurro- tienes un vocabulario muy interesante, sabes? Jamas había escuchado a una mujer expresarse de esa manera! - Luego volvió a dirigirse hacia el padre- así que la sujetaba para que no se fuera a meter en problemas y después de tanto forcejeo, nos quedamos dormidos…

-Tiene algo que agregar señorita Audrey?

-No Sr. Andrew…-susurro debilmente, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Tere… estas temblando!…Que te pasa?- exclamo Anthony poniendose de rodillas en frente de ella

-Sr. Andrew, todo esto es culpa mía, jamas debí haber permitido que su hijo tomara mientras estuviera bajo mi supervisión, les he fallado a usted y a su esposa. No tengo palabras que expresen lo abochornada que estoy por todo esto. Por favor, acepte mi renuncia. Ahora si me permite, tengo que partir…-dijo Teresa mirándolo a la cara por primera vez.

-Respeto su decisión, pero antes permita…

-No! No Teresa! Tu no tienes que irte?! No lo voy a permitir…Yo fui el de la idea, yo tomare toda la responsabilidad sobre este asunto…-la tomo de un brazo para detenerla -Si tu te vas yo me voy contigo!- estallo Anthony dejando perplejos tanto a Teresa como a su padre

-Porque mejor no nos calmamos y discutimos el asunto un poco mas?-intervino el Sr. Andrew sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo- Tomen asiento por favor. Señorita Audrey, si usted decide marcharse quiero que sepa que no se le esta echando. Yo no vine aquí a rega~arla ni a juzgarla. Para mi es evidente que el objetivo de las llamadas era para perjudicarla a usted y es mi mayor interés llegar a la raíz de este asunto en cuanto antes. Por otro lado, si usted acepta toda la responsabilidad sobre este asunto, usted me estará privando de una preciosa oportunidad para repasar con mi hijo una lección que todavía no ha aprendido a pesar de todas las conversaciones que he tenido con el al respecto.

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco pues sabia muy bien a que conversaciones se refería su padre - Papa: no-paso-nada

-Creo que no paso nada… esta vez. Pero no creo que entiendas la seriedad de la situación: Si el hermano de la señorita Audrey recibió una llamada similar a la que yo recibí, ese joven va a venir a ajustar cuentas… contigo. De acuerdo con la llamada, esta no es la primera vez que ustedes...duermen juntos.

Teresa pensaba que ese era el mejor momento para que se la tragara la tierra.

-Pero eso no es verdad papa!- exclamo Anthony poniendose de pie y golpeando el escritorio

-Y como le vamos a explicar eso al hermano de la señorita? Ponte en su lugar Tony, tu también tienes una hermana…Como reaccionarias si alguien malintencionado te contara una historia similar sobre Rosemary?

-Entiendo perfectamente…-contesto tomando asiento - Entonces haré lo que es correcto y me casare con la señorita Audrey- agrego con resolución.

Teresa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sabia si reír o llorar -Tu te estas volviendo loco o todavía estas borracho?! Casarnos?! Eso es ABSURDO! -Exclamo Teresa poniendose de pie y acercandose a Anthony -Un matrimonio forzado no va a resolver nada! Yo no voy a permitir que tu arruines tu vida casándote conmigo por habernos quedado dormidos! Tu lo que tienes que pensar es en ir a la universidad...-Trato de razonar con el joven pero este tenia una expresión seria que daba a entender que no estaba bromeando

-Teresa: por mi falta de prudencia es tu reputación la que va a terminar siendo arruinada, Como crees que voy a permitir que pongan tu honor en duda?-declaro Anthony con seriedad absoluta, como si su decision estuviera escrita en piedra.

-Anthony! Porque hablas así?-pregunto Teresa muy preocupada para luego mirar al Sr. Andrew como pidiendo ayuda -Tony...esto no es justo...Unicamente porque soy mujer es solo MI reputación la que esta en juego.

-Entiendo su posición Srta. Audrey -Intervino el Sr. Andrew -Pero, lamentablemente es la sociedad en la que vivimos que nos impone esas reglas injustas. En nombre de mi familia le aseguro que cuando venga su hermano llegaremos a un acuerdo sensible que nos ayude a aclarar este malentendido de la forma mas satisfactoria para todos los envueltos.

-Ya veo que no se puede razonar con ustedes...-suspiro Teresa pesadamente dandose por vencida- Ahora solo me queda tratar de convencer a mi hermano de que se comporte como un ser humano...-y con eso se retiro.

-Así que te gusta la Srta. Audrey...-Comenzó el Sr. Andrew de forma juguetona en cuanto quedo a solas con su hijo

-Se me nota mucho?

-Tanto que sentí como que sobraba mientras llevaban a cabo su escénita de amor- manifestó el padre esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado antes de comenzar "La Conversación" que tenia pendiente -En este caso se que estarías encantado de casarte con esa señorita, pero tu y yo sabemos mas que nadie que hacer algo por obligación no es nada placentero. Si hubieran caído presa de la naturaleza, como le puede pasar a cualquier persona, sobretodo bajo la influencia del alcohol, y la joven queda embarazada…

-Entonces el clan Andrew tuviera su tan deseado sucesor…-Contesto el joven entre dientes

-William Anthony Andrew! Tu no estas tomando este asunto con la seriedad que merita! Traer a un hijo al mundo es algo serio! Abre los ojos y mira en donde estamos! Este orfanatorio esta lleno de niños cuyos padres tal vez ni sepan que ellos existen!

-No te preocupes papa, no creo que hayan pequeños Anthonys gateando por ahí...He sido muy cuidadoso-dijo con malicia mientras su padre se ponía muy serio

-Sabes que? A pesar de tus desatinos, debo de reconocer que has actuado con una madurez que sobrepasa mis expectativas de un muchacho de 17 a~os. Cuando yo tenia tu edad mis problemas eran mantenerme oculto, escabullirme en fiestas y tratar de que George no me "capturara", pero tu...has afrontado esta situación como todo un hombre y me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Ademas pienso que alguien como la Srta. Audrey seria una excelente esposa para ti...

Anthony abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su padre y lo miro inquisitivamente

Como respondiendo a la pregunta que su hijo le hizo en silencio, el padre continuo- Lo digo porque cualquier otra chica en su lugar hubiera visto tu propuesta como una oportunidad para mejorar su estatus...en cambio lo que ella hizo fue horrorizarse con la idea!

-No te burles de mi papa...-murmuro Anthony malhumorado

-Lo que mas me sorprende es que a ella no le importa las consecuencias que un escándalo como este le pueden acarrear, al parecer, lo único que le importa es tu bienestar...

-Tu crees que... Teresa se preocupa por mi?-Pregunto Anthony esperanzado

-Eso dimelo tu: -dijo el padre inclinandose hacia adelante y mirándolo profundamente - Que paso anoche entre ustedes dos?

Como respuesta Anthony se puso rojo como un tomate

-Ya veo...Seguiremos hablando de esto en otra ocasión. - expreso el padre respirando profundo. -Ahora necesito que me ayudes a descubrir quien hizo estas llamadas. De acuerdo con mi equipo de seguridad, la llamada salió del consultorio del doctor Russell. Aquí tengo la grabación. Puedes confirmar de quien es esta voz?…

Por otro lado, Teresa se entregaba a su trabajo con tesón con el objetivo de ignorar las miradas y los cuchicheos de los demás empleados del Hogar de Pony. Sentía que la señalaban pero decidió que si su patrón no la condenaba, no le iba a importar lo que pensaran los demás.

-Robert! Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo!- Teresa salió corriendo a su encuentro pensando que tenia suerte que fue su hermano gemelo quien vino- Cuéntame como están todos!

Después de un rato conversando Robert fue al grano:-Teresa…que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Esta le explico "todo" de una manera que su hermano viera las cosas desde su punto de vista y así evitar que le diera un ataque de celos de hermano.

-No me gusta que estén hablando así de ti Teri... creo que lo mejor será que regreses conmigo…

-Si me voy, entonces seria como si les estuviera dando la razón, como si me hubieran derrotado. Eso no lo puedo permitir

-Tienes suerte de que fui yo quien tomo el teléfono… si hubiera sido nuestro hermano mayor, ya le hubiera roto la cara al Anthony ese y te estuviera llevando a rastras a Nueva York!

-Lo se… por eso eres mi hermano favorito -le dijo sonriendo

-Tu le dices eso a todos tus otros hermanos!

-Teresa! Teresa! La cena esta servida!- Anuncio la Hermana Maria

-Robert...prométeme que te vas a portar bien-le suplico Teresa mientras se ponían de pie

-Ya veremos...

Ya en el comedor todos estaban asombrados del gran parecido entre Teresa y su hermano. Teresa procedió a presentar a su hermano con todos los que estaban en la mesa. Cuando toco el turno de presentarle a Anthony:

-Este es Anthony

-Este es Anthony!?- exclamo Robert sorprendido -Teri! De la manera en que me hablabas de el pensé que era un chico!-murmuro entre dientes- Este es un hombre!

-Un placer conocerlo Sr. Audrey- interpuso Anthony con satisfacción al escuchar como se refería a el.

-Pero…si es…como un chico. Tiene la edad de nuestro hermanito a quien me recuerda mucho...

-Y tiene casi seis pies de altura!- contesto Robert

-Solo me faltan unas pulgadas…- interpuso Anthony

Teresa trataba de controlar la risa.

-De verdad Teresa?! Te vas a reír de eso ahora?! Delante de tu jefe y de la Hermana Maria?!… - exclamo exasperado Robert- …Y quien es el doctor Russell?- dijo mirando alrededor

-Ese vendría siendo yo- le contesto estrechando su mano

-Por alguna razón -dijo mirando a Teresa- yo estaba bajo la falsa impresión de que usted era mucho mas mayor, doctor.

-Pero si solo tengo 29 a~os!

-Todos los doctores alguna vez fueron jóvenes- Interpuso el Sr. Andrew

Robert se sentó con el ce~o fruncido -y quien es el tal Stephen de quien TANTO hablas?

-Ese soy yo también-Agrego el doctor alzando la mano como un estudiante

Teresa le propino una patada debajo de la mesa a su hermano mientras lo miraba fijamente -Porque no comes algo hermanito? Debes de estar hambriento!

-Ouch!-Se quejo- Esto no me gusta para nada...-murmuro- Una chica soltera conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con estos...

-Sr. Audrey, si me permite, me gustaría conversar con usted después de la cena, para aclarar algunas cosas y a la vez para que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

-Yo estaba por sugerir exactamente lo mismo Sr. Andrew…

-Rob…re-la-ja-te…-Susurro entre dientes Teresa mientras se daba cuenta de que la enfermera no estaba presente.

La Hermana Maria quiso romper el silencio - Teresa, ya me habías mencionado que tenias un hermano gemelo pero no dejo de sorprenderme por el parecido entre ustedes! Tienen los mismos gestos y hasta comen igual!

-Deja de copiarme…-bromeo Teresa dandole juguetona un codazo a su hermano

-Y tu déjate crecer el pelo para que no te parezcas tanto a mi!- contesto el hermano despeinandola un poco-

-No toques mi cabeza!- contesto Teresa dandole un manotazo

-Ustedes me recuerdan a mi par de gemelos… -intervino el Sr. Andrew sonriente- por cierto Anthony: tus hermanos te extrañan mucho y tu madre quiere ver a su "principito"… Que te parece si vuelves a Lakewood conmigo para que pases unos días con nosotros antes de partir a la universidad…

-Ya veremos…- pensando como le iba a explicar a su padre que no tenia la menor intención de hacer lo que le pedía.- Todavía me queda mucho trabajo por hacer aquí y no creo que mi supervisora pueda prescindir de mi…

-Si la Sra. Andrew quiere ver a su "principito"… yo no me voy a oponer- contesto Teresa juguetona

Anthony quería transmitirle con la mirada que se inventara cualquier cosa para que el no tuviera que ir a Lakewood

-De hecho, tu madre también ha invitado a la Srta. Audrey para que venga con nosotros…

-Oh no!... La Sra. Andrew ha de estar furiosa conmigo y querrá despedirme personalmente- penso Teresa mientras tragaba en seco y sudaba.-Tengo que salir de esta...Ya se!

-No se preocupe, su hermano también esta invitado-Intervino el Sr. Andrew intuyendo que iba a usarlo como excusa

-Mierda...Estoy jodida! -pensó Teresa mientras Anthony se reía de ella

Cuando termino la cena, resulto que Teresa no estaba invitada a la reunión de su hermano con los Andrew porque iba a ser una 'conversación entre hombres' lo cual le molesto muchísimo puesto que ya que iba a ser el tema principal de esa conversación consideraba que debería de estar presente. Su hermano no se lo permitió.

Al otro día cuando se preparaban para el viaje a Lakewood, a Teresa le indicaron que viajaría en la parte trasera del carro con su hermano. Cuando se metió al carro se encontró con que el doctor ya estaba dentro

-Hola-la saludo el doctor casualmente

Teresa todavía estaba enojada con el, así que se sentó lo mas lejos que podía de el.

-Muévete-dijo su hermano al abrir la puerta del carro

-No quiero-se negó Teresa cruzando los brazos

Robert la movió hasta dejarla casi encima del doctor

-Hey!-La proximidad con el doctor la hizo percatarse del embriagante olor de su colonia.

En eso ya estaba Anthony en el asiento de enfrente y su padre iba al volante emprendiendo el viaje.

-Podrías moverte un poco? -insistió tratando de empujar inútilmente a su hermano

-No

-Es necesario que tengas las piernas tan abiertas? La ultima vez que estuvimos tan apretados fue cuando estuvimos en el vientre de nuestra madre!

-No, pero me gusta andar así.- le contesto guiñando el ojo.

-Te espere despierta hasta bien entrada la noche- le reclamo a su hermano

-Para que?

-Tu sabes muy bien para que...-dijo Teresa mirándolo significativamente

-No te preocupes por eso...-Teresa seguía mirándolo intensamente con cara de pocos amigos - Deja de mirarme así -Dijo tapándole la cara con una mano- Lo importante es que Anthony amaneció con su carita intacta...

Anthony trago en seco.

-No te metas con Anthony -Sentencio Teresa muy seria.

Robert a~adio en broma- Pero Teresa...el solo tiene 17 a~os, vas a tener que esperar a que el se termine de criar...

-Oye Robert: NO TOQUES ESA TECLA. Tu sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerte sentir un dolor tan grande que no serias capaz de volver a caminar en tu vida... Ahora muévete que me tienes casi sentada en las piernas del doctor.- Expreso Teresa con autoridad. Robert la obedeció. -Afortunadamente para ti- Agrego Teresa- llevamos a bordo a un pediatra que se puede encargar de tus heridas cuando termine contigo.

Anthony luchaba por contener la risa mientras su padre lo miraba serio. El doctor estaba sonrojado por la proximidad de Teresa y por la imagen mental que tenia de ella actualmente sentada en sus piernas.

-Y tu de que te ríes pecoso? Tienes que saber que yo todavía no estoy muy contento contigo por haber amanecido encima de mi hermana...ademas déjame decirte que preferiría que ella se quedara con el doctor-dijo Robert con la intención de borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Anthony mientras la mano de Teresa avanzaba hacia el con rapidez

-Te tengo! Para donde vas con esa mano hermanita?-dijo Robert deteniendola justo a tiempo

-Cuando regresas a Nueva York?-Pregunto Teresa frustrada

-Ya me estas echando? Pues para tu información, Albert me ha dicho que puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera

-Albert?! Y esa familiaridad?

-Esta bien, yo le pedí que me llamara así. También me gustaría que usted me llamara así. Después de todo casi nos convertimos en una familia, no?

Teresa se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza al recordar el incidente con Anthony del día anterior al que se refería. Oculto su rostro con las manos.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Robert

-Padece de eso...yo lo llamo el efecto Kryptonyta -murmuro el doctor

-Yo creo que no le caigo bien a su hermana…-explico Albert

-No! No es eso Sr. Andrew!...-exclamo Teresa mientras fulminaba con la mirada al doctor.

-Pero como no te va a caer bien?!- Pregunto Robert confundido-si hasta en el nombre se parece a...

-A NADIE ROBERT!-interrumpió Teresa

-Robert compartió con nosotros que mi padre y yo nos parecemos a tu ex prometido- explico Anthony con una sonrisa

-ROBERT!- exclamo Teresa mortificada

-Lamento traerle tan mal recuerdo señorita Audrey…-dijo el Sr. Andrew apologético mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Teresa se hundió en su asiento. - Usted no tiene nada que lamentarse- murmuro. Luego alzo las manos para "ahorcar" a su hermano. Este al tratar de evitarlo termino lastimando el hombro de su hermana. -OUCH!-gimió Teresa apretando su hombro derecho

-Estas bien Teresa?!- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Que paso?

-Se lastimo el hombro- explico el doctor

-Lo siento Teri…

-Detengamonos un momento para ver si podemos conseguir hielo y un analgésico- sugirió el doctor


	7. Chapter 7

**EL VIAJE HACIA LAKEWOOD**

-Teri, lo siento…no sabia- le decía Robert una y otra vez mientras se sentía impotente al no poder aliviar su dolor

Teresa batallaba en su mente por decirle algo a su hermano mientras estaban solos -Rob, hay algo que nunca te dije sobre Albert, mi ex… -por su expresión Robert presentía que Teresa le iba a decir algo muy serio, pero cuando Teresa le iba a hablar, ya los Andrew y el doctor se aproximaban hacia el carro.

-Haz estado siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor Martin?- Pregunto en un tono estrictamente profesional mientras le ofrecía un par de pastillas y una botella de Coca-Cola

Teresa asintió con la cabeza recordando que había sentido cierta molestia porque Anthony se había quedado dormido en ese mismo hombro, pero como le iba a decir eso a Stephen, que parecía como si de repente hubiera perdido todo su sentido del humor?

-Entiendo...seguro te lastimaste por tu mal dormir- Dijo Stephen con un tono sombrío mientras lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos a Anthony. Luego procedió a envolver el hielo sobre el hombro de manera que el espacio personal entre ellos se estrecho. Una vez terminado, se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Teresa se sentía abrumada por la tensión del momento, pero Robert no podía olvidar que ella estaba por decirle algo importante -Que era lo que me querías decir hace un rato?…-Le susurro Robert

-Ahora no...- Musito Teresa con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

Robert sospechaba lo peor-Acaso ya descubriste lo que querías saber sobre los rubios?!- Ya no estaba susurrando

-Ah?! -Exclamo Anthony como si lo hubieran llamado por nombre.

-Rob?! No es ESO!- Contesto sonrojada

-Le has preguntado a Anthony? o lo averiguaste por ti misma…-Pregunto sospechosamente Robert

-Robert basta!

-Que me quieres preguntar?- Anthony estaba curioso

-Nada, no le hagas caso a mi hermano…Rob! No te atrevas a preguntarle una cosa así! No seria apropiado en ESTE momento…

-Es que Teresa siempre ha querido saber si ustedes los rubios… son rubios… por todas partes?

-ROBERT!

-Pero si ya Teresa me había preguntado eso!, No recuerdas?, No recuerdas lo que te dije Tere?-Exclamo Anthony con una gran sonrisa

-Que yo te pregunte que!?- Ay Dios mío…que vergüenza…-Lamento Teresa llevandose las manos a la cara

-Teresa tu...no recuerdas...nada de lo que paso antes de anoche?-Pregunto tentativamente Anthony. La mirada de Teresa le ordeno que se callara

-Y entonces?- interpuso Robert un poco serio ahora. De ninguna manera Anthony se atrevía a contar (especialmente delante de Robert) la forma indecorosa en que el le dijo a Teresa que el le mostraría con gusto para saciar su curiosidad.

-Rob! No era de ESO de lo que te quería hablar!- Interrumpió Teresa

-Entonces dime de una vez!

Teresa tomo una bocanada de aire -Recuerdas que te dije que mi ex me dejo porque el amaba a otra persona…?- exhalo antes de continuar- pues resulta que esa persona de quien el se enamoro era… un hombre.

A Robert no le estaba gustando lo que estaba escuchando. Su ex cu~ado no era solo un amigo de la infancia sino que era uno de sus mejores amigos -Eso no es verdad!-exclamo- Albert no es un...Como dices una cosa así?!

-Ya que comencé,tengo que decirte TODO: La única razón por la que el estuvo conmigo era porque…era… era porque yo le recordaba a la persona a la que en realidad el amaba…

-Por favor, no sigas, no lo digas...

Un gran silencio cayo sobre todos los que estaban en el carro. Nadie sabia ni para donde mirar hasta que Teresa rompió el silencio riéndose histéricamente.

-Se puede saber que te parece tan gracioso?-Pregunto Robert exasperado

Teresa no podía articular palabra, y tenia los ojos llorosos de tanto reirse. -…Es que es graciosisimo! El quería ser mi cu~ado! mi cu~adoooo!- no podía dejar de reirse, y se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Y tu… nunca te diste cuenta?…-Pregunto Robert después de un rato.

-Si y no... por un lado lo sospechaba y por el otro lo ignore hasta el punto de obligarlo a que se casara conmigo después de cuatro a~os de un noviazgo que era mas bien una gran amistad- Reflexiono Teresa en voz alta

Después de una larga pausa Robert quiso cambiar el tema -Teri: Anoche me entere del accidente que tuviste hace poco. Porque nunca me dijiste lo que te paso?

-No creí que fuera necesario-

-Que no era necesario?! Un hombre trata de propasarse contigo y tu no crees que sea necesario que yo le rompa la cara?!

-Ya aquí se encargaron de eso estos caballeros…

Stephen y Anthony lo pusieron al tanto de los acontecimientos referentes al caso y agregaron como el Sr. Andrew consiguió que el vaquero fuera despedido así como una orden de protección en su contra.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho desde que todo esto comenzó!

-Tu sabes que yo se defenderme…

-Yo conozco muy bien tus técnicas de pelea... pero quiero que me prometas que no me vas a ocultar cosas así en el futuro…por cierto; le has agradecido al doctor por cuidar de tu hombro?

Teresa no encontraba como explicarle que estaba enojada con el doctor que apenas la había atendido con tanto esmero y dedicación.

-Teresa ha dejado de hablarme desde el incidente del hombro…-Interpuso el doctor

-Como así?! Porque Teresa?

-Tenia toda la intención de agradecerle, pero es que cuando me disponía a hacerlo, el doctor estaba MUY ocupado con su enfermera…

-Las cosas no son como piensas…-trato de explicar el doctor

-Y como debo de pensar si yo los vi con mis propios ojos?!

-Uy! Ustedes suenan como si ya estuvieran casados!-Bromeo Robert sorprendido

-Si me dejaras explicarte…

-Sabes que? A mi no me interesan tus explicaciones y al fin y al cabo tu no me tienes que explicar nada

-Por lo menos ya están hablando- Agrego Albert

-Ah si? No te interesa? Entonces cual es el problema con la enfermera?- La desafío Stephen

-Ni te sue~es que yo estaba amargada por ti! Mi problema con la enfermera no tiene NADA que ver contigo.

-Estas segura de que no te pico el monstruo de ojos verdes?- Intervino Anthony sonriendo y pestañeando sus grandes ojos verdes hacia ella. Estaba haciendo alusión a Othello.

-Tony: te ves mas lindo cuando estas callado que cuando no lo estas.- Contesto Teresa secamente

-Esa frase…me suena familiar- susurro el Sr. Andrew

-BASTA!-Exclamo Robert- He estado escuchando bastante sobre esa enfermera y me gustaría saber si... esta buena?

-ROBERT!?- Clamo Teresa

-Que?! Solo quiero saber si su voz sensual va a la par con su imagen!-Nadie en el carro se atrevía a abrir la boca- Vamos caballeros, no pasa nada, a ver, quien me dice como se ve la enfermera...

-Sobre mi cadáver te vas a ligar tu a la...!- espeto Teresa mordiendose la lengua para no decir profanaciones en frente de su jefe. Su respiración estaba agitada

-No te alteres hermanita, solo quería ayudarte a eliminar a una rival...

Cuando Teresa estaba por abrir la boca -La Srta. Mayfield no es rival para Teresa- Sentencio el doctor. Teresa quedo inerte

-...este...viaje...se me hace...eterno...-musito Teresa con las manos en los temples como si le doliera la cabeza

-Ya casi estamos llegando-Expreso Albert ajustando el espejo para mirar a Robert. Esto no paso desapercibido por Teresa, quien se lo encontró raro pues parecía como si fuera una se~al.

-Teri, eres mi única hermana, y me preocupa que estés sola por aquí. Anthony pronto se ira a la universidad y el doctor se quiere casar y marcharse del Hogar de Pony para formar su propia familia… -Al escuchar esto, Teresa se puso triste. -Y tu… Que piensas hacer con tu vida?- Pregunto tentativamente

-Ya yo fui a la universidad -contesto Teresa cortante

-No me refiero a eso... lo que te quiero decir es... si te vas a quedar soltera por el resto de tu vida...

Teresa pensaba que nadie querría casarse con una chica tan poco femenina como ella. Recordaba como su mama siempre decía que ella había tenido solo hijos varones y la experiencia con su ex prometido le había afectado su psique hasta el punto de haber deseado fervientemente ser el hombre que su prometido hubiera querido que fuera. -Tu hablas como si contraer matrimonio fuera tan sencillo...

-Se lo que estas pensando: "nadie va a querer casarse conmigo"-Dijo Robert imitando la forma de hablar de Teresa- pero la realidad es que desde que llegue al Hogar de Pony no he dejado de recibir propuestas de matrimonio! De manera que para ti, casarte seria tan sencillo como elegir...-concluyo señalando al doctor y a Anthony

-Ah si? Sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora?!

-Por supuesto hermanita! Estas pensando en todas las profanaciones que me dirías si tu jefe no estuviera aquí...-expreso Robert con una sonrisa picara.

Teresa se mordía el labio inferior -Me he estado esforzando desde que salimos del Hogar de Pony…no se cuanto- mas- podré- soportarte...

-En serio papa, Teresa es mucho mas divertida cuando no estas...- Comento Anthony

-Por lo menos ahora se que existe un hombre al que tu respetes...-bromeo Robert

Ya el auto se había detenido y como en coreografía todos se tornaron hacia ella y comenzaron a asaltarla con la siguiente avalancha de propuestas:

-Que te parece si cambias el cielo azul por uno nublado?

-Porque no eliges a alguien a quien le gusten las mujeres?

-Porque no escoges a alguien que comparta tu predilección por los niños…?

-Podrías tener tu propio par de gemelos!

-o adoptarlos…

-Y no te preocupes por la diferencia de edad… Que son unos cuantos a~os entre gente que se ama?

-Anoche estuvimos hablando y yo di mi consentimiento ….-Concluyo su hermano mientras a Teresa le daba vuelta la cabeza

-TU DISTE TU CONSENTIMIENTO?! TU CONSENTIMIENTO ? Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIDIR SOBRE MI?!- Grito con su voz de maestra cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban tratando de embobar para obligarla a casarse…-Pero con quien es que me quieren casar?!- pensó mientras se agarraba la cabeza que en verdad le daba vueltas de tanta confusión

-Teresa, no te desanimes. El día de la boda me pondré un kilt solo para ti.- Trato de consolarla Anthony (quien anteriormente le había jurado que jamas dejaría que ella lo viera con la mencionada prenda).

-Buena suerte amigo, dijeron los demás saliendo del carro y dejando encerrados adentro a Stephen y a Teresa

-Yo solo quiero…- Comenzó a hablar Stephen

-Stephen que significa esto?!- expreso Teresa sentándose lo mas lejos posible de el y posicionandose como una fiera acorralada

-Yo solo le pedí permiso a tu hermano para hablar contigo…

-Y ustedes planearon encerrarme aquí para eso?! Eso fue lo que ustedes discutieron durante su 'reunión de hombres'?!

-He tratado de hablar contigo y no has hecho mas que ignorarme…Hasta te escribí e hiciste las cartas trizas… No tuve otra opción.

-Eso debería darte una pista de que no me interesa nada de lo que tu me tengas que decir así que abre esa puerta y déjame salir.-Expreso al verificar que su puerta estaba cerrada con seguro

-No sin antes hablar.

-No- tengo- nada -de- que- hablar- contigo- Sentencio ella cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara.

-Si no estas lista para hablar conmigo, por lo menos escuchame, por favor… Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte lo que siento por ti y no lo había hecho porque sabia que tenias el corazón destrozado y no estabas lista para…una relación. Entonces vino Anthony…y todo cambio entre nosotros.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que cuando yo te insinuaba que tu me gustabas tu literalmente me cerrabas la boca… nunca me permitías decirte ni la mitad de las cosas que Anthony te dice…

-Anthony solo bromea conmigo

-Solo bromea? Anthony también esta loco por ti! Como no te das cuenta?!

-Es un adolescente, le gustaría hasta una escoba con falda si le dicen que es una mujer...

-Pues yo creo que te gustan sus 'bromas' mas que las mías.

-Eso no es cierto! A mi me encanta cuando ustedes dos forman un equipo para sacarme de quicio- contesto sarcásticamente

-También he visto como lo abrazas,y lo tomas de la mano… a mi nunca me tocaste así!

-Si tu quieres abrazos ve y dile a TU novia que te los de! o debería decir 'prometida'?

-Si te refieres a la Srta. Mayfield, nunca estuve interesado en ella de esa manera. Ni tampoco condono la manera en que te trato… Por cierto...fue ella quien hizo las llamadas... Al llamar a tu familia incumplió el acuerdo de confidencialidad que todos los empleados de los Andrew tenemos que firmar, y fue despedida.

-Me lo sospechaba…-murmuro con rabia, luego exclamo con desdén- Me imagino que debes de estar devastado!

-Teresa…como puedo hacer para que me creas? Fue ELLA la que me beso!

-Siéntate a esperar que yo me crea ese cuento… y también me vas a decir que te llevo al cine a rastras?

-Bueno…tengo que reconocer que la invite para darte celos y lo único que logre fue que amanecieras en los brazos de Anthony!

-Tu crees... que paso algo entre Anthony y yo?

-Trato de no pensar en eso...pero tengo tatuada en mi mente la imagen de ustedes dos...durmiendo abrazados... No sabes el autocontrol que tuve que ejercer para no desprenderlo de ti!- expreso con rabia mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños y recordaba cuando los encontró dormidos-...En fin, yo no pretendo que me elijas a mi... Entiendo si prefieres a Anthony… Como no te vas a enamorar de el?...

-Las cosas entre Anthony y yo no son así! Nosotros somos amigos, así como tu y yo un día lo fuimos. La razón por la que tenia a Anthony cerca todo el tiempo era para evitar esta misma situación en la que estoy ahora contigo…

-Así que usaste a Anthony de la misma forma en que me usaste para que no se te acercara el vaquero acosador?

-Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras! Y si sentías que te estaba 'usando' porque te dejaste?

-Porque yo te…Teresa yo te… extraño. Extraño ser tu amigo, extraño la música que compartíamos,extraño cuando me leías tus pasajes favoritos para 'inculcar un poco de cultura en mi'…

-Nada de eso te importo cuando te pusiste a besuquear a TU enfermera...

-Teresa...Eres la única persona con la que me he puesto nervioso al darle tratamiento medico! No viste temblar mis manos? Como es posible que me ponga así **si no me importaras**?… -Dijo el doctor recalcando el titulo de su canción favorita

Teresa se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

-Si miras a tu alrededor no podrás ver el fin de todo lo que el te puede ofrecer…En cambio yo… no tengo nada mas que ofrecerte que todo lo que yo soy-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos como un cielo nublado a punto de llover.

Al verlo le parecía como un niño desconsolado y tuvo la compulsión de evitar que derramara lagrimas por ella -Stephen…!- murmuro mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos- perdoname…lo que tu eres es mas de lo que yo merezco…lo siento…-expreso tratando de deshacer el abrazo, pero el no la soltó.- Stephen?!

-Espera un momento, estoy haciendo un sueño realidad…-dijo mientras la apretaba un poco mas- Sintió como el cuerpo de Teresa se tenso por completo y luego se relajo.

-Sabes cual es mi sueño?…- le susurro ella al oído sin romper el abrazo

-Cual?

-Despeinarte…-susurro acariciando su cabellera-y desarreglar todas tus cosas- sonrío

-Siempre te quise preguntar: desorganizabas las cosas de mi consultorio a propósito?

-Por supuesto...me encanta ver la cara que pones cuando muevo uno de tus frascos- sonrío traviesamente

-Conmigo... puedes hacer lo que quieras…-le dijo al oído mientras aflojaba los brazos un poco- Pero no desorganices mis cosas...

Teresa se puso de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus piernas, estilo oriental. Parecía como una niña que estaba por cometer una travesura mientras desordenaba el pelo azabache del doctor. Sabia que el era un obseso de la nitidez lo cual era evidente tanto en su persona como en sus cosas. Mientras se deleitaba en su faena, el doctor la observaba con detenimiento. Imaginaba como seria el sabor de sus labios cuando Teresa lo interrumpió -Ya esta! Ahora estarás loco por peinarte… espera, te presto mi peine…-dijo buscándolo en su bolso

-Lo que estoy loco por hacer es darte un beso… -expreso el cuando el peine iba a medio camino.

Tanto el peine como la mirada de Teresa fueron a parar a su regazo.

-Me permites?-le pregunto Stephen con sutileza mientras se acercaba con precaución

Teresa podía sentir que su sonrojo le quemaba la cara. Trato de hablar pero no podía pronunciar palabra.

El se acerco con precaución y poso un beso en una de sus mejillas encendidas y luego en la otra. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso en la mejilla. Al unísono fueron formando un camino de besos que se dirigía hacia sus bocas. Una vez rozaron sus labios el beso se volvió sublimemente suave. Teresa podía sentir que el ponía el corazón en cada trazo de sus labios en los de ella. Jamas la habían besado tan bien y con tanto amor. A medida que pasaban los segundos el contacto ondulaba entre suave y profundo. Tan perdidos estaban en el beso que no se percataron de que alguien se acercaba al carro.


	8. Chapter 8

UNA LECCION  
>Los dedos de Teresa se hundían en su pelo a la vez que lo aferraba mas a su boca, como si fuera posible estar mas cerca de el. Las amplias manos del doctor viajaban desde sus caderas hacia la parte superior de su espalda para luego quedarse un rato descansando en su cintura, la cual casi rodeaba.<br>De repente se escucho que golpeteaban con rapidez una puerta del carro. La pareja de separo con la velocidad de la luz, jadeando y con el corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que creían que se les iba a salir del pecho.  
>-Lamento interrumpir su 'conversación' pero ya no puedo retener mas a mi madre y tu hermano se esta poniendo cada vez mas y mas inquieto. - Informo rápidamente Anthony mientras tomaba el volante. -Doctor Russell -Agrego con picardía mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor- Tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con la Srta. Audrey el plan B?<br>-Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando tu llegaste…-contesto con un aire de sarcasmo y hastío  
>-No hay tiempo ahora… Ya están todos esperándonos en la entrada!- Exclamo Anthony - Teresa, tienes que llevarme la corriente, no importa cuan extraño te parezca lo que va a pasar ahora…<br>Ya habían recorrido el largo camino desde el portal de las rosas hasta la entrada a la mansión de Lakewood. En lo que Anthony se desmonto del auto para abrir la puerta del lado de Teresa, esta se acerco a Stephen y le susurro -YO te doy consentimiento para que hables conmigo, y esta "conversación" queda pendiente…- concluyo dandole un beso rápido en los labios.  
>Anthony le tendió la mano para ayudarla a desmontarse del auto. Pero al estar fuera no la soltó sino que procedió a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión tomado de su mano.<br>-…Anthony?!…- Pregunto Teresa confusa cuando trato de soltar su mano, pero este se lo impedía.  
>-Sigueme la corriente….-Dijo este entre dientes y mirándola de lado.<br>Teresa miro hacia atrás para ver a Stephen pero este todavía estaba dentro del carro peinándose rápidamente. En eso Anthony entrelazo sus dedos con los de Teresa.  
>Al llegar a la entrada Teresa noto que tanto Albert como Robert no reaccionaban al verlos tomados de las manos. Por otro lado Candy estaba boquiabierta…<br>-Bien…venidos…-balbuceo con la vista fija en las manos entrelazadas de Anthony y Teresa.  
>-Esa es tu novia?!- Exclamo William Alistair, uno de los gemelos Andrew<br>-Es un placer conocerla… Srta. Audrey - Declaro galantemente el otro hermano, William Albert Junior, tomando la otra mano libre de Teresa y posando un beso en ella.  
>-Ella es hermosa…-Suspiro su preciosa hermana Rosemary<br>Teresa fijo la vista en el suelo y ladeando la cabeza susurro -Ay Dios mío… Que ustedes están haciendo?  
>Anthony se inclino hacia su oído -solo...sigueme la corriente….-y luego dirigiendose a sus hermanos- Chicos, hablaremos mas tarde, ahora los mayores tenemos que conversar- Expreso con una autoridad, que a Teresa le parecía inusual y estos le obedecieron sin chistar.<br>Una vez adentro Anthony rompió el silencio -Me imagino que ya estarás al tanto de las circunstancias que llevaron a mi padre al Hogar de Pony ayer.  
>-Si… pero yo no… Que fue lo que paso?- Contesto Candy sin quitar la vista de las manos que todavía estaban entrelazadas<br>-Paso que Teresa y yo vamos a tener que casarnos...  
>-NO!-Exclamo Candy llevando las manos a la boca- Pero… y Stephen?!-Este permanecía cabizbajo-Oh no! Anthony! No puedes, ellos deben de estar juntos!<br>-Lo se, pero cometimos una indiscreción y su hermano insiste…  
>-Yo EXIJO que se casen! -Intervino Robert<br>-Y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, pero el doctor persiste en que Teresa tiene que elegir entre los dos.  
>-Pero… Aaaaanthony…tu estabas supuesto a ser un cupido entre ellos…no convertirte en el rival de Stephen! Acaso tu…la amas?<br>-Si…-contesto cabizbajo, luego tomo la mano de Teresa que tenia presa, poso un beso en ella y agrego mirándola a los ojos -y nada me haría mas feliz que hacerla mi esposa.- Teresa lo miraba con terror porque parecía muy convincente.  
>-Y tu Teresa…amas a mi hijo?<br>Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en Teresa.  
>-Candy! -Interrumpió el doctor poniendose de pie- …pensé que serias la guardiana de nuestro amor y ahora resulta que tu hijo es el que se va a casar con el amor de mi vida?!<br>Candy todavía esperaba que Teresa le respondiera  
>-Yo no puedo…-contesto poniendose de pie y caminando hacia un gran ventanal, dandoles la espalda y tapandose la boca para evitar que vieran como luchaba por no reirse. Para los que la observaban parecía como si fuera a estallar en llanto. No quería participar en la farsa pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo, así que procedió a tomar una bocanada de aire y exclamo -Yo no puedo elegir entre los dos!<br>-TIENES que elegir a UNO!- insistía Robert  
>-Ella debería de casarse conmigo porque yo me enamore de ella primero!-Espeto el doctor<br>-Pero yo la ame de ultimo!- Lo desafío Anthony, volteando a mirar a su madre como quien pide ayuda  
>-Hijo, yo te daría la vida si pudiera para que tu fueras feliz pero yo no puedo hacer que ella te ame…<br>-Entonces… quieres decir que…no se puede obligar a alguien a amar a otra persona?…-Inquirió Anthony  
>Los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lagrimas. Albert corrió a su lado para consolarla y le hacia señas a Anthony para que terminara con la broma<br>-Vamos mama, no llores… todo esto fue una broma. La verdad es que Teresa esta con Stephen tal y como lo querías.  
>Las lagrimas de Candy cesaron de inmediato y fue feliz a darles un abrazo a la maestra y al doctor, que estaban perplejos de lo rápido que se repuso de su torrente de lagrimas.<p>

Mas tarde durante el almuerzo hablaban animadamente cuando de repente Candy formulo:  
>-Ven que si tenia razón? y como fue que ustedes se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban?<br>-En el instante en que la conocí- contesto rapidamente el doctor ante la risa de todos.  
>-Para mi fue dos semanas después de haber llegado al Hogar de Pony; como ambos somos madrugadores coincidimos en la cocina, yo para tomar cafe y el su te. Luego el me invito a "rastrear" el área y aunque no entendía lo que había que hacer, decidí ir con el. Estábamos caminando en silencio alrededor del Hogar de Pony cuando escuche el llanto de un niño. Fuimos corriendo hacia el origen del llanto y encontramos a Sammy….-la voz de Teresa se quebró y sus ojos se estaban llenado de lagrimas. Como no podía continuar Stephen le tomo la mano para confortarla y continuo con el relato<br>-Cuando lo encontramos estaba en un estado deplorable; estaba desnutrido y todo su cuerpecito estaba magullado de golpes, rasguños, mordidas y… quemadas de cigarrillo. Aunque tenia casi tres años, en términos de desarrollo parecía como si tuviera 17 meses…  
>Candy estaba llorando, otra vez.<br>-Cuando lo encontramos lo tome en mis brazos…-continuo Teresa-no podía creer que alguien podría ser capaz de hacerle algo así a un ser indefenso…entonces el niño se aferro a mi y dijo lastimosamente…"mama"-en eso perdí el dominio de mi misma y comencé a llorar a la par con el niño, mientras que Stephen manejo la situación con tanta calma... Con el alboroto, la hermana Maria pensaba que algo terrible había pasado pero cuando vio que encontramos un niño se puso TAN contenta!  
>-No es la primera vez que ella encuentra un bebe…-comento Candy<br>-Yo ya tenia al niño mojado en lagrimas cuando el doctor comenzó a examinarlo… al verlo trabajar tan sereno… su manera tan delicada de cuidarlo… de repente me pareció muy atractivo un hombre que fuera tan dulce y tierno con los niños.

-A mi me encantan los niños!-Exclamo Albert Jr.

-No es cierto! El otro día dijo que eran una peste- Murmuro Alistear

-Tu eres la peste!

-Junior y Stear! Podrían parar los dimes y te dirés delante de la visita!? - los regaño Candy - Me alegra que la Srta. Audrey viniera acompañada de su hermano gemelo para que ustedes vean como es que se tratan un par de hermanos gemelos adultos

-Adultos!? Pero si ellos parecen adolescentes!- murmuraron los gemelos Andrew al unísono

Teresa y Robert se miraron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a torcerse de la risa. Cuando las carcajadas iban menguando Teresa logro decir-...aaahh Sra. Andrew...Es evidente que usted no nos conoce bien...los caballeros que nos han acompañado durante el viaje podrán atestiguar a lo que me refiero - Los aludidos afirmaron con la cabeza

-Pero...es que ellos discuten tanto- se lamento Candy- y a veces se ponen a pelear...

-Con el tiempo las peleas irán disminuyendo pero las discusiones...Por cierto, tu-me-debes-una -Le advirtió Teresa a su hermano el cual se puso en guardia de inmediato

-Afortunadamente para ustedes- Dijo Robert dirigiendose a los gemelos que estaban sentados al lado opuesto de la mesa- Ustedes pueden darse un par de porrazos y no pasa nada, pero yo a esta demonia no puedo ponerle un dedo encima desde que éramos pequeños ...

-Jejejejejejej- se burlaba Teresa- Mama no lo permitía - dijo engreída

-A mi me hubiera gustado tener una hermana gemela...-suspiro Rosemary

-Yo también...es duro crecer rodeada de hombres, verdad Rosemary? Por eso cuando éramos pequeños, yo trataba de obligar a Robert de que se pusiera un vestido y jugara a las muñecas conmigo, pero después... el se volvió mas fuerte que yo y dejo de hacer lo que yo le decía...-comento Teresa con nostalgia

-Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos pasar por esto sin que ese detalle saliera a relucir...-murmuro avergonzado Robert- Y porque no les cuentas de tu etapa travesti?-la desafio

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Teresa les explico sin reserva como un día se le ocurrió vestirse como su hermano para ver si podia engañar a alguien de su familia, lo cual estaba logrando con éxito hasta que Robert apareció para furiosamente revelar la verdadera identidad de la impostora,que con recogerse el pelo, ponerse una gorra, y usar su ropa, había logrado hacerse pasar por el. Tiempo después, cuando eran adolescentes, Teresa se unió al club de Shakespeare de su escuela y por mas que le rogara a su hermano que participara con ella en la obra _Noche de Reyes_ porque los personajes principales, Viola y Sebastian, eran hermanos gemelos, Robert se negaba rotundamente. "Nosotros nacimos para hacer ese rol!" era el argumento de Teresa, pero lo de Robert eran los deportes. De manera que Teresa decidió interpretar ambos roles.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me hiciste eso...-expreso Robert abochornado.

-Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras de la atención que te prestaban las chicas después de las funciones...

-Así que...las chicas no sabían...entonces...?- Balbuceo Rosemary abrumada de la admiración que sentía por Teresa en ese momento

-Entonces- Intervino Robert- la naturaleza hizo lo suyo y ya Teresa no puede hacer que las chicas se enamoren de ella pensando que soy yo...

-Precisamente...-comenzó a decir Candy- algo que siempre me ha preocupado es que mis gemelos queden envueltos en un triángulo amoroso...Perdón, dije algo que no debía?

Teresa y Robert se veían notablemente incomodos y perturbados. Albert puso su mano sobre la de Candy y con la mirada le expreso que no continuara con ese tema.

-Las chicas estarán locas por mi porque es evidente que de los dos, soy el mas apuesto! -Bromeo Albert Jr. para aligerar la tensión del momento aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-A que no?- Lo reto Allistear

-Desafio aceptado

-Perdón...-Continuo Candy-Entonces quiere decir que Stephen te gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo! Que romántico!

-Y ustedes…como se conocieron?-Pregunto Teresa

Los gemelos pusieron cara de "otra vez esa historia!". Rosemary observaba discretamente a Robert y Anthony estaba completamente ajeno del momento, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.  
>-Veras- Tomo la palabra Albert, que sabia que a Candy le gustaba escucharle contar esa historia- un día estaba yo en la Colina de Pony cuando de repente llego con la rapidez de un torpedo una pequeña llorona… esa eras tu Candy…-Dijo tocando la punta de su nariz<p>

…y el resto es historia.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Notas de la autora:

Queridas lectoras: No encuentro palabras para expresarles lo mucho que he apreciado su apoyo durante la aventura de publicar a tan gran escala una historia mía. Especialmente AnaEdith; que fuiste la primera y casi única persona que ha comentado en cada capitulo! Tus comentarios me han dado brios para continuar escribiendo. Y hablando de continuar...Este capitulo es originalmente el fin de esta historia pero siento que aun hay mas que contar. Que piensan ustedes? Se que esto suena como chantaje literario pero si ustedes comentaran MAS eso me inspiraría a continuar escribiendo... ;p


	9. Chapter 9

EN EL CLOSET

-Y cuando se van a casar?- Se entrometio la Sra. Andrew

Esta pregunta desencadeno una conversación que le robo a Teresa la recién adquirida felicidad que había encontrado en Stephen. Mientras Teresa abogaba por casarse en un futuro **lejano** Stephen le explico que tenia la intención de que la boda fuera lo mas pronto posible porque era muy probable que en cualquier momento los Estados Unidos interviniera en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la cual ya estaba en su apogeo. Stephen, cuyo padre ocupaba un alto rango militar, no solo había recibido entrenamiento militar sino que había cursado sus estudios de medicina con fondos de la milicia.

-De manera que soy propiedad del gobierno y cuando la orden sea dada, voy a ser enviado a prestar los servicios por los cuales ha pagado…-Termino de explicar Stephen.

Teresa estaba en estado de shock. Escuchaba las voces que la rodeaban, pero sentía como que ella no estaba allí sino que lo observaba todo a distancia. Basto un toque de la mano de Stephen para que su alma volviera a su cuerpo.

-Teresa?! Estas bien?

Al reaccionar, Teresa se dio cuenta de que ya la Sra. Andrew estaba planeando la boda relámpago cuya luna de miel terminaría con ella perdiendo a su esposo entre las garras de la guerra. -Necesito un momento para poder procesar lo que esta pasando…

Por otro lado, Rosemary intuía que algo le molestaba a su hermano mayor y decidió abordarlo -Tony…Que te pasa?

-Nada

-Te noto extraño…te estas esforzando por parecer como que todo esta bien pero se que algo te molesta…

-Rosy…tu no entenderías…

-Entiendo que te gusta la Srta. Audrey…

-Eso era una broma para fastidiar a mama…

-Tony…no me subestimes…yo SE que ella te gusta… soy mujer y puedo intuir esas cosas…- Presumió la jovencita de 13 a~os

Anthony la miro sorprendido -Que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?- propuso poniendose rápidamente de pie para sacar a su hermanita lo mas pronto posible de allí.

Al rato, Rosemary y los gemelos planearon la operación " Anthony tiene que hablar con Teresa a solas", y esto fue lo que paso: los gemelos propusieron un juego de baloncesto en el cual trataron de incluir tanto a su padre como a Stephen y a Robert.

Rosemary se aproximo a Stephen, el cual rehusaba dejar a Teresa. -Doctor Russell, me permite tomar prestada a su novia? Quisiera mostrarle unas colecciones que tengo…

-Me parece bien, ve a jugar con ellos Stephen…- Le animo Teresa, que veía esto como una oportunidad para despejar su mente

-De acuerdo- Dijo Stephen dandole un beso en la mejilla- aunque me gustaría que te quedaras y vieras como acabo con estos en el baloncesto- Con esto, el instinto competitivo de los otros caballeros entro en función, pero cuando se disponían a formar equipos, este noto -Estamos desiguales, necesitamos uno mas…Donde esta Anthony?

-No se…Rosy?- grito Albert Jr. -Si ves a Anthony por ahi, le dices por favor que venga a la cancha?

-Seguro…- contesto la jovencita mientras guiaba a Teresa por los enormes pasillos de la mansion.

De repente, una puerta se abrió y una mano halo a Teresa hacia dentro

-Anthony! Los chicos te están buscando…-Exclamo sorprendida Teresa

Anthony puso un dedo en la boca de Teresa como se~al de que guardara silencio. Esta se percato enseguida de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, peligrosamente cerca.

-Yo necesito hablar contigo- Expreso Anthony con urgencia - quiero pedirte que no te cases con el doctor Russell antes de que se vaya a la guerra…Por favor… espera por mi

-Anthony, yo voy a salir por esa puerta y voy a pretender que tu no me dijiste lo que creo que me estas tratando de decir.-Dijo Teresa mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. Anthony cerro la misma con un brazo extendido aprisionando a Teresa entre el y la puerta.

-Quiero que dejes de tratarme como a un niño y me veas como a un hombre- Dijo con calma y seriedad mientras su verde mirada se fijaba en los ahora alarmados ojos cafe de Teresa

Teresa sentía que cada segundo que pasaba ella se estaba agitando mas y mas pero decidió calmarse y abordarlo de la forma mas apacible que podia bajo esas circunstancias -Anthony…te suplico que no me sigas hablando así…déjame salir, por favor…-le rogó mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo de ella. No logro moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Te voy a dejar salir cuando me contestes una pregunta: Cual de los dos besa mejor?-le pregunto con osadía

-QUE!?

-Vas a seguir pretendiendo que no paso nada entre nosotros la noche que estuvimos tomando?-pregunto sorprendido apartandose un poco de ella

Teresa estaba colorada de la vergüenza tratando de evitar la mirada verde que estaba clavada en ella.

-Mierda... Realmente eso sucedió?! Que carajos he hecho?!-dijo ella llevandose las manos a la cabeza- Pensé que era sólo un truco de mi mente borracha pero... Realmente sucedió! -Se lamento tratando de encontrar sentido en lo que había pasado esa noche -Esa noche... lo único que quería era que me dejaras romperle la cara a la maldita enfermera pero tu… no me soltabas...así que... hice como que te iba a besar para ver si te sorprendías y bajabas la guardia, pero en vez de liberarme me tomaste con más fuerza!… Nunca pensé que tu me ibas a corresponder! No estabas supuesto a corresponderme!-le dijo dandole un manotazo en el brazo-Maldición!-exclamo desesperada - Tony; te pido que entiendas que jamas fue mi intención atraerte...seria mejor si te olvidaras lo que paso y que sigamos adhiriendonos a nuestra version de la historia en la que "no paso nada"

-Yo jamas podría olvidar mi primer beso..-declaro el tristemente

-De ninguna manera! Di que me estás tomando el pelo! DIME!-le dijo zarandeandolo por los hombros- Mierda! ...Esto no puede estar pasando…

-Así que ... lo que pasó entre nosotros. Nada de eso importa? ¿Tu…no sientes nada por mí?-pregunto el muchacho proyectando toda la tristeza del mundo en la mirada lo cual le termino de quebrar el corazón a Teresa

-...Anthony...Déjame explicarte algo: yo crecí enamorada de mi ex. Él era mi vecino, era amigo de mis hermanos, él era como parte de mi familia. Incluso fuimos a la misma escuela. Lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Cuando se decidió a salir del closet el día antes de nuestra boda, huí con la esperanza de olvidarlo... pero entonces conocí a tu padre, y fue como si me hubiera metido en una maldita máquina del tiempo y me hubiera encontrado a mi ex en el futuro… afortunadamente para mí, yo apenas llego a ver a tu padre, pero al parecer los dioses no consideran que mi mortificación fuera suficiente y te enviaron a trabajar conmigo ... mi ex en el pasado ... era de tu edad cuando empezamos a salir-se lamentó- Así que deseas saber si tengo sentimientos por ti? Déjame decirte que ha sido muy duro estar cerca de ti ... no sólo porque me recuerdas a él, sino porque eres exactamente como yo quería que el fuera ... la noche que yo te besé me olvidé de quién era yo y quien eras tu...

Anthony la miró con curiosidad

-Olvide que tú eres un menor de edad bajo mi tutela y que soy empleada de tus padres y eventualmente... tuya cuando heredes todo esto

-¿No hace eso las cosas más interesantes?- pregunto pensando en lo que le había dicho Rosemary para animarlo a luchar por su amor.

- Interesante?! A ti te parece interesante que yo pierda mis medios de vida?

-Yo te aseguro que eso no va a ser un problema...

-Y Stephen?!

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Tu entiendes que en este momento tu madre esta planeando mi boda con Stephen...lo que significa que el y yo estamos comprometidos...?!-Exclamo ella tratando de entender ella misma lo que estaba pasando

-No tengo problema con eso ... No soy celoso

-Pero él si lo es! y además ... Yo no soy esa clase de chica y es realmente ofensivo que sugieras tal cosa...

-El hecho de que no sea celoso no significa que estoy dispuesto a compartirte con el doctor...lo único que te estoy proponiendo es que no te cases _antes_ de que el se vaya a la guerra, porque si de todos modos vas a tener que esperar a que el regrese, a la misma vez mientras pasa ese tiempo podrías darme la oportunidad de convertirme en el hombre con el que te podrías casar algún día...cuando estés lista. Si para cuando el regrese todavía quieres casarte con el... entonces me dare por vencido.

Aunque había tratado de evitarlo desde el principio,Teresa se sentía culpable de que Anthony se enamorara de ella. Sabia que no debía de alimentar sus esperanzas, pero a la vez no encontraba la manera de negarse. Ademas, a causa de su indecision sobre como lidiar con esta situación estaba convencida de que le estaba siendo infiel a Stephen.

-A propósito ... No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Eh ?

-Quien te besó mejor?

-Yo no voy a contestar esa pregunta! -dijo con la cara roja como una remolacha

De repente oyeron voces fuera de la habitación y alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta. Anthony agarró a Teresa y se escondió en el interior de un enorme closet que estaba cercano. Teresa estaba temblando de los nervios y Anthony tuvo que cerrarle la boca con una mano para evitar que hiciera ruido

-No está aquí … juraba que había escuchado voces…

-Lo siento, señora. Pensé que lo había visto entrar en su habitación. -Dijo una sirvienta que luego salió de la habitación

-hmmmm. Tengo la sensación de que algo está pasando ...

Alguien más entra -ummmm… mamá?- era la voz de uno de los gemelos

-Dime, mi amor

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy buscando a tu hermano mayor.

-Creo que lo vi caminando hacia los establos… Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

-Viste si la Srta. Audrey estaba con el?

-No, el iba solo. La Srta. Audrey estaba con Rosy. Yo las vi juntas antes de comenzar el juego.

-Yo también las vi, pero hace rato fui al cuarto de Rosemary y ellas no están ahi...

- Y porque me preguntas si la Srta. Audrey estaba con Tony?

-No lo sé… es solo un presentimiento...Y tu que haces aquí? No estabas jugando?

-Es que…tenemos sed y… te estaba buscando para que nos prepares una merienda…

-Ya voy…

Y después las voces se desvanecieron. Cuando escucharon que cerraron la puerta, la pareja en el armario dejó escapar el aliento que habían mantenido lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Ufffffff! Eso fue emocionante! -susurro Anthony mientras destapaba la boca de Teresa

-Cállate y déjame salir de aquí! Si tu madre nos hubiera encontrado yo hubiera tenido que matarme aquí mismo...-murmuro mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

-Te amo- Dijo tratando de enfocarse en los ojos de ella en la oscuridad.

Ella se quedo en estado de shock por un momento. Su declaración la tomo por sorpresa. -Me encantas- agrego el y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar sintió que los fuertes brazos del joven la rodeaban, y la sostenían tan cerca como era posible en el estrecho espacio. Este se inclinó y la besó con pasión y desenfreno. Teresa quería romper el contacto entre ambos pero estaba tan aturdida que las fuerzas la habían abandonado.

De repente se escucho un silbido que provenía desde lejos. Entonces Teresa pudo detener el beso y se apartó al instante. Estaba alarmada.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos va a encontrar aquí…

-Ese fue mi hermano. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que el me encuentre a mi…-pensó Teresa

~! #$%^&*(()_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# ~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*((((((

Notas de Pupee:

yuukychan: No te sientas tan mal, muchas veces hasta yo misma he cometido el pecado de leer un fic completo sin dejar un miserable comentario…pero ahora como escritora es que reconozco lo importante que es reconocer el esfuerzo que se pone en escribir estas cosas… En cuanto a Anthony…estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es bueno que el chico este solo...Déjame ver que puedo hacer por el ;p

Josie: Mira como yo lo veo. Candy se puso a emparejar gente que no estaba lista para eso (Teresa todavía no se ha recuperado totalmente de su relación pasada) y figuro que si enviaba ayudantes al Hogar de Pony la pareja tendría mas tiempo para avanzar su relación.

La farsa ideada por Anthony en el capitulo 8 era una manera de darle una lección a su mama y a la vez dar a mostrar que era indiferente a la union de Teresa con Stephen. Tanto su hermana como los gemelos eran parte de la broma porque Anthony había hablado con ellos mientras Teresa y Stephen estaban en el carro. Eso, debí haberlo hecho mas explícito en la historia y en cuanto pueda voy a expresarlo mejor…no eres la primera lectora que se confunde… ;/ Te prometo que lo voy a arreglar ;p

Laila: Candy ya no es la chica ingenua que nosotras conocemos. Para este punto ella se hace la chiva loca jejejej. Creo que no le di tiempo de reaccionar entre lo de la broma y su éxito en emparejar a Teresa con Stephen.

En cuanto a Anthony,cuando leas este capitulo tu me dirás si el siente algo por Teresa o no. Sabes que? Lo que escribí en este capitulo fue inspirado, entre muchas cosas, en un comentario que me dejaste; por eso de que Teresa esta mayor para Anthony y yo me puse a pensar que un hombre en sus veinte no dudaría mucho en meterle mano a una adolescente de 17 así que...Y si a Teresa le da por portarse como un hombre? ;)

AnaEdith: Nuevamente quiero agradecerte el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio! Y gracias por las hermosas palabras de estimulo ;p Como veras, he decidido seguir la historia así que ya veremos que pasa con Anthony (la verdad es que ni yo se lo que pueda pasar!)


	10. Chapter 10

**BEBES**

Cuando Teresa oyó el silbido fue al fin capaz de reaccionar y separarse de los labios de Anthony. Como en cámara lenta y de forma automática Teresa fue hacia el origen del silbido. Aunque ella no sabía muy bien en que parte de la gran mansión estaba, como si tuviera una brújula interna encontró su camino hacia la cancha de baloncesto.

Cuando llegó allí se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano.

-Que te pasó?! Tengo esa extraña sensación que me da cuando estás en problemas ... Yo estaba preocupado por ti! Dónde estabas?-Dijo Robert mientras la abrazaba y chequeaba para ver si estaba herida.

Ella comenzó a sollozar sin control -Por favor ... sácame de aquí ... por favor -dijo una y otra vez

Entre los anonadados presentes, el médico fue el primero en reaccionar - Ella parece estar en un estado de shock. Encontremos un lugar para que se recueste un momento...

-NO! Quiero irme AHORA!-Dijo, apretando mas a su hermano.

Momentos después estaban en camino a la estación de tren para dejar a Robert. Mientras mas se alejaban de la mansión de Lakewood mejor se sentía Teresa.

Cuando dejo de sollozar, Robert, que estaba conteniendo la rabia desde hacia rato, pregunto -¿Puedes explicarme que fue lo que te paso?

-No quiero hablar de eso ...

-Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que pasó para así dejar de sentirme de esta manera ...esto me está paralizando, siento que me ahogo- Dijo Robert sofocado presionando a la vez su pecho

El médico lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su cuñado

-Cada vez que Teresa se pone así... yo siento lo mismo… cosa de gemelos -explicó Robert

El médico recordó que mientras jugaban, Robert había parado de repente y agarró su pecho como si estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón. Entonces empezó a preguntar desesperadamente por su hermana. Cuando nadie parecía estar seguro de dónde estaba ella, empezó a silbar muy fuerte, hasta que ella vino y se lanzó a su brazos.-¿Y por qué no en los míos?-pensó él - Yo sé que él es su hermano pero ... no puedo dejar de pensar que ella debería de estar en MIS brazos... pero ¿Cual es mi problema? !El es su hermano, por el amor de Dios!... Me pregunto si alguna vez podré llegar a tener ese nivel de conexión con ella ...-los miraba- Parece increíble que vinieron discutiendo por todo el camino desde que salimos del Hogar de Pony y ahora ella va apoyada de su hombro... Se ve tan indefensa...Yo... yo quiero ser aquel a quien ella corre cuando se sienta abrumada ... Pero, ¿Cómo se va a refugiar en mí cuando soy probablemente la causa de su angustia? ¿Cómo pude presionarla a que se case conmigo en estas circunstancias? Todo esto ha de haber sido demasiado repentino para ella… Si apenas nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso… ese beso... Dios! Creo que todavía nos estuviéramos besando si Anthony no nos hubiera interrumpido...

-Apuesto a que Anthony tiene algo que ver con esto ... me di cuenta de que se perdió por un tiempo ... El te hizo algo? - continuó Robert

Teresa se sonrojó -Déjalo en paz ... - le advirtió

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en proteger a ese tipo como si fuera uno de esos bebés a los que enseñas. Esta situación me recuerda a la forma en que eres con tu hermanito favorito

-En realidad, Anthony me recuerda mucho a NUESTRO hermano menor, y así es como yo lo veo…-Protesto Teresa -…eso es cuando no lo veo como una mejor version de mi ex…- pensó para sus adentros agregando a la confusion que actualmente reinaba en su mente

-Pero esa no es la forma en la que _**EL**_ te ve!-Exclamo Robert- Stephen, yo digo que nos damos la vuelta y le demos tantos golpes que le sacamos la mierda a ese pendejo!

-NO! No harán tal cosa! Prométanme que no van a buscarse un lío con Anthony

-Teresa… Permiteme explicarte que yo, que tengo razones de sobra para romperle la cara a Anthony, me he contenido no solo porque el sea tu niño consentido sino también porque el es el hijo de Candy. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por el, solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

-Sí Stephen, por favor, habla con él y luego rompele la cara de mi de parte ... Tiene suerte que tengo que irme hoy ... de lo contrario me gustaría volver allí y tener una buena "conversación" con ese imbécil …..-Contesto Robert

-Se parecen tanto que ambos le dan un significado diferente al verbo "conversar"- pensó Stephen- Por cierto... Teresa me dijo que tenemos una "conversación" pendiente...

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood...

-Sólo tienen que decirnos lo que pasó

Nadie quería hablar

-Rosemary Candice Andrew! Te pregunté que qué le pasó a la señorita Audrey. La última vez que fue vista estaba contigo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio

-Yo sé que ustedes tienen algo que ver con la manera abrupta en la que termino su visita, así que digan ya, para que podamos resolver este problema juntos.

No había palabras de parte de sus hijos.

-Anthony, tu te desapareciste mientras teníamos invitados. ¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?

-Papá ... no ... yo ... - Rosemary trató de interferir

-Déjalo Rosemary! Voy a explicarles lo que pasó- La interrumpió Anthony-Lo que ustedes presenciaron fue la reacción de la señorita Audrey a mi confesión de amor

-Stear, Junior, Rosemary:Salgan un momento. Mas Tarde volveremos a discutir su participación en TODO esto. Ahora su hermano mayor tiene que dar algunas explicaciones

Los jóvenes miraron a Anthony decepcionados por no poder serle de mas ayuda ahora que estaba en problemas, él asintió con la cabeza como para hacerles saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Tan pronto los jóvenes salieron

-Que hiciste QUEEE!?

-Le dije que la amo

-Eso fue todo? - preguntó Albert incrédulo

-Cómo pudiste -?! Preguntó Candy todavía con las manos sobre la boca

-Además...me encerré con ella en un closet y... la besé

-QUÉEE!?

-Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo te atreviste?!-Pregunto Albert indignado

-Por favor, dime que esto es parte de la broma que me estabas jugando antes. Por favor, dime que esto no está sucediendo! -Suplico Candy

-La broma era que estaba tratando de fingir que no tengo un problema con perderla…

-Anthony ... No se puede simplemente tratar de obtener **todo **lo que uno quiere. Tu tienes que tomar en consideración los sentimientos de otras personas envueltas ...

-Pero ¿qué hay de MIS sentimientos? ¿Se supone que simplemente me mantuviera al margen y dejara que la hiciera su esposa sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de decirle cómo me siento?

-Te has detenido por un segundo a pensar en Stephen, nuestro querido amigo Stephen. Tu que lo conoces desde que eras un niño! ¿Cómo has podido interferir entre ellos? Él la ama! -expreso Candy

- Yo también la amo! **  
><strong>

-Tu eres un menor de edad, no tienes una carrera, ni tienes trabajo. No tienes nada que ofrecerle!-Sentencio Albert

-Yo ... le pedí que me esperara

-Que te espere?! Te refieres a que espere unos cinco o seis años para que te conviertas en un adulto... entonces ella será mucho mas mayor ... -exclamo sorprendida Candy

-Por favor, no me vengan **ustedes** dos a hablar a mi acerca de la diferencia de edad ...

-Fue diferente en nuestro caso …

-En realidad, papá, debido a la diferencia de edad entre tú y mamá; no tuviste que esperar **mucho** tiempo hasta que alcanzo la edad legal para casarse?

-Mucho tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir con **mucho** tiempo? ¿Estás insinuando que yo estaba deseando a tu madre desde que era una niña? Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? Cuando me enamoré de tu madre ni siquiera sabía quién era yo! Eso sucedió cuando ella tenía tu edad ... Yo no tuve que esperar a que ella se terminara de criar que es exactamente lo que Teresa tendría que esperar de ti.

Candy se estaba sonrojando al pensar en las circunstancias en que ella y Albert se enamoraron-Si Anthony supiera que estábamos viviendo juntos sin estar casados él nos lo echaría en la cara en este instante- pensó- Anthony: lo que pasa con haberle pedido a Teresa que te espere por tanto tiempo es que al estar ella en sus veinte la estarías privando de la oportunidad de ser madre… durante sus años mas fértiles ... Lo que le has propuesto ... eso fue egoísta de tu parte ...

-Años fértiles dices? hmmmm. Supongo que podríamos procrear un bebé o dos en lo que termino mis estudios …-Bromeo Anthony

-¿Te das cuenta de lo inmaduro que estás siendo?

-No es como si el doctor Russell fuera capaz de formar una familia con ella mientras él está en la guerra ... a menos que se casen hoy mismo y comiencen a…

-No- te atrevas- a terminar esa frase! Y no hables así delante de tu madre - Le advirtió Albert, pero cuando volteo a mirar la reacción de Candy esta tenía una expresión agradable en su cara, como si estuviera soñando -Candy ... ¿En qué piensas?

-Eh?! Lo siento ... Me deje llevar por la imaginación ... Estaba pensando en como se verian los hijos de Anthony ...

-Si mama… Te imaginas esta casa llena de niños por doquier? Algunas rubias, morenos algunos, algunas con hermosos ojos verdes como los tuyos, otros con los ojos cafe de Teresa, incluso un par de gemelos - le persuadía Anthony al ver como su madre estaba flaqueando

-Basta Anthony! Candy, es necesario concentrarse en el asunto con el que estamos lidiando en este momento

-Ah?! Esteeeee ... Si la amas ... hay que tener en cuenta la felicidad de Teresa y ... la verdad es que ella no parecía muy contenta cuando salió de aquí ...-Balbuceo Candy todavía pensando en los potenciales bebes que Anthony y Teresa podrían tener

-Anthony ... la verdad del asunto es que, al confesarle lo que sientes por ella, existe una alta probabilidad de que ella no quiera tener nada que ver contigo ... yo ni siquiera sé cómo podemos hacer las paces con ella ...

-Voy a pedirle disculpas a ella y ...

-Tu no deberías de acercarte a ella nunca más! -Exclamo Albert

-Bueno, entonces ... alista las cadenas porque a menos que me detengas físicamente yo no parare hasta que llegue a la mujer que amo y trate de arreglar esto con ella…-Expreso Anthony desafiante

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón cuando escuchó a su hijo diciendo "la mujer que amo". -Mi hijo... mi niño... mi principito... ya no me necesita...- Pensaba para sus adentros. Mientras recordaba la niñez de Anthony lo miraba ante ella hecho un hombre, desafiando a su padre porque estaba enamorado. En vez de acudir a ella por ayuda, como tantas veces había hecho cuando era niño, ahora sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. El corazón de su hijo ahora le pertenecía a otra mujer..."la mujer que ama"... Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo y no me parece tan mal la idea de encadenarte para impedir que sigas con este derroche de imprudencia-Espeto Albert exasperado.

-Tú mismo has dicho que ella podría ser una buena esposa para mí ... ¿Por qué no me apoyas?!

-Tu le dijiste eso?!- Reclamo Candy con un nudo en la garganta

-Sí, pero lo que quise decir fue que alguien como ella sería una buena esposa para él. Nunca pensé que él fuera a perder la cabeza de esta manera! Nosotros hablamos sobre esto Anthony; que aunque te gustaba la Srta. Audrey no seria prudente interferir entre ella y el doctor...También te dije eso a ti Candy y mira el lío en el que estamos metidos!


	11. Chapter 11

**CELOS INESPERADOS**

Teresa se recuperaba aferrada del brazo de su hermano y la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Cuando escucho que Stephen quería confrontar a Anthony, tomo una de sus manos y le suplico con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

-Hey ...-protesto Robert

-Cual es tu Problema? - Pregunto Teresa apartandose de su hermano y soltando la mano de Stephen

-No comiencen a ponerseme empalagosos ... Tu sabes que no me gusta **ESO **Teresa

-Entonces a ti te molesta que yo le tome la mano al hombre que haz aprobado pára que se case conmigo -Lo provoco Teresa- Tu sabes que ... eventualmente ... Cuando nos casemos nosotros vamos a ...

-Cállate! Cállate! Cállate! -Gritaba Robert cerrando los ojos y con las manos en los oídos

- ... tomarnos de la mano - continuo Teresa -Y que creías que iba a decir?! -Dijo muerta de la risa

-Por favor no sigas ... No quiero tener ESA imagen mental de ustedes dos ... por favor detente ahora mismo! -Le suplico Robert como si estuviera siendo torturado

-No creas que me he olvidado de lo terrible que fuiste conmigo cuando veníamos de camino ... - lo desafío Teresa - Voy a hacerte pagar ... dijo ella sentándose más cerca del médico.

-Oh, no! Ya comenzaron a discutir ...-pensó el médico nervioso al saberse el centro de la discusión-los prefiero como estaban antes ...

-No te atreverías ... -dijo Robert con los ojos desorbitados

-Oh! en serio?! Mírame-dijo Teresa mientras se sentaba en las piernas del perplejo médico.

-Teresa Audrey bajate de él inmediatamente! -le ordeno su hermano.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tu insististe en ocupar todo el espacio aquí atrás, así que no tengo otra opción-dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

Robert comenzó a tirar de las piernas de Teresa y ella le estaba pateando. Robert y Teresa miraron al desconcertado médico, como si esperaran a que se uniera a la situación -Ustedes dos necesitan cortar el cordón umbilical -dijo Stephen como un hermano mayor, mientras levantaba a Teresa por la cintura dejándola en su asiento original-Teresa: Tu hermano es un oficial armado de la policía ... ¿Quieres que me mate o lo que seria peor, me meta en la cárcel?! Robert: ¿Sabes que lo que Teresa está haciendo es para molestarte?; esta no es la manera en que nos comportamos en El Hogar de Pony, por favor no te hagas una idea equivocada acerca de nosotros ...

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio.

Después de un rato, el chofer anunció-Estamos aquí- Habían llegado a la estación de trenes. Cuando el momento de despedirse llego-Sargento Russell-dijo Robert reconociendo su rango-, se la confío, por favor, cuidela -Dijo poniendo la mano de su hermana en la mano de Stephen.

Teresa a su vez estrecho a su hermano entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído-Recuerda que en mi vida nadie puede reemplazarte ... cuidare mucho hermano... Y con eso Robert abordo el tren que lo llevaba rumbo a Nueva York. Por alguna razón, ambos gemelos presintieron que pasaría una eternidad antes de que volvieran a verse.

Cuando llegaron al Hogar de Pony, Teresa se enteró de que Sammy había estado llorando sin parar desde el momento en que ella salió. Mientras ella estaba lidiando con esa situación, Stephen estaba revisando su correo. La orden de reportarse había llegado. -pensé que tendría mas tiempo para estar con ella…- Dijo para si mismo y con el corazón destrozado tomo el teléfono.

Aunque la seguridad había sido incrementada en la mansión de Lakewood para asegurarse de que el heredero principal no escaparía, este se las arregló para llegar a los confines de la propiedad sin ser detenido. Era madrugada y todavía estaba muy oscuro. Hubiera preferido tomar uno de los coches, pero era imposible burlar la vigilancia, por lo que su plan era salir de la propiedad a pie por el bosque. Una vez que encontrara su camino podría pedir ayuda para llegar a su destino. Pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan, se percato de que había alguien esperándolo entre los arboles. Así que el joven se detuvo y se dio la vuelta furioso.

La persona alcanzo al enfurecido adolescente pero permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Estaba tratando muy duro para reprimir una risita.

-Oye viejo! Que te parece tan gracioso? -Dijo el adolescente entre dientes muy enojado.

-Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer para escaparte?

-Podrías haberlo hecho tu mejor?

-En realidad, yo lo he hecho, pero con éxito.

-Y ahora qué? ¿Voy a permanecer como prisionero para el resto de mi vida?

-Tu no sabes lo que es ser un prisionero ...

-Y tú lo sabes?!

-Por desgracia, sí ... - ambos siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato.

Anthony rompió el silencio-No puedo imaginarme que alguien pueda mantenerte cautivo… y que alguna vez te sintieras tan impotente como me siento en este momento .. -murmuro para si mismo

-Siento haber hecho que te sientas así. Yo no quiero discutir mas contigo ... Es por eso que decidí dejar que hagas lo que creas que es correcto… El joven pareció sorprendido -Un día tomarás mi lugar en esta familia ...

-No de nuevo con la "maldición del patriarca" ... - dijo Anthony exasperado y poniendo los ojos en blanco

- ... así que ya es hora de dejarte tomar algunas decisiones por tu cuenta ...-Continuo pacientemente el padre

-huh?! - ahora el muchacho estaba interesado y prestaba mucha atención -Quieres decir que ... que me dejas ir por Teresa?

-Sí, pero antes de ir a "la mujer que amas" necesito que hagas algo por "la mujer que amo".- El muchacho no entendía así que procedió a explicarle -Le rompiste el corazón a tu madre.

-Y que le hice yo a mamá?

-Le estás haciendo daño, porque ... ¿Cómo puedo poner esto? Ella dice que ya no la necesitas ... y que ha sido sustituida en tu vida por Teresa

-Pero papá! Eso es una locura! No tiene sentido! Por qué no le dices que ella está siendo irracional?

-Yo sé que lo esta siendo, pero no puedes decirle a una mujer que está siendo irracional ... Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, créeme. Sin embargo, con eso ella me ayudó a entender que ya no eres un niño y que debía tratarte en concordancia ... ahora, ¿Podrías ir a decirle a tu madre que la amas o algo así?

Anthony suspiró pesadamente-... está bien ...

-También, antes de ir a Teresa, piensa en lo que le vas a decir al doctor Russell cuando llegue aquí ... él está de camino para hablar contigo. Con el podrás tener una conversión racional acerca de la "mujer que ama".-Dijo el padre consiente de que las consecuencias de la impetuosidad de su hijo no se hacían esperar. Había llegado el momento de dejar de protegerlo y apartarse para que enfrentara la situación como un hombre pero, en ese instante, no pudo evitar verlo como el niño que había sido hasta hace poco. Una infinidad de memorias de su pequeño Anthony le inundaron la mente.

Anthony parecía preocupado -Una conversación a la vez ... ¿Dónde está mamá?

-La vi en el jardín de Anthony

- ... El "Anthony" que iba a ser mi padre? - preguntó él con picardía tratando de provocar al papa

-Sí, en cuyo caso tu serias su Junior- Dijo siguiendole el juego

-Papá ... quiero decirte que ... Me alegro de que eres mi padre. Creo que eres impresionante y… te respeto y admiro más de lo que doy a demostrar... Perdoname por haberte dado tanto dolor de cabeza últimamente. Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo…

Albert se detuvo cuando oyó a su hijo diciendo esas palabras. Estaba tan abrumado por el orgullo y el amor que sentía por su primogénito que quería llorar. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir palabra. No le había escuchado expresarle sus sentimientos hacia el desde que era un niño.

Anthony, que ya había divisado a su madre, siguió caminando hacia ella y, sin decir una palabra la abrazó fuertemente. Ella estaba llorando en sus brazos -Mamá …-el susurro - Yo ...te necesito

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Laila: Esos Andrews llevan la rebeldía en la sangre! Y Candy dice "apartate". Ahora a ver que hacen con Anthony, que esta fuera de control… Y ya que tanto me piden que le busque una novia a Anthony que no sea Teresa… Que te parecería ser la nuera de los Sres. Andrew? ;)

Me gusto el paralelo que hiciste entre Teresa/Stephen con Candy/Albert. (Yo no había pensado en ellos sino en otra pareja del Candy mundo)

En lo referente a la descripción física de los personajes debo de decirte..WOW! Diste justo en el clavo con el doctor! Yo no acostumbro a describir a los personajes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario para la trama, (para mi es mas importante contar lo que les pasa a los personajes que como se ven) pero si tengo una idea clara de como ellos lucen, por ejemplo, el Dr. Stephen Russell es una mezcla de Stear, Cary Grant, (un actor de los a~os 30) y Matt Bomer (Si tu no sabes quien es Matt Bomer te recomiendo que lo busques en google AHORA mismo) el cual es el hombre mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra. ;p (Esta sobreentendido que en el mundo del manga/anime el hombre mas bello es Albert ;)

Josie: Tu comentario sobre Anthony y Teresa es muy acertado. Todos estos personajes tienen defectos que no solo complican sus vidas sino la de los que los rodean… Hasta nuestro adorado Albert tiene un esqueleto en el closet que va a salir pronto por ahi… Así que mantente en sintonía ;)

En cuanto a quien es que Teresa quiere, a veces me levanto pensando que ella debería de quedar con Stephen y otros días me fascina la idea de que este con Anthony… lo único que no quiero es que sufran y mucho menos tener que matar a alguno de ellos ;/

yuukychan: Gracias por tus reviews! Yo no quería meterme en la guerra pero es que según mi cronología ya era el tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y en esos tiempos reclutarse era obligatorio para los hombres de 18-25, así que al pobre doctor le toco... ;/

AnaEdith: No es que Stephen _quiere_ ir a la guerra, es que _tiene_ que hacerlo. No te voy a dar mas detalles porque voy a dejar que el mismo lo explique ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier cosa déjenme saber, y como diría Pupee: "kiki ki ki!" (en el lenguaje de mofeta eso significa "sigan leyendo y déjenme comentarios por favor!) ;p


	12. Chapter 12

ETIQUETA DE PERRO

-Esto es todo lo que quiero saber: ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Teresa?- Pregunto el doctor, yendo al grano directamente

-Me enamoré de Teresa desde el día que la conocí. -Contesto Anthony con mas calma de la que creía posible demostrar en el momento de enfrentar a su rival.

-Eso lo sé muy bien ... Lo que quiero que me digas es que **PASO** entre ustedes dos. En concreto, lo que pasó ayer. ¿Has hecho algo con ella ...?

-La besé- contesto Anthony pensando si seria buena idea ser tan honesto con el doctor

- Y…¿Ella te correspondió?

-Prefiero no revelar los detalles…

-Por favor, dímelo. Necesito saber si ella te devolvió el beso…

-Este beso no fue lo suficientemente largo para que ella reaccionara ... Yo como que inicié este y ...

-Qué quieres decir?! ¿Cuántas veces ...? - La rabia y los celos que lo desbordaban en ese momento no le permitieron acabar la pregunta

-Dos veces. La primera vez fue la noche que nos emborrachamos ...

-… Y ?!

-Ella me dio un beso, pero ... -

-No necesito saber nada más ...

-Pero usted tiene que saber que Teresa se siente muy mal por ello y …

-Dije que no necesito saber nada más! -Alzo la voz golpeando la mesa con todas sus fuerzas mientras respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse-Ahora necesito que me escuches: Cuando me vaya no quiero que ninguno de los dos se sientan mal por mi. Quiero que prosigan esta relación y que intentes hacerla feliz. Pero, si no tienes éxito, cuando vuelva, o mejor dicho, si regreso con vida, el único objetivo de mi vida será reanudar las cosas con Teresa... y te juro que no me importará si está casada ... -hizo una pausa cuando miro la expresión de dolor de Anthony, que se sentía como la escoria de la tierra en ese momento-… aunque estuviera casada contigo, si no logras hacerla feliz…Yo voy a luchar por ella!

-Doctor Russell ... Siento mucho todo esto ... me siento como basura ahora mismo ... ¿Seguro que no prefiere darme una paliza?

-El pensamiento ha cruzado mi mente ,créeme, pero la verdad es que eso no resolvería nada... Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero pedirte: déjame pasar este día con Teresa y pasado mañana puedes ir tras ella cual perro faldero… De hecho prométeme que cuidarás de ella cuando me haya ido.

-Yo ... lo prometo...

-Ahora puedo irme mas tranquilo. Gracias. -Y con eso se dieron la mano y el médico se fue.

Teresa se despertó con algunos cambios repentinos. Para empezar, se le notificó que estaba de vacaciones a partir de ese día. Los niños habían sido invitados a un parque de diversiones que llegó al pueblo y la hermana Maria insistía en que Teresa no tenia que unirse al paseo.

-Ni yo lo entiendo bien…solo se que se trata de órdenes de Candy. -Informo la Hermana Maria

-Usted esta segura de que ella no dijo 'vacaciones indefinidas' como diciendo 'esta despedida'? -Pregunto confundida Teresa pensando en lo que había pasado con Anthony el día anterior

-No, ella sólo quería que tomes tus vacaciones. Ni siquiera quiere que entrenes a la sustituta ... no te preocupes por nada! Simplemente disfruta de tus vacaciones

Después de conversar con los niños, especialmente con Sammy, acerca de como comportarse en el paseo,Teresa no sabía qué hacer con ella misma, por lo que decidió ir hasta la colina de Pony para leer. Después de un rato vio que Stephen venía hacia ella.

-No te había visto hoy! Dónde has estado?

-Estaba ... Consiguiendo algo para ti ...

-Qué te pasa?- Pregunto notando que Stephen estaba inquieto mientras sostenía algo que parecía un regalo

-No ... no es nada ... en realidad lo que quiero es preguntarte ... ¿ Te gustaría...? -él estaba visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado. Esto hacia que Teresa se diera cuenta de que se veía adorable mientras trataba de hablar con ella. También cayo en cuenta de que como la relación entre ellos había cambiado recientemente, tal vez lo que el quería era reclamar sus derechos de novio. Encima de eso, estaban prácticamente solos. Estos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar y mostraba su inquietud jugueteando con su libro.- ... ¿Pasarías el día conmigo? -él alcanzó a decir

-Pero si este es el mismo Stephen de siempre…Porque estoy tan nerviosa? -Pensó Teresa -Se…seguro …-murmuro- ¿qué tienes en mente? - preguntó tentativamente mirando el paquete que sostenía

-Aquí ... esto te dará una pista -Dijo extendiendo la caja que estaba delicadamente envuelta para regalo. Abrió el paquete suavemente y sacó un traje de baño negro de una pieza con lunares rojos y un lazo negro que iba alrededor de la cintura. -Para Reemplazar el que destruí…-dijo el como disculpándose.

-Me Encanta! Esta precioso! Gracias -Exclamo contenta mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una abrazo. El se puso tenso cuando ella lo abrazo, como si estuviera evitando el contacto. Ella se percato de esto y se aparto rápidamente. -Como supiste elegir uno tan bonito?- pregunto ella para disipar la incomodidad del momento

-Candy me ayudo…

-ah…- contesto ella un poco decepcionada

-Ella me dio algunas sugerencias pero fui yo quien lo eligió -contesto el incomodo por tener que justificarse

-Pues esta bello…- respondió ella sonriente

-Me alegra que te guste. Vamos a ponerlo en uso de inmediato…- dijo el señalando hacia la dirección en donde estaba el lago - Hay que aprovechar estos últimos días de verano…

Y con eso comenzaron a prepararse para tener un picnic en el lago. Cuando llegaron:

-Ufff! Que calor!-exclamo Stephen mientras preparaba el area en donde iban a tener el picnic - Que te parece si nos metemos al lago primero y después comemos?

Teresa parecía como si estuviera librando una batalla en su mente

-Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido con la actitud de Teresa

-Nada …

-Entonces entremos al agua…porque si comemos ahora después tendremos que esperar por lo menos media hora -Sugirió Stephen sabiendo que ya estaban listos, ya que Teresa tenia el traje de baño puesto debajo de la ropa y el unos pantalones que el mismo había cortado con una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su torso musculoso

-La Cosa es ... que me siento tímida ... contigo ...

-Estas bromeando? Tu sabes que yo te he visto en traje de baño antes, ¿no te acuerdas?-Ademas, como medico, he visto mas gente desnuda de lo que me gustaría admitir- pensó

-Si Pero ... las cosas son diferentes ahora …

-Y que ha cambiado desde la ultima vez? Acaso no me tienes confianza?

-No es por ti ... se trata de cómo me siento ... ahora mismo me siento avergonzada de dejar que me veas así ...

-Bien! entonces cubrete con esto- expreso quitándose la camiseta y pasandosela a ella

Si Teresa estaba nerviosa por dejar que él la viera con el traje de baño, ahora que el estaba sin camisa, estaba aún más nerviosa. Ella tomo la camiseta y procedió a desvestirse y ponérsela detrás de un árbol cercano. Cuando estuvo lista, ya Stephen se había lanzado al lago. -Se siente agradable llevar su camiseta… huele a el…- pensó. Ella se lanzó al agua también y de repente se dio cuenta de que del hermoso torso húmedo de Stephen colgaba una cadena con una pequeña placa que tenia algo escrito. Este se zambullo antes de que ella pudiera distinguir lo que decía la plaqueta en su cuello.

-Deja de mirarme así ... me estas haciendo sonrojar- declaro Stephen detrás ella

-Lo siento- Dijo ella muriendo de la vergüenza

-Por supuesto que estoy bromeando contigo!- dijo él riendo a carcajadas ahora en frente de ella

Teresa estaba tratando de no mirarlo, pero la cadena de plata que colgaba sobre su musculoso pecho había cautivado su curiosidad y tenia que preguntar- ¿Qué es eso?

-Esta es una placa de identificación. Se le llama "etiqueta de perro". Son utilizados por los militares para mostrar la información de identificación de cualquier empleado. Si un soldado es herido o muerto en combate, la información de la etiqueta es útil para identificar los cuerpos y su destino final. -Le informo con naturalidad. Pero la idea de que el llevaba puesta una etiqueta en caso de que tuviera que identificarse su cadaver le ensombreció el rostro a Teresa.

-Que te pasa? Porque te pones tan triste de repente?

-Esa forma de hablar que tienen ustedes los doctores… es como si a ustedes los deshumanizaran en la facultad de medicina…-reprocho ella tristemente mientras se disponía a salirse del agua.

-Espera!- El comenzó a seguirla hasta que pudo tomar una de sus manos

-Lo siento… no era mi intención entristecerte… Que puedo hacer para que te alegres?

-Primero, ponte tu camiseta -Dijo ella mientras se la quitaba- Luego vamos a ver que fue lo que preparaste para comer…Tengo hambre.

Cuando el se había puesto su camiseta y estaba fuera del agua ya Teresa estaba envuelta en una toalla, examinando el contenido de la canasta de picnic que Stephen había traído. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Teresa estaba extática porque Stephen había tenido el detalle de sustentar su vicio por el cafe. Teresa se deleitaba en saborear su cafe mientras Stephen se ocupaba de ordenar, pero de repente Teresa exclamo satisfecha -Eres un excelente cocinero! Te puedes casar…-dijo tapandose rápidamente la boca para evitar decir lo ultimo, pero ya la palabra 'casar' había salido aunque ella no tenia la intención de traer el tema a colación.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… quiero pedirte que no te preocupes por eso…

-Que quieres decir?

-En lo referente a que nos casemos antes de que me vaya… no tienes que hacerlo… no es justo para ti…

-Lo que no es justo es que hayas tomado esa decision sin consultar conmigo…

-Entonces…tu estarías dispuesta?

-Eso ya no importa, ya tu tomaste la decision por los dos, no?

-Tampoco seria justo para mi…estar contigo por un momento y después tener que dejarte…no creo que seria capaz de dejarte…

-Y que seria lo peor que puede pasar…si no te reportas…?

Entonces Stephen procedió a explicarle que la posibilidad de ser violado en una cárcel era la razón principal por la que no desertaba. -Por eso prefiero morir en la guerra que vivir siendo violado en una cárcel…-concluyo gravemente

Teresa estaba visiblemente amargada y Stephen la estrecho en sus brazos para consolarla. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y tras su camiseta húmeda sintió la plaqueta que le había llamado la atención anteriormente.

-Me dejas verla?

El dudo por un momento pero luego asintió. Ella se la saco y leyó lo siguiente:

RUSSELL STEPHEN

08201909

TERESA AUDREY

100 E MAIN ST

NEW YORK NY

Teresa estaba en estado de shock -Stephen… Porque esta mi nombre y dirección en Nueva York…?!

-Es que…en caso de que yo…tu sabes…tu eres la única persona…yo solo tengo a mi padre y el también va a estar allá… perdona que no te haya consultado, es que siempre pensé que tu y yo…si quieres lo puedo cambiar…-Antes de que pudiera continuar , los brazos de Teresa ya estaban alrededor de el, esta vez con mas seguridad y fuerza que cuando lo abrazo en el carro de los Andrew el día anterior, lo cual ella sentía que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo, ya que el no hacia mas que evitar tener contacto con ella desde entonces.

Stephen volvió a sentir las mismas emociones de impotencia y rendición de aquel momento porque, en ese instante no quería librarse nunca de los brazos que lo aprisionaban y a la vez había estado evitando estar tan cerca de ella para no atarla mas a el y así darle la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con Anthony en vez de quedarse esperando por el por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Las lagrimas de Teresa le impedían ver el rostro consternado de Stephen, de hecho, todo se veía borroso mientras ella continuaba ahogada en llanto. En ese estado, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia sus labios y lo besó, suavemente al principio, y luego gradualmente rápido y con una intensidad que la hizo aferrarse a él como la única cosa consistente en su mundo inestable. Su boca insistente fue separando los labios de ese hombre que estaba ahora temblando de deseo. Ella le evocaba sensaciones que nunca había sabido que era capaz de sentir solo con un beso. Y aunque sus lenguas comenzaron a girar al unísono, el estaba consiente de que no solo había iniciado el beso sino que era ella quien lo estaba besando a el.

-No quiero que te vayas…- Susurró ella tratando de apartar débilmente la cabeza de la de él. Él apretó su cabeza con delicadeza contra su hombro. Y aunque ella tenía una visión borrosa de su rostro, noto que sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y su mirada ardiente hacia que sus ojos grises parecieran hierro fundido. Esto, y el temblor de sus brazos la intimidaban un poco, pero no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que ella quisiera estar en ese momento.

-Siempre quise tenerte así entre mis brazos. Nunca pensé que yo iba a provocar que la "Super Mujer" se volviera tan…vulnerable. Pero debo confesar que me gusta ser la causa de tu debilidad… Yo te hecho débil…yo soy tu Kryptonita… -susurro el triunfante con una sonrisa de lado

-Te estas burlando de mi Stephen?-Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas -Escuchame- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo por los hombros -La única manera que yo voy a volver a ver esta placa es en tu cuello cuando tu regreses a mi… entiendes?!


	13. Chapter 13

_**RENDICION**_

-Sí mi capitana! -contesto Stephen perplejo llevandose la mano derecha a las sienes al estilo soldado

-Ahora, déjame echar un vistazo a esa etiqueta una vez más ... ¿Qué significan estos números? Es esta su fecha de nacimiento ?!

-sí ...

-Pero ... Esto no puede ser ! Hoy es tu cumpleaños Stephen !

-Lo sé ...

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía ?! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supiera ?! Soy la peor novia en la historia de la humanidad! ... Soy como un hombre ...

-No te angusties por eso Teresa...-trataba de consolarla y agrego- ademas no pienso que seas la peor novia ...

-Y por qué dices eso ?!

-Porque eres sencilla, humilde, agradable, franca, amable, inteligente, dedicada, inquieta, leal…

-Creo que tienes una imagen idealizada de mí ... y en cuanto a lo de "leal" ... hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre ... lo que pasó con Anthony ...

-Hoy no quiero que me digas nada sobre el -la interrumpió seriamente poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- ... por favor, solo por hoy... no lo hagas. Me lo prometes?

-Ella asintió en silencio y opto por volver al tema del cumpleaños pensando que mas tarde habría otro momento mas oportuno para explicarle lo de Anthony -Me siento muy mal por no saber que era tu cumpleaños ... y para el colmo, en vez de ser yo quien te hiciera un regalo eres tu quien me ha dado un regalo hoy…-continuo quejándose mientras se cercioraba de que la toalla la cubría bien

-Pasar este día contigo es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en la vida

-Pero no fui yo quien te lo dio ... estoy segura de que la señora Andrew esta detrás de todo esto ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero ... no te entiendo ... Cual es el problema?-pregunto confundido mientras pensaba -¿Sera que esta celosa de Candy?!

-El problema es que debería de saber mas de ti ...

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

-Veamos -Comenzó a decir ella mientras se acomodaba como si le estuviera haciendo una entrevista- hoy cumples 30 años… ¿Qué se siente ser tan viejo?

-Se siente muy bien- contesto con el mismo tono de broma

-¿En serio? Déjame ver si ya te están saliendo canas-Dijo juguetona mientras gateaba alrededor de el y le revolvía el pelo pues no podia perder la oportunidad de despeinarlo. -¡Oh Dios mío ! -exclamo muy sorprendida a sus espaldas

-Que?! -pregunto nervioso

-Nada ... es broma- manifesto Teresa entre risas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-No tienes canas...todavía- Stephen se puso tenso cuando ella lo abrazo, así que Teresa opto por sentarse enfrente de el y le hizo otra pregunta- Stephen: ¿Por qué quisiste ser médico?

-Lo hice principalmente para desafiar a mi padre. Al ser el único hijo del general Russell, me crió para seguir sus pasos, pero cuanto más trataba de empujarme en esa dirección más me resistía. Me imaginé que ser médico sería lo contrario de ser un soldado, como si pudiera deshacer lo que la guerra hace a la humanidad ...

-¿Es esa la misma razón por la que te especializaste en pediatría?

-No, yo elegí mi especialización por amor ...

-¿Eh?!

-Lo hice porque me enamoré mientras hacía mi residencia en medicina y pensé que iba a complacerla si me hacia médico niños

-¿En serio? ... Eso suena bien ... romántico ... y que sucedió ... entre ustedes dos? -pregunto Teresa bien intrigada

-Nada

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos a decir que no estaba destinado a ser ...

-Era una enfermera?

-Espera un minuto! ¿Por qué de repente me haces tantas preguntas sobre ella? Pensé que querías saber cosas sobre **mi **

-¡Hey! Estoy pensando como un soldado aquí ... analizando los defectos del enemigo …para saber cómo atacar ... y evitar cometer los mismos errores ...

-Sabias que ...eres una señorita muy competitiva y celosa? Y que te ves tan adorable en este momento que yo podría devorarte a besos?- Para tratar de despistarla se lanzo seductivamente hacia ella como leon a su presa.

-No trates de distraerme!-lo detuvo poniendo una palma de su mano en la cara de este- primero me dices acerca de esta mujer que tuvo tanta influencia en ti y después veremos que pasa…

-Esta bien!-se rindió el- te diré todo lo que pueda ... ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Era una enfermera?

-Sí

-¿Estas obsesionado con las enfermeras?!

-QUEE!? no! Yo no me sentía atraído por ella solo porque era una enfermera!

-¿Preferirías que yo fuera una enfermera?

-NO! Aunque...Que te parecería usar un uniforme de enfermera?

-Ves?! Tu estas obsesionado con las enfermeras! Canalla! -le reclamo empujando su hombro

-Estaba bromeando!-dijo riéndose- a menos que tu… realmente quisieras vestirse como una enfermera... porque en ese caso yo mismo te conseguiría el uniforme o si no, yo podría ser el maestro y tu ...

-Ya estas otra vez tratando de cambiar de tema! Pervertido... ahora dime: ¿Por qué rompieron?

-Para empezar, nunca tuvimos esa clase de relación!

-Y porque no?

-Aparte de que ella era mayor que yo, no creo que su marido habría estado de acuerdo ...

-¿Qué !? estaba casada!? Guau ! Esto si que es fascinante! Pero…Nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos?

-Oh Dios, no! Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido... Sólo espero que ella no se diera cuenta

-Es muy probable que ella se diera cuenta…

-Tu crees?!

-Una mujer sabe ...

-Y tu…¿Siempre supiste que estoy loco por ti?

-Stephen ... era un poco obvio

-Y que me delató?

-Recuerdas cuando encontramos a Sammy? Después de que lo pusimos a dormir en tu cama, yo todavía estaba muy angustiada y tu me diste un abrazo y me dejaste llorar todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro ... No dijiste palabra, y cuando deje de llorar, me condujiste hacia la mesita donde examinas a los niños en la enfermería. Luego me limpiaste la cara con ternura y me dijiste "Y para usted señorita, mi diagnóstico es que necesita hablar de lo que le está causando tanto dolor. No tengo una píldora para eso, pero, si necesita a alguien con quien conversar, estoy a su servicio" -dijo Teresa tratando de imitar la forma de hablar de Stephen- y luego hubo ese momento ... cuando te miré directamente a los ojos … ahi fue que me di cuenta de que sentías algo por mi… a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si la hermana María no hubiera entrado en ese instante…

-Esto es lo que habría pasado…-Comenzó a besarla como las otras veces. Sus labios asediaban los de ella, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Al igual que todas las otras veces, se sentía divino para ambos. Entonces sucedió algo nuevo; Stephen estaba disfrutando del sabor a café en la boca de Teresa, cuando comenzó a frotar lentamente y con ternura la lengua por los labios de ella. Ella nunca pensó que él, que había estado evitando tener contacto con ella, la besaría de esa manera, y se regañó a sí misma por pensar que él la rechazaba. Pero por si acaso el decidía interrumpir el beso, ella abrió los labios un poco más. Para su sorpresa, la lengua de Stephen se lo tomó como una invitación y se fue al fondo de su boca y comenzó a jugar con su lengua. Teresa se sorprendió por la intensidad del beso, pero luego cedió a la sensación agradable y comenzó a enredar su lengua con la de el. La gran sensación de placer hizo que un gemido escapara de los labios de Teresa. Ella había hecho esto con Stephen un par de veces, pero nunca se había deleitado tanto como en esta ocasión. Ella estaba convencida de que definitivamente él se había estado frenando con ella porque ahora el estaba poniendo todo su ser en ese beso. Ella se sorprendió al descubrir de esta forma cuánto Stephen la quería. Él siempre era tan pulcro, que ella se asombro de estar rodando sobre la hierba mientras se besaban. Aunque por un momento le preocupaba que estaban completamente solos y que cualquier cosa podría suceder, Teresa decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente sentir a plenitud el gozo que le brindaba aquel beso mientras la lengua de Stephen bailaba con la de ella. -Mejor ... beso …que… jamás …me…hayan…dado… -Pensó ella mientras él comenzó a besar su cuello y la escasa cantidad de escote al que el traje de baño le permitía acceso. Con su lengua empezó a trazar el contorno del escote mientras la respiración de Teresa se agitaba-Oh, Dios mío ... ¿Qué me está haciendo? No lo puedo parar ... no lo quiero parar! ... -En este punto ella ya se había rendido totalmente a él. Cuando comenzaron a besarse, ella había pasado sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache de el y acariciado sus musculosos brazos y espalda. Ahora sus brazos estaban tumbados a su lado, completamente rendida a él. Pero entonces soplo una de esas brisas que anuncian que el otoño esta por venir y ocurrió lo impensable …

-aaah aaa aaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Estornudo ella mientras él deslizaba su lengua debajo del traje de baño para lamer su pecho. Ambos se paralizaron por un segundo

-Te has resfriado!-afirmo el doctor

-Nooooo! Este estornudo no pudo ocurrir en un peor momento-pensó angustiadamente Teresa

-Tienes temperatura ... -declaro el doctor después de tocarle la frente

-Yo no creo que eso se debe a un resfriado …-pensó ella poniendose colorada y con el corazón a mil

Sin haberse dado cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y el sol estaba por ponerse. Stephen sugirió con pesar -Nos tenemos que ir... -Teresa asintió y aunque todavía estaba devaneando por aquel beso busco como pudo la toalla con la que se había estado cubriendo. Stephen aparto la mirada para concentrarse en recoger las cosas que habían traído para el picnic. Su expresión denotaba que se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo que no estaba supuesto a hacer.

Mientras hacían el camino de regreso, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Nuevamente Teresa percibía que Stephen la estaba evitando, caminando un paso mas delante que ella. Entonces ella decidió tomar su mano. El se sobresalto y aunque su primer impulso fue soltarla, se animo a caminar tomados de la mano. Pero cuando ya se estaban acercando al Hogar de Pony Stephen rompió el pesado silencio que había entre ellos -Teresa, necesito disculparme por lo de antes ... me pase de la raya ... eso no estaba supuesto a pasar...

-Yo no te estoy reprochando nada…-murmuro ella

-Perdí el control ... No debí haberte ... tocado así -declaro Stephen con culpabilidad

-No es como que yo estaba tratando de detenerte ... -murmuro sintiéndose rechazada nuevamente pensando que Anthony tal vez se haya sentido de la misma forma cuando ella se estaba disculpando por lo que paso entre ellos

-Tu actitud me hace pensar que ninguno de los tontos que has conocido te ha besado como yo…

-¿Eh?! ¿Por qué me dice eso?!- pensó Teresa

-Por favor, señorita maestra, evaluame: ¿Cómo mido en comparación con los que han tenido la suerte de haberte besado?

-Stephen, por favor ... ¿Por qué los hombres insisten en compararse entre sí y quieren que se les diga estas cosas? ... -y luego agrego en voz baja y un poco avergonzada -¿No es obvio que lo estaba disfrutando?!- recordando claramente como hacia unos momentos ella se había prácticamente entregado a el de no haber sido por aquel inoportuno estornudo.

-Como buen estudiante es importante para mí saber si estoy haciendo bien o si tengo que mejorar mi técnica ... Necesito que me califiques, por favor...

-Yo también estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando le estaba preguntado por su amor platónico -pensó Teresa- Esta bien, te lo dire: eres un besador ... muy, muy, muy cualificado y con experiencia ... expreso evitando mirarlo y con la cara completamente sonrojada

-Siiiiiiiiiii... todos estos años de práctica, finalmente han dado sus frutos- expreso con satisfacción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias por todos tus años de práctica ... idiota

-Lo siento ... soy un viejo verde después de todo…- se disculpo con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver como un adolescente. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz en ese día.


	14. Chapter 14

**LA FORMA EN QUE LUCES ESTA NOCHE**

-Necesitamos poner ese resfriado bajo control en cuanto antes. Primero ve a abrigarte bien, mientras te hago un poco de sopa ... y té.

-Yo estoy bien ...

-No quiero que te enfermes, por favor, por primera vez en esta vida, escúchame y haz lo que te digo ...

-Esta bien!

Regresaron justo antes de que empezara a llover . Ya todos habían regresado de la feria. Mientras Teresa escuchó las aventuras que los niños habían tenido ese día, Stephen se hizo cargo de algunos rasguños de menor importancia que sucedieron durante el paseo. Pronto llegó la hora de acostarse y el Hogar de Pony estaba en silencio. A nadie le extraño que Teresa y Stephen pasaran el día juntos. Todos actuaban como si el hecho de que estuvieran juntos fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Ni siquiera la hermana Maria tenía nada que decir al respecto, lo que parecía especialmente extraño para Teresa, especialmente después de lo ocurrido con Anthony, esperaba que la monja estuviera alerta y que desconfiara de ella. Sin embargo, lo que mas la desconcertó fue la mirada de dolor que ella le dio a Stephen cuando los vio en la sala de estar.

- ¿Qué fue eso ?! -Se pregunto Teresa que, siguiendo las recomendaciones de su doctor favorito, estaba completamente cubierta con un edredón. Aunque porfiaba que estaba bien, tenia frío, pero culpaba a la lluvia de ello.

-Bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor. -Insistió por séptima vez el doctor

-Prefiero beber algo estimulante… como café ...

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que bebas café en este momento! Te mantendrá despierta toda la noche y es un diurético natural. La última cosa que necesitas cuando tienes un resfriado es estar privada de sueño y deshidratarte. ESTO es mejor para ti- Insistía el doctor mientras alzaba la taza de te

-Debes de estar loco si crees que no voy a tomar café …-lo desafío ella mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-Esta bien: Voy a dejar que tomes café, pero por cada taza que bebas, tienes que tomar dos tazas de otros fluidos, como esta taza de té.

Ella acepto el acuerdo sorbiendo el té, mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo.

-Pareces demasiado tranquila desde que regresamos. Esta todo está bien? -Observo el doctor

-Cuando me dijiste que me cambiara de ropas, quería hacerte una broma…pero ya no tiene gracia.

-Tal vez para mi si tenga gracia…que era lo que querías hacer?

-Fui en busca del uniforme de la enfermera esa que estuvo aquí … mire dentro de tu habitación ... y lo vi ... un uniforme de soldado ...me deprimió

-Lo siento…

Teresa, que estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a las rarezas de ese día, finalmente tuvo el valor de hacer esa terrible pregunta que persistía en su mente -¿Te vas a ir pronto? - le preguntó con miedo a lo que el le fuera a responder.

-Una mejor pregunta es ... ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Sí, lo tengo puesto en este momento ... pero ...

-Entonces mantengamonos alejados de temas deprimentes hoy ... técnicamente, todavía es mi cumpleaños y yo sólo quiero lidiar con cosas agradables, por ejemplo, vamos a ver cómo te ves con uniforme de enfermera …

Ella aparto un poco el edredón y preguntó vacilante -Me veo estúpida, Verdad?

-En realidad…te queda muy bien… - pronunció el sorprendido

-Podría... verte en tu uniforme?

-No si te va a deprimir.

-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo... y voy a beber otra taza de tu té. -Le propuso Teresa sintiéndose alerta y relajada a la vez.

Todavía estaba lloviendo. Teresa se acomodo para tomar la segunda taza de te en la enfermería,mientras Stephen estaba en su habitación cambiandose. Cuando salió vestido con el uniforme se veía tan apuesto que Teresa no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Para ella en ese instante, él era simplemente irresistible. Lentamente el se dirigió hacia ella mientras ella sentía que las rodillas se le debilitaban.

-Que te parece?

-Acepto- Declaro ella

-¿Qué?!

-Acepto... Acepto casarme contigo.

-Ya te dije que...

-Cállate y bésame - Asevero ella atrayendo su cara hacia la de ella. Era el beso perfecto. Uno que duro el tiempo suficiente para que ella sintiera de nuevo esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, pero lo suficientemente corto como para dejarla con ganas de más.

-Teresa ... - Articulo el mostrándole toda la tristeza del mundo a través de sus nublados ojos grises

-Stephen, ¿Por qué cada vez que damos un paso hacia adelante tu das dos hacia atrás? ¿Tu me quieres o no?

Stephen no tenía palabras para expresar en ese momento lo que sentía por ella, pero una de las canciones favoritas de Teresa vino a su mente y comenzó a recitarla como un poema

Some day, when I'm awfully low

(Algún día, cuando este terriblemente triste)

When the world is cold

(Cuando el mundo este frío)

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

(Voy a sentir un resplandor sólo pensando en ti)

And the way you look tonight

(Y la forma en que luces esta noche)

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm

(Sí, eres encantadora, con tu sonrisa tan cálida)

And your cheeks so soft

(Y tus mejillas tan suaves)

There is nothing for me but to love you

(No hay nada para mí sino amarte)

And the way you look tonight

(Y la forma en que luces esta noche )

With each word your tenderness grows

(Con cada palabra tu ternura crece)

Tearing my fear apart

(Desgarrando mi miedo)

And that laugh..wrinkles your nose

(Y esa risa..que te estruja la nariz)

Touches my foolish heart

(Toca mi tonto corazón)

Lovely ... Never, never change

(Encantadora ... Nunca, nunca cambies)

Keep that breathless charm

(Mantén ese intenso encanto)

Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you

(¿No te gustaría por favor disponerlo? Porque Te amo)

Just the way you look tonight

(Sólo la forma en que luces esta noche)

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

(Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz)

It touches my foolish heart

(Toca mi tonto corazón)

Lovely ... Don't you ever change

(Encantadora ... Nunca cambies)

Keep that breathless charm

(Mantén ese intenso encanto )

Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you

(¿No te gustaría por favor disponerlo? Porque Te amo)

Just the way you look tonight

(Sólo la forma en que luces esta noche)

Just the way you look tonight

(Sólo la forma en que luces esta noche)

Al escucharlo ella sintió un escalofrío que le puso los pelos de punta y temblorosamente le declaro -Stephen, yo también te a ... - Él no permitió que ella terminara de decirlo. La abrazó con fuerza alrededor de la cintura, apretando tiernamente sus labios contra los de ella, los ojos cerrados y sus mentes enfocadas en cosas diferentes. El pensaba que era increíble como el día había volado. Lamentaba como el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos como agua, y que pronto, el sedante que le había puesto al te de Teresa surtiría efecto...

Teresa pensaba que el lucia mas guapo que de costumbre con su chaqueta militar verde y pantalones perfectamente prensados. Él la levanto por la cintura y la sentó en la pequeña mesa de examen mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos grises reflejaban perfectamente la atmósfera lluviosa de afuera.

-Me gustaría que pudieras ser mi chica... -Él declaro, mirando los hermosos ojos marrones que contemplaban cada aspecto de su imagen.

Teresa no entendía porque el dijo eso, pero presentía que algo estaba mal. Tenia la sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo y también se sentía extremadamente exhausta. Hizo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba para hacerle saber que ella era en realidad "su chica". Ella se inclinó lentamente, al igual que él. Ambos se perdieron en los brazos del otro, con los ojos cerrados, los labios trabados en armonía. Una vez más pensó que sus besos eran como nada que ella hubiera experimentado antes. Su beso era tan apasionado, tan cálido .. Ahora el único pensamiento que corría por su cabeza eran esas dos pequeñas palabras que significan tanto para ella ... Te amo. Y con eso, el sedante finalmente hizo efecto y Teresa cayo en un sueño profundo.

El día siguiente amaneció fulgurante, borrando todo vestigio de la tormenta del día anterior. Cuando por fin se despertó todavía se sentía somnolienta. Por el resplandor del sol que se colaba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era tarde y se sentía extraña, no solo porque normalmente se levantaba con el sol, sino porque no recordaba como llego a su cuarto. Noto que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera y un escalofrío se apodero de ella. Maldecía su suerte porque parecía que a pesar de todo, si se había resfriado.

Envuelta en su edredón decidió pasar por la cocina a buscar el codiciado liquido marrón que la iba a ayudar a acabar de despertarse.. Cuando Sally, la cocinera, observo el plan de la maestra de preparar café, le informo -El doctor me dio instrucciones de que te limitara el consumo de cafe.

-El médico y yo tenemos un acuerdo sobre los fluidos... por favor déjame tener mi café... estoy segura que después él me hará beber ese terrible té ...

De repente, los ojos de la cocinera estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Sally?! ... ¿Qué te pasa? Si te vas a poner así...entonces solo me tomare la mitad de una taza...¿Esta bien?

-No es eso...es el médico... el médico se …-balbuceo la señora

-Stephen?! Que pasó con él?!

-El médico se f... - los sollozos no le permitían continuar

Teresa se fue corriendo a buscarlo por todas partes. Estaba en la enfermería cuando la hermana Maria la encontró. Llevaba una carta en sus manos la cual entrego tristemente a Teresa sin decir una palabra.

-Hermana Maria ... ¿Qué es esto? ... ¿Dónde está Stephen?

-Toma asiento, cariño.-Teresa obedeció esperando lo peor al notar la grave expresión de la monja.- No sé cómo decirte esto…el doctor Russell fue convocado a servir en el ejercito ... se fue esta madrugada...

Teresa se quedó atónita.

-Te voy a dar privacidad para que puedas procesar lo que esta pasando. El te dejo esa carta. Si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme…

Cuando la monja se retiro, Teresa observo el sobre y reconoció la letra de Stephen. Teresa siempre había bromeado sobre el aspecto de la escritura del doctor y con una triste sonrisa reconoció que el se había esforzado por hacer que sus letras fueran leíbles .Tenia miedo de leer la carta porque cuando lo hiciera sabia que la partida de Stephen iba a ser mas real y no un mal sueño, que era lo que creía que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin decidió abrir la carta.

_Querida Teresa:_

_Debes de pensar que soy un cobarde por no haberme despedido de ti, pero es que no fui capaz de mirarte a los ojos y dejar que vieras el dolor que vivirá en mi miraba de ahora en adelante. Se que te esforzaste por hacer que lo nuestro funcionara pero estoy convencido de que tu mereces mucho mas que lo que yo te ofrezco._

_Entiendo que tu corazón este dividido entre tu amor por mi y por Anthony. Jamas te juzgare ni te reprochare si tu corazón se decide por el. Por todo lo que alguna vez haz significado en mi vida, no te quise defraudar, ni darte esperanzas para así no retenerte de donde posiblemente perteneces._

_Por mucho tiempo te oculte lo que había en mi corazón por temor a perderte pero no pude seguir viviendo una mentira. Perdoname si alguna vez te lastime. Preferiría hacerme daño a mi mismo que hacerte llorar._

_Mereces darte la oportunidad de tener una clase de amor que ahora yo no puedo darte. Aunque perderte es doloroso para mí, mas doloroso seria aun privarte de la oportunidad de que seas feliz._

_Es inevitable y a pesar de que va a hacernos daño, no tengo otra manera de decirte adiós._

_Sinceramnete,_

_Stephen Russell_

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&&^^%%$# !~! #$$%%^&*()_+++_)(*&^%$# !~! ##$%%^&*())_+_)(*&^%%$# !~! #$%^&&&&**

NOTAS DE PUPEE

*La canción que Stephen le recita a Teresa es **_The Way You Look Tonight _**Writer(s): Carl William Doy, Jerome Kern, Dorothy Fields

Copyright: T.B. Harms, Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd., T.B. Harms Co., Shapiro Bernstein & Co. Inc. O/B/o Aldi Music.

**Josie:** Tu comentario del capitulo anterior es muy acertado. Estos dos últimos capítulos los escribí con la intención de que el pobre Stephen tenga algo que lo ayude a sobrellevar la deprimente vida que esta por emprender. Yo por mi parte detesto las despedidas y se me hizo muy dificil escribir esto. ;(

**Laila:** Si crees que Teresa era anti romántica imaginate como se va a poner ahora con este desamor…Lamento haber mandado a Stephen a la guerra… Aunque no lo creas, estoy muy triste por ello ;(

**yuukychan**: No te prometo que no le vaya a pasar nada a Stephen…Pero sigue leyendo a ver que pasa ;)

Percibo que la popularidad de Stephen es arrolladora pero también al precioso de Anthony hay que darle un poco de amor, no?

**Angdl**: Gracias por leerme ;p


	15. Chapter 15

**SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI**

No quiero estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire<br>No quiero estar así  
>Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie<p>

Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
>Que diablos hago amándote<br>Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
>Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas<p>

No quiero estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño<br>No quiero andar así  
>Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño<p>

Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
>Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño<br>Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
>Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso<br>No te vayas nunca porque

No puedo estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire<p>

Teresa había hecho de la habitación de Stephen su refugio. Sentía que en los pasados tres días había envejecido tres décadas.

Candy la estaba observando con ojos comprensivos. Entendía perfectamente lo que era tener el corazón roto. Percibía que un aire de desesperación rodeaba a Teresa, como un pesado manto que estaba cansada de llevar. Era evidente en sus ojos marrones, que se lanzaron a mirar a fondo la pequeña y ordenada habitación. Reconoció que todo estaba tal y como era la primera vez que ella estuvo allí, la vez que se recuperaba de haber hecho el ridículo delante de los Sres. Andrew. Eso parecía haber pasado hace años. La dulce expresión de Candy daba la sensación de que ella era una persona con la que podia sentirse segura y cómoda. Pero su presencia tenia en Teresa el efecto contrario; la hacia sentir desesperada. Era evidente en la forma en que luchaba por respirar mientras su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo, que Teresa estaba tratando muy duro para mantenerse bajo control.

Pero más que eso, Candy percibió el miedo palpable que Teresa tenía. A Teresa le incomodaba que las personas se concentraran en ella, especialmente cuando esas personas eran su jefa, cuyos ojos le recordaban a ese chico al cual eventualmente tendría que romperle el corazón ... ese pensamiento la consumía del dolor y la culpa.

-Esta nerviosa y quizás angustiada… -medito preocupada Candy mientras se preguntaba si Teresa se instaló en la habitación de Stephen con la esperanza de perder esa carga que parecía abrumarla. Candy también observaba a su alrededor meditando en que la presencia de un ser amado también puede encontrarse entre de sus cosas. Ese cuarto definidamente irradiaba la presencia de Stephen.

Para Teresa la vida afuera de esa habitación parecía continuar como si nada terrible hubiera ocurrido. Podía oír a la maestra sustituta dando las lecciones que se suponía que ella enseñaría. También podía oír la conmoción en la cocina mientras la cocinera y su ayudante hacían realidad el menú para ese día. Desde que Stephen se fue ella había perdido interés en alimentarse … lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los últimos momentos que compartió con él ... Ahora la vida continuaba afuera de esa habitación pero para ella nada de eso afectaba su existencia.

-Se que tengo que salir de aquí e interpretar el rol que la vida me ha dado pero…si tu no estas aquí…-cavilo Teresa buscando dentro de si las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Candy sentía empatía por la joven que había robado el corazón de su hijo. Sabia que a el le impactaria si la veía en ese estado, enferma y sufriendo por el amor de otro, pero por mas que lo disuadía, el joven enamorado no dejaba de rondar la habitación con la esperanza de verla.

Candy ocupaba un asiento junto a la cama. Era una mujer de mediana edad que lucia impresionante. Teresa se sorprendió al verla vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo. La mujer llevaba el pelo rubio natural a un lado en una trenza gruesa atado por una cuerda de cuero marrón. En su rostro, sin maquillaje,lo único que llevaba era una sonrisa que irradiaba un aire de amabilidad y dulzura. La joven maestra vaciló antes de proceder a observarla. -¿Me pregunto por qué estará aquí?…

Teresa soltó el edredón y noto que todavía llevaba el uniforme de enfermera. Se sentó un rato y se distrajo leyendo la carta de Stephen por centésima vez, en un intento inútil para aquietar su angustiada mente. Coloco sus piernas dobladas contra el pecho. Cuanto más leía esa carta menos sentido le encontraba. A veces leer la carta la entristecía, otras veces le enfurecía. Esta vez ella estaba molesta por el desinterés de Stephen en mantener la relación. -Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pedirme que lo esperara…-Pensó para luego mirar a la mujer de pelo rubio con la trenza que velaba por ella. ¿Por qué sera tan amable conmigo? Le parecía que tenia que decir algo. Se preguntaba si sería raro si ella de repente comenzaba una conversación. -¿Tendría el coraje de iniciarla?- pensó Teresa. De repente, Candy se aventuró a decir "El día esta precioso ¿No te parece?-Le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa cálida.

Teresa no supo como reaccionar. Sus ojos parpadearon con una pizca de pánico que trataba de ocultar. -Me pregunto si ella sabe que Stephen termino conmigo debido a Anthony. Su cuerpo gritaba "miedo", sus manos se refugian bajo sus muslos mientras su cuerpo se mecía, el pecho agitado por el peso del dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron como si rezara. La rubia pregunto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Audrey?- La joven se volvió hacia ella y trató de responder, pero no pudo porque debido al resfriado que tenia desde días antes, había perdido su voz. Ahora estaba molesta porque todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de su angustia y no podía huir para esconderse. Odiaba mostrarse débil, y ser el centro de la atención.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Teresa se recostó, cubriendose con el edredón y se volvió hacia la pared. Sentía mas que nunca desesperación por huir.

Candy salió un momento, habló en voz baja y luego volvió a entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, trato de mirar el rostro de Teresa. En su expresión llevaba las cicatrices que el sufrimiento deja en el alma del que ama. Candy tenia la esperanza de que cuando estuviera a solas, Teresa tuviera la oportunidad de desahogarse.

Aunque la angustia la agobiaba, delante de la gente Teresa no derramó una lágrima. A Candy le preocupaba que ella llevara en su interior todo ese dolor. Sabia que Teresa estaba tratando de sobrellevar sola su dolor, pero Candy era de la opinion de que la mejor medicina para un corazón roto era llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran mas lagrimas.

La Hermana María acababa de informarle a Candy de una noticia que haría que Teresa sufriera aún más. -¿Cómo le digo esta terrible noticia sobre su hermano?- pensaba mientras recordaba cuando su querido primo Stear fue a la guerra ... las lágrimas comenzaron a verter libres y abundantemente de los ojos de la rubia. Fue entonces cuando la apariencia amistosa dio lugar al dolor que siempre ha vivido dentro del corazón de Candy desde la desaparición de Stear. Candy se negaba a aceptar que Stear había muerto porque nunca hubo un cuerpo que enterrar, de manera que la esperanza de que el estuviera con vida nunca había menguado. Se imaginaba que tal ves Stear perdió la memoria, como le paso a Albert, pero que sin poder recordar, vivía sin saber lo mucho que su familia todavía lo extrañaba.

Al mirar a Candy en ese estado, Teresa tuvo un mal presentimiento - ¿Por qué está llorando? Le habra pasado algo a Stephen?- Pensaba mientras entendía que de ahora en adelante ese desasosiego la acompañaría hasta el día que el regresara. Triste, afligida, y en un profundo dolor emocional, Teresa estaba convencida de que ella era la causa por la que Candy lloraba. -Es toda mi maldita culpa ... - Pensó la joven sin saber como confortar a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

Entonces oyó una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mamá? Está todo bien?

Una mirada de pánico cruzo a través de su cara cuando escuchó esa voz - Él está aquí !? - pensó aterrada Teresa

-Todo .. esta ... bien ... -respondió Candy entre sollozos

-Mamá?! Eres tu la que esta llorando!?

- ... Sí ...

-Crees que ponerte a llorar es la mejor manera de proceder en estas circunstancias…?

-Lo siento ... estaba pensando en Stear ...

-Stear?

-No tu hermano …

-El primo Stear...? El que podría haber sido mi padre?

-Anthony! Este no es el momento de estar bromeando con esas cosas!- contesto Candy exasperada mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Mamá ... Tienes que dejar de llorar ... debes estar asustando a Teresa ... Voy a entrar … Yo se lo dire…

Teresa negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza y las manos. Anthony era la última persona que quería ver, pero ahora se había despertado su curiosidad-Decirme que?!- pensó temiendo lo peor

-No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para que entres cariño …-explico Candy

-Por favor Teresa ... Estoy preocupado por ti ... y ... hay alguien más aquí que realmente quiere verte ...

-Senorita Audrey! Senorita Audrey!- Se escuchaba una vocecita gritar a todo pulmón

-Sammy Insiste en que quiere cuidarte- añadió Candy que ya había dejado de llorar

Cuando Teresa trató de hablar, le dio un ataque de tos que le hacía sentir como si sus pulmones iban a ser expulsados a través de su boca.

-No te esfuerces por hablar ... toma; bebe un poco de agua.-dijo Candy sirviendo un vaso de agua fresca. Luego añadido- Puedes escribir lo que quieras decir- expreso mientras le daba un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Hasta este momento, Teresa no había podido encontrar una razón para siquiera abrir los ojos, pero sabiendo que había tanta gente que se preocupaba por ella le hizo darse cuenta de que debía seguir adelante con su vida así como salir de esa situación tan pronto como fuera posible. Así que tomó el cuaderno y escribió:

-Déjelos entrar

Candy abrió la puerta y Sammy entro corriendo, se trepo sobre la cama y le dio a Teresa un abrazo de oso.

-Espereme ... voy a cuidar de usted señorita Audrey…-dijo el niño saliendo de la cama tan rápido como entró. Fue a la enfermería y volvió corriendo, arrastrando un estetoscopio. Luego procedió a colocar el instrumento en su cuellito y la parte utilizada para escuchar los latidos del corazón la puso en el hombro de Teresa. Luego, imitando a su doctor favorito, puso una expresión grave en su pequeño rostro y expreso

-Pamplinas! Estas mas sana que yo ...

Teresa se vio abrumada por la ternura del niño y su imitación de la frase de Stephen. Una sonrisa reconfortante vino a su cara mientras lo abrazó tan fuerte como le era posible.

Anthony, que observaba la escena a distancia, estaba asombrado por el estado en el que estaba Teresa. Esa mujer frágil, deshecha y débil no era la Teresa que el había conocido.

El doctor Martin, quien había llegado sin hacer notar su presencia, señaló -Bueno, bueno, bueno ... si hubiera sabido que ya había un médico aquí, no hubiera hecho el viaje desde el pueblo hasta acá ...

Anthony procedió a llevarse a Sammy fuera de la habitación, mientras Teresa evitaba mantener contacto visual con el.

Tanto el doctor Martin como Candy procedieron a atender a la paciente con la misma unanimidad de los viejos tiempos.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque, enfermera Candy-Comento el doctor Martin

-Nah ... estoy un poco oxidada ... No he practicado enfermería desde ... que conocí a Stephen ... -Contesto Candy mirando con tristeza a Teresa. No sabia como reaccionaria a la mención de su nombre. Sin embargo, la expresión de sorpresa de Teresa hizo que lo tomara como luz verde para seguir hablando de el.-No se si Stephen te contó como nos conocimos. Fue cuando estaba trabajando como voluntaria en la sección pediátrica de un hospital en Chicago. Stephen estaba haciendo su residencia en medicina ... El era tan bueno con los pequeños pacientes allí! Yo estaba tan impresionada con su trabajo que tuve que traerlo para acá en cuanto se graduó!

-Oh Dios mío! La Sra. Andrew debe de saber de quien estaba enamorado Stephen en aquel entonces…- Pensó Teresa sabiendo que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntarle al respecto …

-Ahora que mencionas a nuestro apuesto médico... no sé si voy a ser capaz de mantenerme al día con el flujo de pacientes del pueblo así como los de aquí... ya no soy el joven de siempre, Candy.

-Estoy trabajando en eso Dr. Martin ... Vamos a contratar una nueva enfermera. Mientras tanto,la hermana María y yo vamos a cuidar de los niños ...

-Teresa quizás podría dar una mano…-Agrego el doctor- ella fue entrenada por Russell después de todo… Y el uniforme le encaja a la perfección! Estas considerando cambiar de carrera señorita Audrey?

Como respuesta,Teresa se sonrojó mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos.

-Esta vez no me envíes a una mujer tan atractiva como la última vez! Es difícil concentrarse en los pacientes trabajando codo con codo con una chica tan bonita ... alguien simple y ordinaria como tu seria perfecta! -Bromeo el doctor riendo a carcajadas

-Doctor Martin! - Exclamó Candy fingiendo indignación y luego riendo con él.

-En cuanto a usted señorita Audrey, me han informado que en los últimos tres días se ha negado a alimentarse y tomar sus medicamentos, así que la voy a dejar en manos de la enfermera más temible que he visto en mi vida ... es mejor que la escuches-le advirtió el doctor- Candy, si sigue así su resfriado puede convertirse en neumonía. Tiene un poco de fiebre ... ya sabes qué hacer ... -concluyo el doctor mientras le guiñaba un ojo .

Momentos después de que el doctor se retirara, Anthony estaba tocando la puerta -¿Puedo entrar?

Candy miró a Teresa. Lo último que quería hacer era ver a Anthony, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de evitarlo para siempre, así que tomó el cuaderno y escribió:

-¿No se supone que Anthony este de camino a la universidad?

-Si ... Pero él se niega a irse hasta que te recuperes …

-Teresa ... Hay algo que necesitas saber ...-murmuró Anthony detrás de la puerta

Esta miró a Candy con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Hemos recibió una llamada telefónica desde Nueva York ... Se trata de tu hermano gemelo ... -Comenzó Candy a explicarle con un tono triste- Fue reclutado para servir en la guerra ... él se va hoy ...

Teresa se derrumbó en el suelo tan rápido como se puso de pie. No estaba consciente de lo débil que estaba. Cuando Candy la estaba ayudando a levantarse se dio cuenta de que su fiebre ha subido. Ella llamó a Anthony con urgencia.

-Anthony! Ve a buscar al doctor Martin!

Cuando volvió en si estaba sumergida en una bañera llena de agua helada. Luchó, pero luego cedió poco a poco. Estaba completamente entumecida. Ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentirse avergonzada de que Candy y la Hermana Maria la estaban bañando como si fuera una bebe.

-... Tengo que ir a casa ... -trato de susurrar Teresa.

-Aunque te marcharas ahora mismo... no llegarías a tiempo para despedirte de el ... No estas en condición para hacer ese viaje tan largo…-Le explico dulcemente la Hermana Maria

-Yo te voy a llevar personalmente en cuanto te mejores! -Prometio Anthony mientras esperaba fuera

~! #$%^&*()_++_)(**&^%$# !~! #$%^^&**()_++_)(**&&&^%$$# !~! ##$%^^&*(()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! ##$$%%^^&&**((())_++_))(((****&&^

La canción que aparece al principio de este capitulo (Si Tu No Estas Aquí ) es de la cantante Rosana y la elegí porque expresa perfectamente como se siente Teresa tras la partida de Stephen.

Laila

No te imaginas lo triste que ha sido para mi escribir esta despedida… ;(

yuukychan

A mi me parece que a las lectoras le cayo tan mal que se fuera Stephen que ya casi nadie me deja comentarios… Pero yo estoy tomando nota y espero poder traer una conclusion satisfaciente para los personajes implicados ;p

Josie

Y yo llore mientras lo escribía! ;(

Ana Edith

Desgraciadamente la vida real ya no permite dedicarle tanto tiempo al Candymundo como quisiera…pero yo este fic lo he terminar! Lo que lamento es que para cuando pueda poner el proximo capitulo ya se habrán olvidado de que se trataba todo esto… ;/


	16. Chapter 16

MORTIFICACION 16

Aunque lo ultimo que Teresa deseaba era depender de la persona a la que mas quería evitar en ese momento, entendía que Anthony era el único que la podia ayudar a volver a casa.

Después del baño helado, fue él quien la llevó en brazos de vuelta a su habitación.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al cuarto del doctor Russell?-Pregunto tratando de parecer casual

Ella negó con la cabeza. Decidió que era tiempo para recuperarse, tanto física como emocionalmente y permanecer en la habitación de Stephen no la iba a ayudar en eso.

Una vez que él la depositó en la cama, comenzó a alejarse para irse, pero Teresa le agarró el brazo y señaló que tenía que decirle algo. Dado que en realidad no podía hablar, el le busco papel y lápiz y se lo dio. Ella escribió "Tengo que volver a casa"

- Lo sé ... pero mamá nunca te dejaría hacer ese viaje en la condición en que estas...

-Por Favor ... - Escribió con desesperación

- Si yo pudiera llevarte a casa lo haría ... pero no puedo. Aunque ... hay una cosa que puedo hacer por ti ...

Él capto su total atención. De repente la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la oficina de la hermana María. Para Teresa era incomodo la proximidad entre ambos mientras el la desplazaba de lugar en lugar. Pensaba en que diria Stephen si los viera en tal situacion... luego recordaba que eran situaciones como esas las que habian llevado al doctor a decidir que Teresa deberia de estar con Anthony. "Tengo que dejar las cosas claras con este chico" razono mientras el procedia a depositarla en el sillón de la hermana María. Luego de acercarle un poco de papel y un lápiz, Anthony busco el expediente de Teresa y marcó un número de teléfono.

- Aló? Mi nombre es Anthony Andrew, estoy llamando en nombre de la señorita Teresa Audrey. ¿Podría hablar con Robert Audrey? ... Gracias señora- y luego susurro a Teresa- creo que era tu madre, ya ella va por él.- Robert? esto… es Anthony. En realidad ... su condición ha empeorado ... pero ella realmente quiere volver casa- él escuchó un momento y luego continuo- Teresa ha perdido la voz, pero puedes hablarle y luego voy a leerte lo que ella te escribe- Con eso le paso el teléfono a Teresa, que después de escuchar por un momento, escribió algo y se lo dio a Anthony junto con el teléfono "Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?" -Leyó con cierta incomodidad Anthony. Teresa luego escribió "Eres un idiota !" y Anthony también leyó esto a Robert. -Te juro que quien está escribiendo esto es tu hermana ... ¿Por qué iba yo a decirte algo como eso? - No, no me estoy burlando de ti, Teresa está realmente aquí escribiendo estos mensajes para ti ... me encantaría permitirte hablar con el doctor Russell pero él no está aquí ... ¿qué quieres decir? Robert: Un día, cuando estemos cara a cara te voy a explicar lo que pasó el día que fuiste a visitarnos en Lakewood ...

Cuando Teresa escucho esto, sabía exactamente lo que su hermano estaba preguntando, así que tenia que interrumpir esa conversación a como de lugar. Ella escribió: ¿Te acuerdas de cuando cumplimos 11 años, lo que te sorprendí haciendo cuando pensabas que estabas solo?

Cuando Anthony leyó esto, Robert se convenció de que era realmente Teresa quien estaba escribiendo los rudos comentarios.

Anthony no podía parar de reír... -así que tu hermana te pillo haciendo eso - JAJAJAJAJAJ!

-Si tu supieras lo mal que me caes no te estuvieras riendo tanto…- Espeto Robert- luego le dijo algo que le quito la sonrisa del rostro y Anthony le paso el teléfono a Teresa

-Tere, no te preocupes por mi… Mejorate pronto… Te prometo que te voy a escribir…Estoy seguro de que Russell te va a cuidar bien… El es un buen hombre para ti y se que te quiere.

El hecho de que Robert no estuviera al tanto de lo de Stephen le rompió el corazón aun mas a Teresa, quien gritaba en su mente- Robert ... no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas ... no me dejes!

-Tengo que irme ahora, cuidate hermanita- y con esto colgó. Teresa quedo pasmada por un rato sin soltar el teléfono.

El ruido del teléfono colgado se volvía cada vez mas y mas abrumador.

Tras un largo silencio Teresa le cedió el teléfono a Anthony con la renuencia de quien no esta dispuesto a decir adios. Se percato del cambio en el semblante del joven quien era la mayor parte del tiempo de disposición alegre.

Teresa escribió una nota y trataba de llamar su atención para que lo leyera -Que te dijo Robert?

-Nada que no sea la pura verdad-Contesto dolido tratando de evitar mirarla

Teresa escribió un gran signo de interrogación en el centro de la pagina y se lo mostró.

-No es nada… déjame llevarte de vuelta a tu cuarto- dijo poniendose de pie y acercandose a ella para llevarla en brazos.

Teresa rehuso

-No quieres ir a tu cuarto? A donde quieres que te lleve?

Teresa negó con la cabeza y le mostró de nuevo el signo de interrogación que había hecho antes

-Esta bien, quieres saber? pues te lo dire, pero por favor no me mires a la cara mientras te hablo…- dijo dandole la espalda y mirando a través del ventanal que ya se ponía el sol.-Tu hermano me dijo que yo era un mal amigo y un traidor por lo que le hice al doctor Russell…También me dijo que porque vengo de una familia rica creo que tengo el derecho de aprovecharme de ti por ser empleada de mis padres y que si te he puesto un dedo encima me va a matar la próxima vez que me vea…

Los ojos de Teresa se abrieron como dos platos y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el cuaderno.

-…Robert tiene toda la razón…concluyo con dolor y vergüenza en la voz el joven aun dandole la espalda

Teresa trataba de llamar la atención de Anthony para que leyera su nota pero este rehusaba mirarla. Teresa le lanzo un lápiz y le pego en la cabeza

-Auch! Que!?

Teresa trataba de pasarle el cuaderno para que leyera la nota pero el la ignoraba

-Se lo que me vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo… o mejor dicho, no quiero leerlo…

Mientras mas se negaba el a leer la nota mas se desesperaba Teresa. En eso llego Candy

-Oh… ustedes estaban aquí…solos…-balbuceo Candy al percatarse de la atmósfera entre ellos.

-No te preocupes mama…te prometo que ya no voy a pretender a la prometida de tu amigo…

-…Anthony…me rompes el corazón…-musito Candy al borde de estallar en llanto-tu hablas como si yo no quisiera apoyarte…hijo…lo único que yo quiero en esta vida es que tu seas feliz…-ya las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar-…por favor…entiende mi posición hijo…no me trates así…

Teresa no recordaba estar en una situación mas incomoda que aquella. Apretaba su cuaderno con todas sus fuerzas deseando desaparecer en ese momento cuando de repente alguien mas entro a la oficina.

-Candy… Que pasa?!

-Albert!-Sollozo Candy mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos- No sabia que ibas a venir…dijo apretando la cintura de su esposo.

-Te extrañe tanto que no pude mas y decidí venir a verte…

Anthony, que había estado tratando de evitar la mirada de Teresa, alzo la vista hacia donde esta se encontraba y se percato de que esta lo miraba con cara de querer dejar a los esposos solos. Teresa alzo los brazos hacia el como cuando un niño quiere ser alzado.

-Bueno… Teresa y yo los vamos a dejar a solas…-dijo Anthony mientras se dirigía hacia Teresa dispuesto a tomarla en sus brazos y evitar seguir presenciando las muestras de afecto entre sus padres

-No tan deprisa jovencito…-intervino Albert- Primeramente, quiero saber porque tu madre esta llorando

-No es nada Albert…-interpuso Candy

-Lo único que yo dije fue que ya no voy a pretender a la prometida de su amigo. No entiendo porque… en vez de llorar debería de estar mas tranquila-replico el muchacho

-Y sin embargo te veo tratando de llevarla en brazos al igual que un recién casado. - Agrego Albert con picardía

Teresa se puso roja como un tomate y aparto de nuevo a Anthony para crear mas distancia entre ellos.

-Albert…mi hijo piensa que yo no lo quiero apoyar…pero es que no esta en mis manos…Teresa, no sabes como quisiera que las circunstancias fueran diferentes y que tu te hubieras enamorado primero de mi Anthony…Albert, explicales que yo no me opongo

-Al contrario! Ya tu madre se ha imaginado como se van a ver los hijos de ustedes dos-Comento jocosamente Albert-lo único que le molesta es que su 'Principito' la esta desplazando por su primer amor.

-Me pregunto si esta conversación es absolutamente necesaria, dadas las circunstancias- susurro Anthony tratando de hacerles entender que tenían que cambiar el curso que aquella conversación estaba siguiendo, pues sentía que la brecha entre el y el objeto de su amor se volvía cada vez mas y mas grande.

Aunque quería salir corriendo de allí, Teresa no podia perder la oportunidad de bromear a expensas de Anthony y escribió con grandes letras en el cuaderno: "PRINCIPITO" :)

-Como te atreves a burlarte de mi cuando ni siquiera puedes hablar?

Teresa aparto el cuaderno tímidamente. Mientras los jóvenes llevaban acabo este intercambio, Albert se acerco a Candy, puso un brazo alrededor de Candy de forma amorosa y expreso:

-El punto aquí es que esta en las manos de la Srta. Audrey decidir a quien amar. Y ninguno de nosotros debe de intervenir con su decision, verdad Candy?-pregunto tocando su nariz

-…Si…entiendo…-contesto esta dandole un abrazo

Teresa se lamentaba por estar tan enferma y no poder valerse de si misma para evitar tener que ser testigo de que esa pareja de esposos necesitaba estar a solas por un buen rato. La única opción era pedirle ayuda a Anthony pero a la vez le incomodaba la idea de ser llevada en sus brazos especialmente después de que su padre menciono lo de 'recién casados'.

Anthony, que intuía las intenciones de Teresa interrumpió a la amorosa pareja.

-Mama, me puedes hacer un favor? Podrías llevar a Teresa a su cuarto?

-Y porque no me lo pides a mi? Acaso no soy mas fuerte que tu mama?

- Usted mantenga sus viejas manos sobre su mujer … lo cual evidentemente no es problema para usted... -susurro Anthony entre dientes

Albert comenzó a reirse a carcajadas .

Candy ayudo a Teresa a ponerse de pie, puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y poco a poco se fueron caminando fuera de la oficina.

Anthony se dirigió a su padre -Que clase de conversación fue esa? Teresa estaba mortificada gracias a ustedes dos!

-Crees que hubiera sido mejor hablar de los seres queridos que se han marchado a la guerra? Esa chica tiene el corazón roto y por eso no puede reponerse de una simple gripe que se esta convirtiendo en un problema de salud mucho mas grave.

-Tienes razón papa…no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista…en ese caso, no me importa que me traten como a un niño si eso va a ayudar a Teresa a no sufrir aunque sea por un segundo. Papa…Teresa no quiere comer, ni beber, ni tomar medicamentos, tampoco puede dormir…mama se pasa las noches en vela a su lado…si me permiten… estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ella esta noche…

-Anthony…

-Como ya le prometí a mama; ya no voy a pretender a la prometida del amigo de nuestra familia

-Aunque yo te diera permiso para eso, la hermana Maria nunca lo permitiría! Mira que yo tengo casi vente años casado con tu madre y todavía se me hace un poco incomodo tomarla de las manos delante de la hermana Maria…

-He oído que hay por ahi un te buenísimo que hace a la gente descansar profundamente…


End file.
